Harry Potter and the Destiny of Eight
by ronandhermione4ever1
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends return to Hogwarts for their 7th year. And Harry finds out more about his family and past that he ever thought he could.Written preHBP, no deaths or plots in 6th book are taken into account.
1. Back to Hogwarts

I do not own any of these characters except the ones that I have made up for this story.

Chapter 1

Back to Hogwarts

Harry awoke abruptly. He had had that dream again, about Sirius. About him coming to his house and taking things away minutes before Voldemort attacked his parents and himself.

He found that he had tears rolling down his face and quickly brushed them away. He had had this dream since the beginning of sixth year and all through the summer before his seventh. He was going back to Hogwarts for his last year in four weeks. He had started these dreams after Dumbledore had said something in his beginning of the year speech.

"New Hopes will come, whether real or through dreams," said Dumbledore. When he said this he had looked at Harry and lifted his eyebrow like he always did when he would tell you something important but leave something even more important out for you to discover on your own.

Harry grumbled in frustration at this incomplete prophecy. He put on his glasses and looked around his bedroom on Privet Drive. He put his head in his hands; he couldn't wait for it to be 10:00 the next morning. Ron was coming over to pick him up (by apparating) from this torture chamber and bring him to the Burrow, where he would be greeted by open arms from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the Weasley children, and Hermione.

He looked at his clock, 3:34 in the morning.

"C'mon!" said Harry aloud to himself. "Skip to 10:00!"

But the clock remained 3:34, of course, after a couple of seconds it did change to 3:35.

Harry laid his head back on his pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. But of course it was no use. In his dream the late Sirius walked up to his parents house.

He could see Sirius greeting each of his parents in turn. He gave his beautiful readheaded mother a kiss on the cheek and he and his father exchanged a "manly" hug. With the whole patting on the back and everything.

"Listen I've come for her," Sirius said.

Lily smiled. "She's right in here!"

As the dreams shifted sets he saw himself as a baby sitting in the crib and watched Sirius pat him on the head, "How's my boy?"

From there the dream went into mumbling. He couldn't make out what they were saying. They were speaking in low, hushed voices. He could only make out certain words or phrases and they didn't make any sense: "Voldemort", "the weapon", "He'll be coming soon", and "He didn't have this on his side before". They stood over a small table and Sirius was picking up something that was set on it. But he couldn't see what it was. Sirius departed quickly and the door snapped shut behind him.

Then the dream went to the killing of his parents. Then it shifted to outside. Where he saw Sirius holding the small mess of blankets which held (what Harry was almost certain) was a weapon of some kind.

"James! Lily," said Sirius in despair, "Harry!"

Then a dark shadow flitted passed the door and he saw Sirius eyes widen and he fled. The most part of this part of the dream was watching Sirius run and hold whatever it was that he had taken from his parent's table. Then the last part of the dream. Sirius arriving at a house in the middle of the woods, standing in front of it, he breathed a deep sigh and reached out and grabbed the door handle. The door opened revealing…

Harry awoke abruptly like he always did just as the dream was about to reveal something important.

"Damn!" he whispered to himself, then he looked at the clock.

9:30.

"Oh! God I have to get ready!" said Harry and he quickly packed everything into his bag by magic. He got dressed, and just as he as pulling on his shoes he heard Dudley's voice ring out across the house, "HARRY YOU'RE STRANGE FRIEND IS HERE!"

Harry levitated his trunk down the stairs to the amazed faces of the Dursley family.

"I am not his "strange" friend!" said Ron, "I'm a wizard."

The amazed looks on the Dursley's face were replaced with one of uncomforting acknowledgment to the casual use of the word.

"Hey Ron!" said Harry brightly, and gave his friend a "manly hug." "How are you?"

"Good!" said Ron, "Hermione is already there, of course, she can't wait to see you and neither can Ginny!"

When Ron said Ginny he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Ron!" said Harry grinning, "She's the one that has the crush on me remember!"

The Dursley's looked shocked that anyone could have a crush on their freak boy. The phone rang in the kitchen.

"I'll get that," said Aunt Petunia hurriedly and ran into the kitchen.

"All me to assist you," called Uncle Vernon and followed right behind her.

"If she only has a crush on you,then why is this in you're pocket?" asked Ron, and he reached into Harry's robes and pulled out a picture of Ginny, "I know she has a crush on you, but I think you have a crush back!"

"Gimme that!" said Harry and he grabbed the picture and gave a tug and the picture fell to the feet a Dudley.

Dudley picked it up and examined it.

"Why would a hot girl like this want Harry?" he said aloud.

"HOT?" exclaimed Ron, suddenly turning on Dudley, his face turning red, "YOU THINK MY SISTER'S HOT!"

"Yeah!" said Dudley, "she's a babe!"

Ron's eyes got to be the size of dinner plates and his nostril started to flare, and was Harry mistaken or did smoke come out of his nose?

Ron lunged himself at Dudley but Harry stopped him.

"Why!" started Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"I have no place to go this Winter Break!" said Harry, "Dumbledore said that its to dangerous for me to be at Hogwarts during the holiday's with Voldemort after me, trying to kill me, I have to stay with the Dursley's or I die and if you kill Dudley I will not be welcomed back here!"

Ron loosened up, "This is only for you," he said quietly through gritted teeth.

"Hold on!" said Harry and he held up a camera and took at picture of Dudley and then a picture of Ron who still looked like he was about to lunge at Dudley. "Ginny needs to see this!"

"C'mon!" said Ron, "Let's go."

Ron and Harry took either side of the trunk and aparated with a large snapping sound.

Harry and Ron appeared in Ron's room.

"So you can unpack everything and then we go down for breakfast!" said Ron brightly.

"Breakfast this late?" asked Harry who was starting to unpack all his clothes.

"Yeah," said Ron casually, "we were all waiting for you."

"You didn't have to do that!" said Harry putting some of his shirts in the extra dresser drawer.

Then there was a blur of brown and red hair that swooped into the room and dove upon Harry.

"Harry!" screamed the brown blur, which soon turned into Hermione, "you're here!"

"Hurray!" screamed the red blur, which was Ginny, "Now we eat!"

"Ginny, Hermione," said Ron laughing from the side, "get off him!"

Hermione and Ginny released Harry from their death hold and stepped back and looked at him.

"Oh Harry!" said Hermione, "it nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too Hermione," said Harry brightly and coughing slightly from just being released.

"Oh!" said Ginny, "there's just so much to tell you!"

"Why?" asked Harry, "what's been happening?"

"Oh," said Hermione, "the usual here, but otherwise."

She slowed.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort has been looking for you," said Ginny quietly, "and he is killing anyone who is trying to stop him."

"Yeah," said Harry slowly, "that's not really new news."

"No," said Ron, "its different now."

"How?" asked Harry looking at each of them.

"Harry," said Ginny slowly, "he knows now that you stay here with us."

"Has he come?" asked Harry, worriedly, "has he tried to attack you?"

"Sort of," said Hermione, "we could see Death Eaters, or what appeared to be Death Eaters, sneaking peeks into the window of the living room, trying to see if you were there."

"But they'll probably come back," said Ron, "I think the only reason they haven't killed us all already is that they were waiting for you to come before they attack. They want you to think that nothing's wrong."

"I think Ron's right," said Hermione, and Ron looked surprised and pleased with himself, "if no one came to get you, you would know that something was wrong, and you would've gone to Dumbledore."

"So I'm not safe here," said Harry plainly.

"Yes," said Ginny, "so we aren't staying here for long."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"We are all going to Hogwarts tomorrow evening," said Hermione, "four weeks early."

"We are?" asked Harry looking at them all, "you all are going?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "it would look really suspicious otherwise."

"So," said Ginny, "breakfast anyone?"

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked down the stairs exchanging stories with each other about what had happened that summer so far.

When they got to the kitchen Harry was met by Mrs. Weasley yelling at the top of her lungs, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW THAT YOUR FATHER AND I WANT ABSOLEUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR JOKE SHOP AND THAT'S FINAL. HOW COULD YOU SIGN US UP AS MEMBERS FOR THE JOKE OF THE MONTH CLUB!"

Mrs. Weasley was bent over the kitchen table staring daggers at her twin sons.

"Mother," said Fred, "if you would let us explain."

"EXPALIN!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, "WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR JUNK LYING AROUND THE HOUSE AND NOW WE GET NEW ONES MAILED TO US EVERY MONTH!"

"Mother," said George, "please, we have company."

George pointed at Harry. Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked over to Harry, "Harry dear, how good to see you. Bacon?"

"Yes please," said Harry and the group made there way to the table.

"Ah!" said George taking Harry's hand and shaking it, "Harry, how spiffing to see you."

"Absolutely corking!" said Fred who also shook his hands.

"Well now," said Mrs. Weasley. "You all (she pointed at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) can all pack up tonight and you will stay here tonight and then tomorrow night around 9:00 Dumbledore will come and pick you up."

"What are we going to do there?" asked Ginny as she put three pieces of sausage on her plate.

Mrs. Weasley eyed Fred and George.

The four other children got the message and decided to press the matter later when others (big mouth Fred and George) weren't around.

At that moment Mr. Weasley walked through the door.

"Morning to all my children!" he said brightly and kissed the tops of everybody's heads including Harry and Hermione's. "How are you all?"

"Fine," said Ron, "what was the early morning call about?"

"Oh that," said Mr. Weasley, "oh it was nothing. Somebody bewitched a door to literally hit people on their way out. Nothing extreme."

"Have a spot of breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley putting a plate loaded with food in front of her husband.

"Off to Hogwarts tomorrow," said Mr. Weasley, "and yet another Head Boy in the family! (He patted Ron on the back, Ron rolled his eyes) and a Head Girl in the family as well (He patted Hermione on the back. She beamed at being called a member of the family)."

Harry smiled as his friends had very different reactions to the same compliment.

The day went on without any real commotion. Since it was still light out when they had finished talking and unpacking the four of them went outside for a stroll.

"So," said Harry causally, "where is everyone lodging?"

"Well," said Hermione, "since Ginny's room is being disinfected we are all sleeping in Ron's room."

"Whoa!" said Harry, "first question is there room? Second question, disinfected from what?"

"Of course there's room!" said Hermione, "we moved the beds in and we all fit with a little room to spare and its being disinfected from Gnomes."

"They climbed up an ivy vine to my window and it was open because it was a beautiful summer day and they all crawled in and made themselves comfortable, EVERYWHERE!" said Ginny, and she flailed her arms to show that she meant everywhere.

"Well," said Hermione, "I know that I will be more comfortable sleeping in the same room as a lot of people, with all those Death Eaters lurking around (she shivered), ugh, it gives me the creeps!"

"So," said Harry, wanting to change the subject, "Ron, who is going to replace our two chasers? Now that they graduated we have spots open."

"Sorry already a chaser!" said Ginny throwing her hands up, she had joined the team in her fifth year and this time not just as a replacement for Harry, and Harry had to admit she was awesome. "Hermione, you could take a crack at it!"

"Ginny!" said Hermione, "I can barely stand being off the ground and now your trying to add balls flying at me from all directions and some that are actually TRYING to knock me off my broom! Are you insane!"

"Sorry!" said Ginny, laughing, "just thought I'd ask!"

"Well," said Ron (who had turned out to be the captain of the team), "I was thinking about holding try-outs. I'll talk to Dumbledore about it before school starts."

"Great Idea!" said Ginny. "Have you seen some of the third years! Well, fourth years now, but I was changing from Potions to Herbology and I saw them practicing in Flying class with Madam Hooch and they were pretty good, you should check some of them out!"

"Okay," said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

"Dinner everyone!" they heard Mrs. Weasley's now faint voice, "Come on inside!"

Dinner was uneventful. Everyone just talked about how they were excited for school to let out for good and comforting Ginny saying that she wouldn't feel left out or anything once they left and she was in her last year without them.

"Off to bed you all!" said Mrs. Weasley after Hermione and Ginny helped her clean off the table. "Tomorrow, I'll be waking you early."

"Alright," said Ron and Harry, "let's go!"

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked upstairs and opened the door to Ron's room. The room looked different. Ron's bed was pushed to the side of the wall and Harry's next to it. Exactly opposite of this was Hermione and Ginny's bed.

"Boys, out!" announced Ginny.

"Why!" said Ron, "This is my room!"

"Ron, me and Ginny have to, um, change," said Hermione slowly.

A look of realization crossed over Ron's face.

"Okay, we'll be outside!" said Ron and he and Harry rushed out leaving the girls to giggle.

"Well that was embarrassing!" said Ron as he shut the door.

"It doesn't matter!" said Harry, "Its not like she knows you like her!"

"What!" said Ron and was about to knock Harry's lights out when Hermione opened the door again.

"Alright you two you can come back in," called Hermione.

"Do you need us to go out of the room while you change?" asked Hermione folding her clothes and putting them back in her trunk.

"No," said the boys together and with that they pulled of their shirts and took off their pants and stood before the girls in their boxers. Ron had a pair of flannel red ones and Harry had flannel green ones.

"Well good night all!" said Ron as he jumped into bed.

"Good night!" said Harry who also jumped into bed.

"Night Boys, Night Hermione!" said Ginny who was already lying in bed.

"Good Night Ginny, Harry, Ron," said Hermione and she too crawled under the covers and blew out her light.

The next morning Harry awoke to the noise of many people talking and murmuring. He sat up slowly.

"Hello Harry!" said Ginny who was sitting on the bedside next to him, "I tried to wake you up gently but I ended up having to start shaking you, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I'm fine."

That day the four teens spent their day playing games around the Burrow going exploring through the bits of yard behind the house, laughing at jokes and stories and remembering old times.

"Let's play chicken in the lake!" said Ginny

"Okay," said Hermione and they went behind a tree to change into their bathing suits.

"I wore my swimming trunks," said Harry, "Ron you got yours?"

"Yeah!" said Ron and they both took off everything but their swim trunks.

"Ready girls?" asked Harry.

"Yeah!" said Hermione coming out from behind the tree with Ginny close behind her.

"Teams!" said Harry, "Ginny and me vs. Ron and Hermione."

The teens jumped into the lake. It took a minute for all of them to get adjusted to the water and then they broke into their teams.

"Okay Ron," said Hermione, "I'm on your shoulders."

"Okay," said Ron and he went under water and Hermione sat herself upon his shoulders and when he came up they were ready. Ron looked over at Harry who had Ginny sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey Ron!" said Harry, "You're going to lose because my partner is lighter and easier to carry!"

"Are you calling me fat Harry James Potter?" asked Hermione fiercely.

"I never said that Hermione," said Harry with an evil grin.

Hermione looked down at Ron.

"They're going down!" she hissed.

Ron laughed and charged at Harry and Ginny.

They played over and over again, and then it started to get dark.

"Chicken in the dark!" said Hermione still on top of Ron's shoulders, "Exciting!"

"Let's do it!" shouted Harry and the pairs charged again.

Little did they know that they were having so much fun they did not hear Mrs. Weasley call, "Professor Dumbledore is here."

Nor did they here Dumbledore say, "I'll go get them myself, Molly."

They all kept playing. All of a sudden Hermione bent down and gave Harry a sharp thud across his chest. Harry buckled over and fell taking Ginny with him. In a last feeble attempt to at least have a glorious defeat Ginny on her way down grab Ron's swim trunks and pulled them down. Ron dove down to retrieve his pants and Hermione fell awkwardly on top of him and they were face-to-face, chest-to-chest. When Ron moved his head and his hair brushed her neck, she let out a giggle.

"You're ticklish!" said Ron and he tickled her again and she laughed and then they began to wrestle. The Harry and Ginny jumped in a started splashing around as well wrestling with their friends. They didn't stop until they herd someone clear their throat. Everyone froze and looked at Dumbledore standing at the edge of the lake with a very amused expression on his face.

Then everyone realized how awkward they looked. Hermione had one leg wrapped around Ron's shoulder and her hand was in the middle of the dunking attempt of Harry who had Ron's foot on his chest in an attempt to knock him over and Ginny kinda sorta giving him a piggyback and Ginny had her hand around Hermione's neck trying to tickle her. They looked very awkward indeed.

"I just came to tell you we must depart immediately," said Dumbledore and he smiled and began to walk away.

They all trudged slowly out of the water. Muttered a drying spell and changed into their dry clothes. They entered the house to find that their trunks had already been aparated to Hogwarts and that they had to say their last good-byes until the year was up or they saw each other next. Ginny ran up and gave her mother a hug. Ron went and gave his father a hug, "Head Boy and Captain, I can hardly believe it!" said his father.

Then Ginny and Ron switched places. Hermione caught Fred and George's eyes and rolled her own and ran up to them and gave them a big group hug, "Bye O favorite brothers of mine!" laughed Hermione. Harry gave everyone a hug one by one and finally everyone had hugged everyone twice.

"Time to get going," said Dumbledore, and with that he took the teens hands and led them to the middle of the living room. He nodded in respect to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then there was a loud CRACK! And they were at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor Common Room. There were sleeping bags set up all around the room.

"Why are we sleeping down here?" asked Harry, "what about the dormitories?"

"They are still being cleaned by the house elves," said Dumbledore, "the five of you will be sleeping in the Gryffindor common room."

"Wait!" said Ginny, "the five of us? Dumbledore, there are only four!"

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore and the portrait hole swung open and who should step in but Draco Malfoy.

"Draco was required to come early as well," said Dumbledore, "it will be safer if you all stay here together."

"But!" Harry started to protest but Dumbledore had removed himself from the room.

Harry glared at Draco as Draco let out a loud breath.

"So," said Draco, "Which sleeping bag is mine?"

"Doesn't matter," said Ron hotly.

"Can I have this one?" asked Draco pointing to the one closest to the window.

"Whatever," said Ginny helping herself to the one near the fire.

Draco laid his bags next to the sleeping bag and got inside. He didn't talk not to any of them the rest of the night.

The next morning when Harry and his friends awoke they found that Draco had already left.

"Good!" said Harry when they found his sleeping bag empty, "I don't want to have to deal with him this early in the morning."

They made there way down to the great hall where there was Draco sitting with Dumbledore, Snape, and Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione," greeted Dumbledore and he pointed to the seats next to Draco and himself.

Everyone took his or her place.

"Now!" said Dumbledore, "we eat!"

The table was filled with breakfast foods and Ron immediately dug in.

"Ron!" said Hermione as Ron picked up a cinnamon roll, "slow down or you're going to choke."

Ron grinned at her and started to eat more slowly.

"Now," said Ginny, asking the question she had asked her mother, "What exactly are we going to do here?"

"Ah!" said Dumbledore, "times are turning dire and Voldemort has grow back to full power. You (he said pointing to Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione) had the right idea in forming that little group of yours, I believe it was called Dumbledore's Army."

"Yes," said Hermione slowly.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "you will be doing many of the same things you did during your D.A. meetings. Except, it will be a higher level."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Now you will be trained not only in spells but in other fighting aspects," said Dumbledore and he pointed at what would have been where the Ravenclaws were sitting but now there was a variety of weapons such as swords, spears, and even sets of throwing knives.

"And what exactly are we going to do with those?" asked Hermione and she almost looked scared.

"Practice on each other," said Dumbledore, "Voldemort might attack at the school. In June of this year he did."

"Voldemort attacked the school," said Ron in complete shock.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "Everything was turned over. No pillow, no feather, no piece of dirt was left untouched it seemed. He was looking for something."

"For the weapon," said Draco, it was the first time he had spoken that morning, he was looking down at his plate as he spoke, "the weapon he didn't have the first time."

"Yeah," said Harry, "Sirius told me that before 5th year, he was looking for a weapon, it's in the department of mysteries."

"Not anymore," said Draco, still gazing intently on his plate, "and that's not the weapon. What was in the department of mysteries could help him find the weapon, but it was not the weapon itself."

"Well, if you know so much, where is the weapon," said Harry coldly.

"I don't know where, um, _it_ is right now," said Draco eyes wavering.

"We had better start," said McGonagall standing up, "students follow me!"

"Professor, if you please, I'm confused," said Hermione, "why are we using these old fashion muggle fighting techniques? What's wrong with spells and wands?"

"We fear Voldemort has been doing his research," said Dumbledore, "We believe that he has discovered counter curses for any sort of spell, charm, or enchantment anyone could come up with and be able to shield himself and Death Eaters with them at all times."

"But how?" asked Ron, his mouth half full of roll.

"We don't know," said Dumbledore, "we haven't been able to track down who's helping him."

McGonagall lead the five students to the table set with weapons.

"First I will show you the basic uses for swords and spears," she began.

Dumbledore and Snape talked as the students practiced. McGonagall gave them courses through every sort of weapon imaginable. They had duels with each other and practice on the suits of armor that McGonagall had set around every corner to practice on their readiness for surprise attacks. This went on for the four weeks and finally school was going to start. And still Draco talked to them very little, which was fine just with Harry and his friends.

School started and students poured into the Great Hall. Naturally Dumbledore acted like nothing in the past four weeks had ever happened and neither did Draco as he took his seat next to his two goons.

"Another year is about to begin," said Dumbledore, "I know many of you are worried about Voldemort (many people in the room shuddered) returning to power. But if the houses unite then we may find peace in the school and in the rest of the wizarding world. And today we have eight new students entering their seventh year at other wizarding schools. Bring them in!"

The Great Hall doors opened and students walked down the hall toward where Professor McGonagall has set up the Sorting Hat. Harry counted.

"Hey!" whispered Harry, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny lead towards him, "there are only seven!"

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she also counted and nodded her head when she had only counted seven.

The sorting hat sang its song and Professor McGonagall began with the names and then what wizarding school they were at previous and in which country it was located.

"Riley Ahearn, from Thurl Wizarding School in Ireland," she said and Riley stepped up and was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Shahlaa Abdal Malik, from Aalam Wizarding School in Pakistan," she said and she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Andreanna Harva, from Demond Wizarding School in America," she said and she stepped up and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Blake Prentice, from Bradwr Wizarding School in Whales," she said and he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Calendae Thanatos, from Hecate Wizarding School in Greece," she said and she was sorted into Slytherin.

"Kennan Aldan, from Demond Wizarding School in America," she said and he was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Theodore Ambrosi, from Rinaldo Wizarding School in Italy," she said and John was sorted into Ravenclaw.

When nobody was left Professor McGonagall turned and looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just nodded his head.

"And Raya," she said, "Raya from being home schooled right here in England."

Silence fell across the room. Until.

Hey! Please review! The story gets better. I have it all in my head it just got out to a shaky start. It does get better, I swear! And your reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Draco's Friend

I don't own any of the characters except the ones that I made up just of this story.

Chapter 2

Draco's Friend

There was a sound. A small strange sound like muffled shouts. Everyone in the Great Hall froze. The noise became louder and louder. Strange beating noises could be heard echoing through out the hall.

"What's happening?" cried Ginny softly, clutching Ron's shoulder.

The noise was coming from the Hall.

"Filch!" called Dumbledore, "close the door!"

Filch ran to the door and closed it and lock it.

"Done sir," said Filch as he stepped away from the door.

Then a pounding noise came on the other side of the door.

"They're trying to break down the door!" cried a Ravenclaw.

"Everyone back!" called Dumbledore and all the students made their way as close to the staff table as they could get.

Then without warning the door burst down and Death Eaters came swarming in. Soon about fifty stood in the Great Hall.

Then one stepped forward a black cloak covered his face.

"Give us the girl," he hissed.

"What girl are you talking about?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"You know Albus," hissed the Death Eater, "give her to us."

"She's not here!" said Dumbledore, "even if she was I would never hand her over."

"We know she's here!" whispered the Death Eater, "we were tipped off."

The Death Eater turned and stared directly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Give her to us," said the Death Eater, "NOW!"

"NEVER!" howled Dumbledore at the top of his voice.

A whisper seemed to move through the Great Hall like wind, a fair voice hung there limp and soon faded. Dumbledore smiled and nodded as though something had just been decided.

"NOW!" yelled the Death Eater and he drew his sword and so did the others. "Or we will take her by force."

"We do not have her," said Dumbledore.

Death Eaters in the back closed the door.

"There will be no survivors," said the Death Eater, "you will pay!"

He raised his sword. Another whisper ran through the room.

Then as the Death Eater was about to strike the doors burst open.

A young girl on a white horse rode through the room. Fast as lightening she drew her sword as she rode through the room. She struck a Death Eater and he fell to the ground. Some now tried to make their way to the door. She blocked them. The girl had white blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She had pale skin. Her face had soft features yet they were turned into a hard heated stare. She wore jeans and a white shirt with a blade of brilliant silver. Then she froze, then she turned her head sharply to the side and stared directly into Harry's eyes. Unlike his her eyes were the deepest shade of blue Harry thought he had ever seen. They looked like sapphires. His emerald, but he had seen only one other person with eyes like these but he couldn't place them. She turned her head around and once more she brought her steel against a Death Eater. Spells flew around her but she moved swiftly and managed to dodge them. Then he turned and saw Draco. His eyes wide and full of concern and…Harry could have been mistaken but he thought he saw tears beginning to swell. Harry broke his eyes away from Draco when he heard a scream. The girl was surrounded and Hermione and Ginny had been the ones to scream. A Death Eater had grabbed Hermione and Ginny by their hair and threw them to the ground.

"Raya!" cried the Death Eater and the girl turned. So that was Raya. "We have prisoners."

"Let them go," said Raya and her voice echoed off the stone walled hall.

"Not until you give yourself to us," said the Death Eater who had grabbed Hermione and Ginny, who were lying on the floor, the Death Eater had throw them so hard that they were having trouble getting up. "You would be quite a prize for the Dark Lord."

Harry saw Ron try to dive for Hermione but Dumbledore held out his arm, keeping him back.

Harry eyes snapped back to Draco when he heard Draco let out a whisper.

"Dad," he said so quietly that Harry almost couldn't hear, but he did.

Then his eyes went back to Raya.

"Fine," she said and she dismounted from her horse, "but let them go first and promise me they will never be harmed."

"Agreed," said the Death Eater, who was Lucius.

And Lucius grabbed Ginny and Hermione's arms and dragged them upwards. Ginny staggered for a moment and Hermione was flung into Ron's arms.

"You okay," whispered Ron.

"My head," Hermione whimpered against Ron's shirt, "it, (pause as she moaned in pain), it hurts."

Then everyone's attention went back on Raya. Who was walking slowly toward the Lucius. Then Lucius grabbed her arm, threw her sword on the floor, and pulled her up against him.

"Let's go," he said.

"RAYA!" roared a voice and Harry realize it was Draco.

Raya's head snapped around and saw him, "DRACO!" she cried.

Then Lucius slapped her so hard she fell to the floor.

"Somebody tame my son!" cried Lucius. And two Death Eaters came to hold Draco. But Draco drew out a sword (which after learning how to use it during practices always kept it with him) and slashed at them. They fell to the floor in front of him. Lucius turned around and Raya used this moment to hurl him to the ground.

"Draco!" she cried, "my sword."

He picked up the sword and tossed it to her and she grabbed it easily from the air.

"Amaltheea," cried Raya to her horse "Go now! Go and block the other from escaping!"

The horse seemed to understand her and ran off. Raya drew out her wand, which, unlike any other Harry had seen glimmered purple and green in her grasp. She muttered a spell and Lucius was thrown to one side of the room and chained there. Draco and Raya continued to slash at the Death Eaters until every single on of them had fallen to their feet. Draco seemed in control of things but Raya was nothing short of powerful. She certainly was a Gryffindor, Harry could tell that no matter how bright she was or how gentle or how demanding she was, she was a Gryffindor.

"And now you Lucius," shouted Raya so that the whole room could hear. "Because I am a fool and care for your son, you leave now only with this."

She left a slash on each cheek and muttered a spell.

"Now tell your dark lord that he will never capture me, and tell him everything that happened tonight," she said and then stoked his face wounds with her sword, "if you do not. The words will spill from your wounds."

With that she muttered a spell and he was gone.

She took a deep sign and turned to meet Draco's eyes. Without words they ran to each other and embraced. They hugged each other like they were afraid to let go.

"You okay?" whispered Draco.

"Yes," said Raya, "I'm fine."

They parted and Draco held her arm and walked her over to the crowd of students and teachers.

Harry could tell however that Raya wasn't fine. Blood splattered the front of her shirt, and it was not the blood of the Death Eaters. A slash along the hand Harry could tell would not stop bleeding until it was properly medicated. And Harry could tell that she had gotten slashed in the stomach with some sort of spell.

"This," said Dumbledore slowly, "is Raya."

Silence. As Professor McGonagall put a Hogwarts school robe on her.

"Raya," said Dumbledore, "we had a private sorting, here is your badge."

He pointed his wand at the left side of her chest and a Gryffindor badge appeared. She smiled weakly.

"And you Draco," said Dumbledore, "now that it is out in the open, you may go to your real house."

"Thank you sir," said Draco and he through an evil glare at Crabbe and Goyle smirked at him.

"Here is your badge," said Dumbledore and a Gryffindor badge replaced his Slytherin one. "I am sorry for all the trouble that the plan may have caused you."

Murmurs began running through the Great Hall, everyone was terribly confused. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all glanced at each other, wondering what was going on.

"It's alright Dumbledore," said Draco, "as long as Raya's safe."

Raya smiled at him.

"You all will retire to your dormitories," said Dumbledore and everyone began to shuffle out of the Great Hall, all stopping to take a look at the mysterious new girl.

Harry, Draco, Raya, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all stood rooted to their places.

"Raya," said Dumbledore, "I hope that you're room is suitable."

"Professor," she said, and she laughed lightly, "I have lived in a abandoned house in the middle of the woods for 16 years. I think I could handle having a fluffy, warm bed."

Dumbledore smiled and sent them on their way. The six of them strode out in silence.

"Thank you Raya," said Hermione when the entered the Hall. "For what you did back there."

"There is no need for thanks," said Raya and she smiled.

"Malfoy," said Harry coldly, "why are _you_ in Gryffindor?"

Draco stared at him for a long moment.

"Excuse me," said Draco and he ran up the stairs.

"Draco!" called Raya and ran after him.

She rounded a corner and almost ran into him.

"Draco are you alright?" asked Raya covering his hand with hers.

"I had to," said Draco, "I had no other choice."

"What are you talking about?" asked Raya.

Then Draco covered her mouth with his hand as they heard voice coming up the hall. When the people reached the top of the stairs they realized it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Raya was about to call to them but Draco covered her mouth with his hand again.

"Shh!" he said, so quietly that it seemed he almost didn't say it at all.

"Well, what do you think about her?" they heard Harry ask Ron.

"I think she's cool," said Ron, "but she hangs out with Malfoy. Definite plummet in points there."

Raya got angry and was about to shout at them when Draco pulled her back.

"What do you think?" asked Harry to Ginny.

"She seems very brave, she belongs in Gryffindor," said Ginny, "but how could somebody so nice hang out with that scum."

Raya tried again and again Draco pulled her back.

"And you?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I think she's very sweet," said Hermione, "but I agree with Ron on the Draco part."

"What do you think?" Ron asked Harry.

"I think," he started then paused, "I don't know what I think. She seems to have this air about her that lets you know that she is powerful and has a lot of secrets. I don't know. She's strange. Good strange. But Strange."

They walked away.

Raya turned towards Draco. Her face was lined with disappointment.

"Don't worry about it, Ray," said Draco putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "He'll find out soon enough."

Find out what? Find out next chapter. The next chapter explains pretty much everything. Please Review! Thanks!


	3. Dumbledore Explains

Once again I do not own the characters. Except Raya.

Chapter 3

Dumbledore Explains

Harry slept restlessly that night. He kept dreaming about Sirius, and that stupid weapon. He knew that that weapon was what Voldemort wanted. He knew that Voldemort would do anything to get it.

Harry awoke with a start at the same place he did every night, with him almost being able to see what was in the bundle in Sirius's arms. He pounded his fists on his sheets. He drew back the hangings from around his bed and saw that it was late. Luckily it was a Saturday and there was no school. Ever since 6th year they had found that it was better for everyone to arrive on Friday and get situated over the weekend and go to classes that following Monday.

Harry slowly got out of bed and walked over to Ron's bed. There Ron was mumbling something about doing elephant impressions. Harry frowned for he had no idea what this meant and he shook Ron awake.

"Huh! What!" said Ron as he slowly got up and out of bed.

"C'mon!" said Harry, "lets get going before Draco does, I don't think I gonna be able to stand seeing him in the morning and at night."

Ron nodded his head, they both got up and walked to the common room where the found Hermione and Ginny talking concernedly in one corner.

"What's going on?" asked Ron as they reached Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh!" started Ginny, "well. It's about Raya."

"What about her?" asked Harry taking a seat next to Hermione and Ron next to Ginny.

"Well," said Hermione, "last night. You know I share a dormitory with her. And well. When she thought no one was looking, she crept out of bed and just stood by the window just looking out over the distance. She wept, not aloud, but she wept and she just sang, 'somewhere at little boy cries. Somewhere a werewolf is alone. Somewhere a traitor regrets. And somewhere a man is reunited with his best friend.' And then she just walked out of the dormitory."

"That's when I saw her. She walked past my dormitory. And then Hermione and I met and watched her from the top of the stairs. She stood in front of the fire and just stood there all night. We finally fell asleep on the stairs and when we awoke she was gone."

"Let's go see if Draco is in the dormitory," said Harry, "maybe he knows where she is."

Yet when the four of them went to check his bed he was nowhere to be found.

That night Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny kept a look out for Raya or Draco but neither returned to their dormitories.

The next day Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting by the tree but who should come along but Neville.

"Hello Harry!" said Neville, "Hermione, Ron, Ginny."

"Hi!" everyone answered back in unison.

"Have you all seen that girl around?" asked Neville sitting down next to Ginny.

"You mean Raya?" asked Harry, "no I haven't."

"I wanted to ask her about that wound, see if see was feeling any better," said Neville, "but she almost seemed to vanish."

"Yes," said a voice behind Neville that sounded light and airy, "I wish I knew where."

There stood Luna. Pencil in her hair, and (of course) an issue of "The Quibbler" in her arms.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"She seemed very interesting and would be nice to talk to," said Luna sitting beside Neville who cast her a nervous glance.

The six of them talked underneath the willow tree until about noon.

"We better be getting in for lunch," said Harry standing up.

The six of them walked in to Hogwarts together. But before they could reach to pull open the doors to the Great Hall they opened from the other side and they stood face to face with Dumbledore.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "I was looking for you."

They all exchanged glances.

"All of you come with me," Dumbledore said.

The six of them followed Dumbledore through the hallways to his office. They all stepped on the bird staircase.

"Every flavor beans," said Dumbledore and the bird staircase began to rotate upwards.

Then they got up and opened the door to his office. The office looked like it always had. Still messy and unorganized (much like Harry's own room) with beautiful possessions placed throughout the room that gave it a regal touch.

Dumbledore motioned for them all to take seats. They all sat and Dumbledore stood behind his large desk looking at them all keenly.

"How was your summer, everyone?" asked Dumbledore as he took his seat.

"Good," they all murmured, for they were still not sure why they were here.

"I have called you here on account of Raya and Draco," said Dumbledore, "you all have questions, and I am willing to answer them."

Everyone's ears perked up.

"First we will start out when Raya was just a baby," said Dumbledore. "She was born into a happy home with loving parents. Her parents were in the Order of the Phoenix so from the start they knew she was in danger. They had a family friend take her from their home and take her to a deserted house in a glade in the very center of the forbidden forest."

"Now," said Dumbledore, "Raya was born with strength beyond the strength of men. She was powerful beyond reckoning even at birth, yet she did not know how to harness her strength. When the family friend found that her parents had died he took action. He trained her when she was near one years old. He trained her in how to connect her special powers. Then when she had almost turned two, the family friend was found guilty for a crime he never committed and was taken away to Azkaban. They would have taken her as well, had they been able to find her or even knew she was there. They never knew she lived there. They presumed that she was dead like her parents and that only her sibling survived."

He paused and took a sigh.

"From there her life grew worse," said Dumbledore, "for three weeks she was one and learning to take care of herself. She fed herself and clothed herself and continued her own training into the long hours of the night. Only she could ever find the strength and knowledge to do this at such an age. Then, her fortunes changed. On the eve of her second birthday Death Eaters had been tipped off that she was still alive and living in the house. They planned to storm the house to search for her. Yet, one Death Eater made a terrible mistake. He brought along his son, Draco, who he hoped would follow his footsteps and become the greatest of Voldemort's followers."

Harry took this time Dumbledore paused to look around at everyone else. They all seemed very deep into the story, like himself, almost like the story was a trance.

"Yet, Lucius did not know that Draco had no intention of being what his father wanted him to be. Even at the age of two he could tell that his father was a bad person that did bad things. He hated his father, though he knew if he ever let his father know this, that his father would kill him," said Dumbledore, "when the Death Eaters broke through the door Draco asked his father if he could go around the house and look at what toys were there. His father let him. When Draco went upstairs he went in the first room he saw and found Raya trying frantically to find a hiding space.

_(flashback)_

"_You're the one my father's looking for," said Draco. _

"_He can't find me," said Raya looking at him desperately. _

"_I won't let him," said Draco, "Here!" _

_He pulled her inside a large wardrobe. He quickly shut the door and found a small toy to pretend to be playing with when Lucius opened the door. _

_  
"Was anyone in here son?" asked Lucius, "did you see anyone?" _

"_No father," said Draco, "its too quiet in here. I would tell you if I saw that nasty girl you were talking about." _

"_That's my boy," said Lucius, "we leave soon." _

"_Alright father," said Draco and Lucius shut the door. _

"_Come out," said Draco and he helped Raya out of the closet. _

"_What's your name?" asked Raya staring deep into his gray eyes. _

"_Draco," he said, "what's yours?" _

"_Raya," said Raya. _

"_My father wants you dead," said Draco, "I won't let anything happen to you." _

"_DRACO!" he heard his father yell from the hall, "WE LEAVE NOW!" _

"_Yes father," he called back then turned back to Raya, "I will come back tomorrow and see you. And the next day, and the day after that. I'll come everyday!" _

"_But be safe!" said Raya and Draco slipped out of the room. _

_Raya drew her invisibility cloak around her and when she heard them all leave she ran to the window and looked out. As the Death Eaters walked she could see them still peering into the windows._

_(End of Flashback)_

"And so Raya and Draco grew to be like brother and sister to each other," said Dumbledore, "they were inseparable. It seemed that they were bound together. Until it came time for Draco to come to Hogwarts. Raya could not remember a sadder day than that.

_(Flashback)_

_They were in the room that they had first met._

"_Draco, you cannot leave me here all alone," said Raya sobbing. _

"_I will still see you!" said Draco, crying as well. _

"_When," asked Raya, "you will have homework and other friends. No time for me." _

"_Nobody could ever replace you in my life," said Draco and he hugged her. _

"_What if you forget me," said Raya quietly through silent tears that fell like rain from the sky from her eyes. _

"_No one could ever forget," said Draco, "someone like you." _

"_Please write to me," said Raya, "promise me we will never be apart in spirit." _

"_I promise you," said Draco, "I will ask Dumbledore if I can see you during summers and weekends." _

"_Draco," said Dumbledore from the hallway of the deserted house, "we must leave now. We must put you in a private sorting so your father cannot harm you. We will be late, please hurry." _

"_Coming," said Draco, and he turned to leave. _

_Raya grabbed his hand. _

"_Draco," she said desperately, Draco could never remember her eyes ever bearing fear, "please." _

"_I must," said Draco. _

_He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _

"_Good-b," Draco started but Raya sharply covered his mouth with her hand. _

"_Don't," she hissed sharply, still sobbing, "don't ever say good-bye to me." _

_Draco placed his hand on top of hers, "See you in my dreams." _

"_Not if I see you first," sobbed Raya (a little joke they had between them) and with that Draco turned and departed. _

_Dumbledore was walking with him swiftly outside. _

"_You will see her again," said Dumbledore after watching Draco peer over at the house five times. _

"_Over weekends?" asked Draco hopefully snapping his head around to look at Dumbledore. _

"_I am afraid not," said Dumbledore, "it would look to risky if you were off every weekend and no one could find you." _

_Draco looked at him as if someone had told him that he was sentenced to death by torture. _

"_You father suspects that you don't want to follow him," said Dumbledore explaining more thoroughly, "he is sending two spies to act as your followers but they are really watching you Draco. Be aware. They have ways of telling if you are being false or sincere, so you must act like a Death Eater. They are not the only way that you will be watched at Hogwarts that I am sure of Draco." _

_Draco looked like he was having a hard time taking this all in so Dumbledore paused. When Draco looked up at him expectantly he continued. _

"_There are certain people you must be mean to if you are to pull the wool over you father's eyes. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, him you must be especially cruel to. Your father hates him for he is the only one that escaped his master's grasp. And anyone who closely resembles a friend to him, yes, be mean to them too. You also will automatically be put into Slytherin when you put the hat on tonight. That is why we are having a private sorting with you this afternoon," said Dumbledore. _

"_I will be able to see her during summers won't I?" asked Draco as they reached the Hogwarts doors. _

"_Yes," said Dumbledore, "we have arranged it so that your father has agreed to send you to a camp that is based here at Hogwarts for the most intelligent students to continue their learning so they will continue to perform above their other peers. You father has signed the forms." _

"_It's not a real camp is it?" asked Draco as they made their way through the Hogwarts halls to Dumbledore's office. _

"_No," said Dumbledore, "you will be staying with Raya at her house the whole summer and you will be able to catch up on events there." _

_(End of Flashback)_

"Draco had no choice," said Dumbledore, "you must accept him into Gryffindor as a Gryffindor would."

"What else happened?" asked Ginny who was at the edge of her seat with excitement.

"Draco and Raya saw each other only during the summers from then on, only one or twice a year if something important came up where they had to see each other. Yet dark times spread over the end of the sixth year and Raya and Draco where kept apart. Raya grieved heavily over the loss and as did Draco though he could not show it openly. Everyone here hates Draco for some reason or another. But please keep him safe, his father now knows of his son and how he betrayed him. Keep Raya safe to for a shadow ever follows her footsteps as Voldemort gets closer and closer to finding her. She is never safe. He must never find her."

"Dumbledore," said Luna, "why must he not find her?"

"Because, if he did he could cover all the lands in darkness and bring both wizards and muggles under his control," answered Dumbledore.

"How?" asked Ron.

"If he had Raya under the imperious curse there is no telling of the damage she could inflicted. You saw what she did at the feast, image if they were aurors," said Dumbledore.

"Why is she so powerful?" asked Hermione.

"I should not tell you," said Dumbledore and he paused, searching each of the young faces, "and yet I still feel it is right. Raya is the weapon. She is the weapon he seeks. He is ever on the lookout for her. He will never stop hunting her. He will never rest until she is brought under his spell and helps him cast away the good world into shadow and flame. Protect her as you would yourselves."

"Yes," said Ginny.

"Depart," said Dumbledore, "you will not see her today. Yet you will see her during classes tomorrow. Sit by her, make her feel welcome."

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville all got up and walked out.

"Harry," called Ron, "aren't you coming."

"Yeah," said Harry, he got up from his chair, "Coming!"

"Harry," said Dumbledore and Harry turned around, "remember. Raya is the weapon."

"Yes professor," said Harry and he walked out of the room.

That night Harry the same dream, and yet not so. Now it was the opposite. His dream took place as though he was the bundle being carried around in Sirius' arms.

He saw Sirius come in front of it and yet never saw his face. It seemed to be just a shadow.

He awoke with a start. He was close, so close. All he had to do was piece the dreams together. But there was still too little seen to know anything for sure. He got dressed and went down to breakfast. Neither Draco nor Raya was there. He walked down to his first class, which was Potions. Everyone was settled in their seats. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all left seats open near them and they all sat somewhat together. Then Snape walked in.

"Settle down everyone," said Snape, but there was no need for as soon as he walked in the class fell into a hushed silence.

"Now will everyone," started Snape but then everyone heard the door open. Raya and Draco walked in through the door. Draco was in his normal robes, but now with a Gryffindor patch rather than a Slytherin one.

"Sorry we're late," said Raya, "we have a note from Dumbledore."

She walked up to him and handed him the note.

"Sit down, both of you," snarled Snape.

Harry tried to get Raya's attention to sit by him. She and Draco took seats by Ron and Hermione and they gave Harry the thumbs-up sign.

"Today we will be working with Lizard tails, a very dangerous chemical, so be careful when using them," explained Snape. "The instructions are on the board, GO!"

With a flick of his wand the ingredients and quantities appeared on the large blackboard. Draco and Raya started immediately. From the looks of it, she was very good. Harry, who wasn't paying attention, was paired Neville. They worked very hard to perfect their potions, but it still needed a little work. Raya looked over in Harry's direction. She looked into his cauldron quizzically then looked over at Snape you had just closed the door to his office.

Raya dashed through the isle separating their seats and went to Harry and Neville's caldron. She added a couple of ingredients and muttered a few words and ran back to her seat right before the door opened and Snape stepped back into the room. Snape walked up and down the isles peering into people's caldron's a giving them grades.

"Thomas and Brown, I have no idea what's in your pot so I am forced to give you a failing grade," remarked Snape.

When he said that his lips curled into an evil smile that made Harry shiver with hate.

"Wealsey, Granger," said Snape passing by their spot, "good. ("Unfortunately," he said under his breath) an Outstanding."

Hermione looked as though she had just won a full size library for her home. Ron just looked amazed.

Harry gazed down at his pot, which lay still. His wasn't doing anything Hermione and Ron's was doing.

"Malfoy and, (he paused, he didn't know her last name) Raya," he said finally, "your pot looks."

He peered into the pot. His face expression changed from a evil grin to an astonished, almost faint look.

"Your pot looks, excellent," said Snape astoundingly, "Outstanding."

He walked over to Harry's.

"Well Potter and Longbottom, quite a match I would have to say," said Snape peering into the caldron.

Then the caldron began to look like normal.

"Potter, Longbottom," sighed Snape, "it is my great displeasure to give you an outstanding."

Harry almost fell to the floor. Snape. Outstanding. He had never heard those words in the same sentence with out a word like, no or not, in it.

"Wow!" Harry breathed as Snape walked away to look at other students caldrons.

Harry noticed that once Snape went away his pot looked like it had before, like just plain old muck.

"Class is over, you may leave," snarled Snape and he slammed the door to his office shut.

Harry quickly found Raya in the crowd. Unfortunately Draco was with her. Though Harry had heard the story, he still had a hard time believing Draco was on his side.

"Raya!" called Harry and Raya spun around to look at him with her dazzling eyes.

Harry caught up with her.

"I wanted to thank you," said Harry, "for what you did to my caldron. What did you do?"

"Well," said Raya, "I did not have enough time to complete the potion for you. I would not have done it otherwise, but I see you have the talent and are not motivated properly. So I cast a spell upon the caldron to do whatever Professor Snape wanted it to do. He wanted it to bubble and in the bubbles a small gold glow in the shape of an orb."

"Thanks again," said Harry.

"You are welcome, Harry," said Raya.

"Wait, I never told you my name," said Harry just remembering, "how do you know it."

"Everyone knows your name, Harry," said Raya, "even the ones that live in the middle of nowhere."

With that she walked of.

Draco started to follow.

Harry grabbed his wrist.

"Draco wait," sighed Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"I know all about you and Raya," said Harry ducking his head down.

"_ALL_ about Raya?" asked Draco looking stunned, "who told you?"

"Dumbledore," said Harry, "I know everything!"

"Well you're certainly taking it well," said Draco in astonishment.

"Well," said Harry, "why wouldn't I. I mean it's not like anything really big."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, "of course it's big!"

"Not really," said Harry smiling, "it'll just take some getting used to."

"How can you say that about her," said Draco.

"Say what?" asked Harry.

"Wait," said Draco, "what are you talking about?"

"About how you and Raya have been best friends since you were like two. And how you really do belong in Gryffindor," said Harry.

"But nothing about her family?" asked Draco.

"No. Why?" asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing," said Draco, "we were talking about different things."

"What were you talking about?" asked Harry eyeing Draco curiously.

"I thought that Dumbledore had told you about, um, her family," said Draco, "being the great people that they are."

"Yeah," said Harry slowly.

"Well I gotta go," said Draco and he dashed off after Raya.

"Well, that was kind of weird," said Harry aloud.

Draco caught up with Raya.

"And where have you been?" asked Raya smiling.

"Oh," said Draco, "just talking with Harry."

"Oh," said Raya slowly, "him."

"Yeah," said Draco, "apparently Dumbledore told them pretty much everything except, well, the BIG thing."

"Oh," said Raya nervously, "you're sure he left that part out?"

"Yeah," said Draco, "positive."

"Alright then," said Raya smiling. "Well, there is a long line of homework calling my name."

"Wanna do it together?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, sure," said Raya, "but not in the library. I hate all of the fascinated stares that I get from every corner of the room."

"Where then?" asked Draco, slightly amused.

"In the room of requirement," said Raya with her voice a little softer. "We can just think of a library ideal of the types of homework we have to do."

"Alright," said Draco smiling.

"That way I could avoid the stares," said Raya.

"Well," said Draco giving her a soft nudge with his elbow. "I couldn't blame them for staring."

Raya smiled and blushed and they walked to the Room of Requirement.

Well, what did you think? Sorry I lied in the last chapter. I said that you would find out what Draco was talking about when he said "He'll find out soon enough." Big secrets being unveiled next chapter I promise! Please review!


	4. Love Confessions

Chapter 4

Love Confessions

Harry went the rest of the week hardly seeing Raya. She was in most of his classes and yet he did not speak to her at all. Worst of all Dumbledore kept throwing awkward glances whenever he caught Harry staring at Raya. Finally Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a Halloween Dance.

"So Ron who are you thinking of asking?" asked Harry when he and Ron and Neville were alone in the Boys Dormitories.

"You know Harry," said Ron uneasily.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but its fun making you say it."

"Hermione, okay, you happy," hissed Ron, "but I can't. She told me that Krum is coming over from Durmstrang just to go to the dance with her. I can't believe she got back together with him, after all this time!"

Harry knew Ron liked Hermione. But he really did think I was fun making Ron admit his feelings out loud about Hermione. He also knew that Hermione did not like Krum at all and had just asked him to the dance to make Ron jealous. She succeeded.

"What about you Neville?" asked Ron, trying to change the subject.

"I was actually thinking about asking Luna," said Neville, "I mean I don't think she's expecting anyone to ask her. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Why not?" asked Harry, "I think she likes you Neville, she is always giving you the glossy eyed stare."

Ron laughed.

"How 'bout you Harry?" asked Ron, "Who are you thinking about asking?"

"Well," said Harry, "I was actually thinking of asking Raya."

"Raya," repeated Ron slowly in disbelief, "Draco won't let her out of his sight, you think he is going to let you take her to the dance."

"Well," said Harry, "its worth a try, she's really pretty."

"Good luck to you then," said Neville.

It was three days before the Halloween Dance.

Ron was walking down the staircase from the boys' dormitories when he saw Hermione in the common room. She was holding a letter. And she was crying.

Ron ran down the staircase, skipping down most of them, as fast as he could and pulled Hermione into an embrace.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron, holding her tight.

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione, "this is awful. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Ron patting her gently on the back, "shh, for what?"

"This letter," she started and then collapsed into tears.

Ron just held her for a little, sort of feeling awkward because he wasn't sure if it was something that he did to make her upset.

Finally Hermione started to speak again.

"This letter is from Viktor," said Hermione, "he said that he found someone else."

Ron, in that moment, hated Viktor Krum more than anything else in the world. More than a bad batch of fudge. More than spiders. More than Snape. More than anything.

"It's not even that I liked him," confessed Hermione and Ron looked shocked though Hermione didn't see, having her face pressed up against his shoulder. "I never loved him, I just wanted to make someone jealous."

Ron's heart sunk, it was probably Harry. Harry was famous. So of course, she would try to impress him by having a famous boyfriend.

"Its just that I hate being dumped," Hermione cried into his shoulder, "it feels so awful."

Ron's jaw trembled with anger. How could Krum do this to her? His Hermione. He wanted to try and make her feel better.

"Look on the bright side, at least you had a boyfriend, I've never really had anyone that was mine," said Ron, hoping they were comforting words.

"What are you talking about," said Hermione, "what about Lavendar?"

Ron cringed remembering his drunken mistake of kissing Lavender Brown and beginning a relationship he never truly wanted in the first place. Well, no, that's not true, he wanted it, but only for the reason that he was so angry that Hermione had kissed Krum that he wanted to get back at her. But the tables turned when Lavender became too attached and Ron fell more and more in love with Hermione.

"She didn't really count," replied Ron, "she was never really mine. I've never really had _anything _that was mine. I mean totally and completely mine. I came from a household of hand-me-downs and leftovers. Even here most of the things I have to share with Harry. Dorm room, books, you…"

"What?" said Hermione, her head shot up to look at him.

"Um," Ron started to stutter, he hadn't meant to say that, "it's just that, I've always come second, I'm always second and losing to some other bloke -"

"Ron," she interrupted him quietly.

"Yes?" asked Ron, looking down at her.

"It was you," said Hermione, "the one I was trying to make jealous."

Ron went into a state of shock. He had suddenly become aware of just how close he was holding her.

"And if you want something that is yours. Totally and completely yours," she stood on her tip toes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back.

"You've always been first in my eyes," she said quietly looking into his eyes.

Ron didn't know what to say. It was like in a matter of minutes every dream he had ever had since he was eleven was coming true. He knew he had to say something but he didn't trust his voice, so he did the next best thing. He covered her mouth with his and took her into a soft and gentle kiss. He didn't relax until he felt Hermione's arm snake around his neck. After a couple minutes she parted her lips for a second from his yet their lips were still only millimeters apart.

"I love you Ron," she whispered.

No words were ever spoken, or ever could be spoken, that could have made Ron happier.

"I love you too Hermione," said Ron.

And he immediately pulled her back into the kiss.

Little did they know that Harry was climbing through the portrait hole into the common room. Harry then saw his two best friends. Together. Well, very together. And he was happy. He tip toed silently across the common room, up the stairs and shut the door to the boys' dormitories. Then he said out loud, "FINALLY!"

Meanwhile. Neville was looking in the library for ironing charms for his robes. He spotted Luna sitting at one of the many tables all by herself flipping through a magazine, which happened to be upside down.

"Um, hi, Luna," said Neville awkwardly.

"Hullo Neville," said Luna, looking up from the newest edition of the Quibbler she had been reading.

"Well, Luna," said Neville and he sat beside her, "well, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

"What do you think Neville?" asked Luna sarcastically, looking back down at her magazine.

"Well," said Neville, "Would you like to go with me?"

Luna's head popped up. She took a sharp intake of breath before nodding vigorously.

"Yeah," said Luna, then a confused and hurt look came over her face, "is this just a joke? Please tell me if it is."

"No," said Neville, "I wouldn't ever play a joke like that on anyone!"

"Okay," said Luna looking deep into his eyes, "I believe you."

"Great," said Neville, "so I'll meet you in the hall in front of the Great Hall."

"Okay," said Luna smiling.

"Alright," said Neville, "bye! See ya later!"

"Bye!" said Luna and she returned to her magazine slowly turning it right side up, however she looked a great deal happier.

It was the day before the dance.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were walking down the hallway that nice Friday afternoon for lunch.

"I can't believe it," said Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Did you hear? Pansy Parkinson wasn't getting any invites so she is going with Goyle!" said Hermione laughing.

"Wow!" said Ron, "Pansy finally realized who was on her level."

All three of them laughed.

Then all they made their way down the hallway they heard voices. They were coming from an empty classroom of which the door hadn't been shut the whole way.

"So," said the first voice, which sounded like Draco, "how many invites have you gotten."

"Quite a few," said the second unmistakable voice of Raya, "but I haven't excepted any of them."

"Yeah," said Draco, "me either."

"Do you want to go together?" asked Draco, "we'd go as friends, of course."

"It would be a lot easier going with you than some stranger," said Raya, "I don't know anybody here."

"You know Harry," said Draco laughing. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Draco!" laughed Raya, "you're insane! Ask Harry to go to the dance with me! Honestly!"

"I was only joking!" said Draco, "I have go to lunch."

"And I have to go speak with Professor Sprout," said Raya.

"Alright," said Draco, "see ya later!"

"Bye!" said Raya.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Raya walked briskly ahead of them and out of the Hogwarts main doors.

"Tough Luck mate," said Ron, "looks like she doesn't like you that way."

At that same moment the trio noticed that Dumbledore was behind them.

They turned around and saw him. He just shook his head and walked away.

"What do you suppose that was about?" asked Hermione, turning to look at Harry again.

Ron sighed and draped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Who knows why Dumbledore does anything. The purpose will all be revealed at the end of the year like it always is."

They walked outside and began taking a stroll on the Hogwarts grounds.

"So," said Harry, "I guess asking Raya is out. Well, Ron, um I was kinda wondering something."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask this girl to the dance, even before Raya, but I am not sure if I can," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Ron, looking puzzled.

"Well let's just say that her brother may kill me if I do," said Harry.

Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face. She smiled at Harry.

"Well he shouldn't," said Ron, not picking up the hint quite as quickly as Hermione, "any girl would lucky to have you for a boyfriend."

"Even Ginny?" asked Harry.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ron, "OUT OF ALL THE GIRLS OF THIS SCHOOL YOU HAD TO CHOOSE MY INNOCENT BABY SISTER!"

"You just said that any girl would be lucky to have me for a boyfriend!" said Harry.

"WELL NOT GINNY!" yelled Ron his face growing red.

"Oh Ron!" said Hermione, "please. Its not like Harry is going to do anything bad to her."

"Fine!" said Ron, "but if you EVER hurt her, you will have me to deal with!"

"Okay!" said Harry, "I'll go find her and ask her."

Harry left and went towards the Gryffindor Common Room. There were lots of students walking around the common room. Harry searched for Ginny. He spotted her sitting on the couch in front of the fire reading what looked like a card and smiling.

"Hey Ginny," said Harry, making her jump, "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh!" said Ginny, catching her breath from the scare, "just a love note."

"Oh really," said Harry mischievously, but inside he was feeling his heart go into his throat, "from who?"

"From that Ravenclaw, Michael," said Ginny, "he said having an older girlfriend was nice for while but he feels that now that he has seen the rest of the girls and been with them that he thought I was okay! Can you believe that? The nerve of him."

"That is pretty low," said Harry, sitting down beside her, relief washing over him.

"He's asking me to the dance," said Ginny quietly and looking at the letter.

"What are you going to say?" asked Harry.

"No!" said Ginny quickly, "well, maybe yes, I mean I can't get a date otherwise."

"Sound casual," Harry thought.

"Well, how 'bout me?" he asked, trying his best to make it look like he didn't desperately want to go with her.

"You?" asked Ginny, looking taken aback, "don't you have some beautiful girl that is dying to go with you that you could say yes to."

"Well the prettiest girl in Hogwarts is sitting next to me," said Harry, "so how 'bout it? Wanna come to the dance with me?"

"Alright,' said Ginny, blushing and ducking her head down so her hair caught the firelight, making it look even more beautiful than it already was. "Wait! What about Ron?"

"I already got his permission," said Harry.

"You came up here to ask me?" asked Ginny, "I thought you were just trying to be nice!"

"Yeah well," said Harry blushing and looking sheepish, "I really wanted to ask you."

"Well," said Ginny standing up, looking a little flustered, "I gotta get to bed. See you tomorrow night!"

Hey! Guess what! One more time I'm sorry that you haven't found out the big secret yet. I have a lot to write and I do not want each chapter to be too long, or you'll lose interest. So next chapter for sure, for sure. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Raya's Secret

Chapter 5

Raya's Secret

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco all stood at the bottom of the staircase that led up to the girls' dormitories. Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Draco," said Harry uneasily.

"Yeah?" said Draco.

"We're okay right?" asked Harry, looking over at Draco.

Draco looked at Harry. "Yeah," he said, "we're okay."

Harry gave Draco a friendly punch in the shoulder. Draco gave one back. Ron walked over awkwardly and shook Draco's hand, as did Neville.

While the girls were still getting ready, Harry and the rest of the guys decided to sit down and talk. And after a short while they were laughing together like old friends.

"Glad to see that you're all friends," said a voice from the stairs case.

Neville turned to see Luna.

"Luna!" said Neville, "I thought I was meeting you downstairs. How did you get into Gryffindor Tower?"

"The girls brought me," said Luna smiling.

"What girls?" asked Harry, coming up from behind Neville, laughing.

"Very funny," said Hermione coming up from behind Luna.

Hermione and Luna walked down the stairs followed by Raya and Ginny.

"Hermione," said Ron, he couldn't take his eyes of her, she looked gorgeous she wore a deep purple gown and her hair was all up, she looked breath taking, "you look. You look. Wow!"

"Thanks," said Hermione.

"Hey, Ray," said Draco teasingly, "having fun looking all pretty!"

"Oh, tons," she replied sarcastically and laughed, "shall we?"

"We shall," said Draco and they walked arm in arm out of the portrait hole with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna following and then into the Great Hall.

The dance was going great. The Weird Sisters were playing and all the students were dancing.

"I'll be right back," said Harry to Ginny, "I'm going to get a drink."

"Alright," said Ginny and she continued dancing.

Harry walked over to the punch bowl and began to fill his cup

"I see you brought Ginny to the dance," said a voice behind Harry.

Harry spun around to see Dumbledore.

"Not Raya?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Harry, "she didn't want to come with me. She sounded disgusted when Draco brought it up."

"Harry, come with me," said Dumbledore and Harry followed Dumbledore up to his office.

"Please take a seat," said Dumbledore.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Harry sitting.

"No," said Dumbledore, "I have brought you up here to inform you."

"Inform me?" asked Harry, "Inform me of what?"

"There is a reason that Raya did not want to come to the dance with you," said Dumbledore. "What exactly did she say when Draco brought it up?"

"She said something like 'Are you insane!' Something that was a definite no," explained Harry.

"Let me start from Raya's beginning again. Harry," said Dumbledore and he paused took a deep breath and continued, "Sirius is the family friend that took Raya from her home. He is the one that raised her and then was taken to Azkaban."

"What!" said Harry and he stood up, "why didn't he tell me?"

"For the same reason that I didn't tell you when you were up here last, Harry. You weren't ready!"

"Why?" asked Harry, "it seems that I am never ready for anything around here."

"And that is why I am telling you now," said Dumbledore, "that is of course unless you want to continue ranting and raving. For if you do by all means continue."

Harry slowly sat back down and waited patiently for Dumbledore to continue.

"You see Harry. Have you ever wondered why nobody knows or speaks Raya's last name?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry hadn't really thought about it before then. But yeah, now that he mentioned it, it was quite strange.

"Harry, would you like to know Raya's full name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Harry leaning in once more in the Raya Story Trance.

"Raya's full name is," said Dumbledore and heaved a sigh, "Raya Lily Potter."

Harry froze.

"She is your sister Harry," said Dumbledore and with that he got up and walked to his private room.

Harry just sat there for a moment. Raya, his sister. No way. Dumbledore was joking. Right? No Dumbledore did not joke. Not about things like this. He slowly got up and made his way back to the Great Hall.

There he had to push his way through the crowd that had circled the dance floor.

"Harry!" called Ginny and she beckoned for him to follow her. He walked towards her in silence and broke through the crowd were Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny stood.

Harry looked out of to the middle of the floor and saw Draco and Raya dancing. He had never seen anyone dance that way before.

"She's my sister," Harry thought. "This is incrediable."

A different song came on and Raya and Draco looked exhausted and began moving their way outside the crowd to sit for a while.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked as another slow song blared throughout the room.

"Nothing," said Harry and he walked over to where Raya was laughing with Draco in front of the punch bowl.

"Raya!" called Harry and Raya turned so her entrancing eyes locked with his. He beckoned for her to come.

"Yes?" asked Raya when she met up with him.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to dance," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Raya, Harry noticed she was uncomfortable, "I guess."

Harry led Raya out onto the dance floor. They assumed the dancing position and began to dance.

Raya noticed Harry was looking at her funny.

"What is it?" asked Raya.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"For what?" asked Raya.

"That I wasn't there for you," said Harry, "I wasn't there through any of it."

Draco who was sipping a drink about 3 feet away almost choked on it as he realized what Harry meant.

"Harry," said Raya questioningly. "What are you saying?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"Raya, I promise I'll be a better brother," Harry said and gave her a tight hug.

At first she was stunned. Who told him? She looked over at Draco he shook his head; he looked as stunned as her.

"Who told you?" asked Raya.

"Dumbledore," said Harry releasing her and looking into her eyes. He remembered whose eyes they were; they were his dad's.

Draco walked slowly up to them.

"And you," said Harry looking at Draco and then Harry hugged him too.

"Thanks for taking care of her," said Harry.

"I still intend to," said Draco firmly walking over to Raya's side.

Raya could sense that even though the boys were friends now that they would still have things to fight over, and right now it seemed to be her.

Raya could see tears of happiness in Harry's eyes.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione coming up behind him.

He turned around and she saw his tears.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"See this girl," said Harry smiling and pointing at Raya.

Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna came up behind Hermione, they all looked confused.

"Raya," said Harry, "she's my sister. Raya Lily Potter!"

Raya smiled at Harry. She looked relieved that Harry finally knew.

"Is this true?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Raya looking up, "Harry's my brother."

Everyone smiled.

"Draco," said Ron, "you knew about this."

"I always knew," said Draco, "that's why I was assigned to be mean to Harry."

"That's why his father hates me so much," said Raya, "the other reason is that I am destined to be stronger than even Dumbledore, and Voldemort."

"Everyone!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the halls. "This is the last song, and everyone will then return to their chambers."

A slow song was heard through out the Great Hall and everyone paired off.

Harry offered Ginny his hand. Neville grabbed Luna and they ran to the dance floor. Ron and Hermione walked quietly to the middle of the dance floor. Raya glanced and Draco and they began to dance.

"So how do you feel, Ray?" asked Draco as they danced. "Now that the secret is out?"

"I feel like everyone will start judging me differently, the sister of the famous Harry Potter that came out of nowhere" said Raya and paused as Draco spun her around, then continued, "I also feel confused."

"How so?" asked Draco dipping Raya and bringing her back up.

"I hope that Harry knowing and wanting to spend time with me won't change anything between us," said Raya worried, "you're my best friend in the whole world Draco, we can't drift apart."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Draco smiling.

"But I also love Harry and don't want to hurt him," said Raya, "and its not like I don't want to spend time with him."

"If he is truly ready to have a sister, he is going to have to learn how to share you," said Draco, "I know I will."

Raya laughed as the song ended and they walked arm in arm out into the hall and up the marble staircase.

They entered the common room and walked to where they had to part to get to their dormitories.

"I'll see you later," said Draco kissing Raya's forehead.

"I'll see you in my dreams," smiled Raya.

"Not if I see you first," said Draco smiling down at Raya, he always had been the taller of the two friends.

Raya made her way upstairs. When she opened the door she was met by Hermione and Ginny changing into their nightclothes.

"So Raya!" said Ginny gleefully, "your really Harry's sister!"

"Yeah," said Raya. "It's strange having all of the news out."

"Well," said Hermione thoughtfully, "if you don't want us to tell anyone than your secret is safe with us."

"It doesn't matter," said Raya, "keep it to yourselves or tell the world, the hard part was getting over the fact that Harry knows."

Hermione slipped on her nightdress and climbed onto her bed.

"So you lived all by yourself for that long a time?" she asked as Raya changed into her nightclothes.

"Yeah," said Raya, "of course Draco helped me when he could."

"That's amazing," said Ginny as she went towards the door of the dormitory, "I wish I could stay but I have to be back in my down rooms. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"See you Ginny," said Raya.

"'Night!" said Hermione and Ginny closed the door.

Hermione turned to Raya.

"So you're the weapon?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," answered Raya slipping into bed.

"How?" asked Hermione, "I mean Harry would have been an extraordinary wizard anyway but he is really more powerful because of Voldemort's attack. Because of his scar. What makes you more powerful?"

"I don't know," said Raya, "Dumbledore said he would tell me in time. You know Dumbledore keeping everything a mystery until it's necessary that you know."

"Yeah," said Hermione.

She opened her mouth to ask another question about Raya and Voldemort but Lavender and Parvati entered the room giggling so both Hermione and Raya drew their curtains around their beds.

All right! Now you know the big secret! Read and review please! Thanks! Flames will be ignored.


	6. Devoted

Chapter 6

Devoted

That Sunday the eight friends all worked on a homework assignment. They all sat outside near the lake.

"How could Snape do this!" said Ron who was sitting with his back up against the willow tree pulling at the grass, "he assigns us homework the weekend of the dance!"

"He is just trying to get you ready tot the big test you have coming up," said Hermione who lay with her face facing the sky while resting her head on Ron's lap, "even though he is a great prat. It probably is for your own good."

"Still," said Harry, struggling with the same assignment while laying on his stomach on the ground, "he could have made it a little bit easier."

"AH!" said Luna throwing down her books, "nobody ever warned me how hard 6th year would be."

"Of course my dear brother gave me absolutely no warning," said Ginny sending a glare in Ron's direction.

"Snape does this on purpose," said Neville who was sitting cross-legged working on Snape's assignment, "it is his form of sick entertainment."

"Do you need help Neville?" asked Raya who was sitting nearby with her Charms book open on her lap facing the tree.

"No way Ray! You're helping me first!" said Draco who had his back against her back and he was facing the opposite direction.

"Fine!" said Raya turning and helping Draco with his Potions essay.

Harry took this time to move over to Ron and Hermione. Ginny who noticed Harry moved also scooted closer.

"Have you ever noticed how close those two are?" whispered Harry.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "but you heard Dumbledore. They go way, way back. They are like brother and sister."

"Well Raya is my sister!" said Harry, "not Draco's!"

"Are you jealous?" asked Ginny half teasing, half dead serious.

"Yeah," said Harry leaning back, "I guess I am."

Suddenly Draco cried out in pain and clasped his arm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he cried.

"Draco?" asked Raya, "Draco what is it?"

"My arm," said Draco, "my mark!"

Raya gasped and stood up abruptly and Draco did the same.

The other six all glanced at each other, all thinking the same thing. What did Draco mean by mark? Was it the Dark Mark? Was Draco really not good after all?

Harry and his friend's attention went towards the doors to Hogwarts when the flung open and a very worried looking Dumbledore strode out towards the group. When he got very close he stopped.

"Raya, Draco, come with me," he said, "immediately!"

Raya and Draco rushed to his side and finally into Hogwarts.

"Now," said Ron, "the question is this. Do you do what we all know we want to do and go and follow or should we just stay here like we know we are supposed to?"

They all looked at each other. Got up and ran into Hogwarts.

They ran down the corridors and finally they saw the end of Raya's school robes float around a corner.

"There!" pointed Luna and they all quickly followed.

They were just about to round the corner when they heard the footsteps stop just where they were going to turn.

"Raya," said Dumbledore, "they have come. They know that you are here, that is a thanks to Lucius of course, and they will stop at nothing to come here and kill you."

"I have stopped them before," said Raya, "with Draco's help we can ward them off, as always."

"I am afraid it will take a much greater force this time Raya," said Dumbledore, "Voldemort has discovered the secret to how to make things live. He is building an army of creatures unknown to come and snatch you away."

"How do you know this?" asked Draco.

"I have seen it with Professor Trawlaney," said Dumbledore.

"That old bat!" said Draco, "then we must not take this treat seriously. She says that everyone is coming to their doom. According to her I should be dead five times over."

"Do not be so sure," said Raya, "Professor Trawlaney pretends to not know what she is doing. I know. But I have seen her truly find her inner Seer. She is one that does possess the second sight. Remember Draco. When I went to Hogsmeade that one time when I was eight. I went to her. I saw her. She told me you would be leaving me. And then when we turn eleven you had to go off to school."

"Anyway," said Dumbledore, "we must get you to safety."

"But Professor," cried Raya, "I can't go. What about Harry? I just got to start being with him as a sister. I can't just leave him now. He'll think I don't love him!"

"Raya," said Dumbledore, "if you stay here you will die."

"I don't care," said Raya, "many times before have I looked death in the eyes."

"Not like this!" Dumbledore interrupted loudly, "you have never seen such enemies in your day Raya. Not even in the other worlds that you have trodden. They have the will force of nothing like I have ever seen. Raya. He has become more powerful than me."

"No," whispered Raya softly her eyes filling with tears, "he can't. He can't."

"Raya listen to me," said Dumbledore, "leave tonight."

"Harry," started Raya.

"Harry can't protect you from this," said Dumbledore, "nobody can. You cannot hide behind Harry's shadow any longer. They have come for _you_."

"I will never stop until my life has been forfeited to protect her," said Draco fiercely.

"Not even you Draco," said Dumbledore softly.

"I must try for it is my oath," said Draco, "I took the oath. What is an oath worth if I cannot fulfill it."

"Your oath was to protect the Potters not fight beside them," said Dumbledore.

"Then I will complete my oath and more," said Draco, "I never leave her side."

"And what of the other Potter you oathed your life to?" asked Dumbledore, "why do you go with Raya rather than stay with Harry?"

"Please sir," said Draco, "wherever Raya goes I must go. I promised her. I swore I would never leave her alone again."

"You leave tonight Raya," said Dumbledore, "they come tonight."

And he walked away.

Harry and his friends slowly made there way outside and back to the tree.

"What comes?" asked Ginny, "what creatures? Why do they want Raya?"

"What worried me is what Dumbledore said," said Hermione, "He has become more powerful than me."

"What was Draco talking about an oath to the Potters?" asked Harry.

Hermione's eyes got real big. Harry turned around to see Raya and Draco standing behind him.

"An oath Harry," said Draco, "of defending you."

Harry jumped. When had they gotten there?

"He took it when he was eleven," said Raya, "two months before he had to leave for Hogwarts."

"It hurt," said Draco, "a lot. But I had made up my mind."

"How does taking an oath hurt?" asked Neville. "It's just saying a bunchy of promises in front of a lot of people."

"No," said Draco, "I also had to get this."

Draco lifted up the sleeve to his robe and his shirt until they saw on his near his shoulder, on his arm, was a mark of a sword with a rose winding up the blade.

"It's a symbol," said Draco, "works exactly the same way as the Dark Mark."

"And you are bound not to the dark lord but to the Potters?" asked Luna.

"Yes," answered Draco.

The rest of the day was spent finishing their homework. They had made a silent agreement not to bring up the discussion between Dumbledore, Raya, and Draco.

That night everyone in the common room got up to go to dinner. Harry looked up just in time to see Raya looking nervously at Draco and him returning the glance. Raya finally stood up.

"A half an hour to dinner," she stated. She looked at the eight friends sitting around the fire, "come with me."

She led them down a long hallway that Harry never knew existed before. He doubted Fred and George even knew it was here for this hall was never on the Marauders Map. At the end of the hallway there was a long thin door. That was dusty and looked like it has never been used. Raya stood in front of the door and took out her brilliant wand and said, "Lando Seearmen."

The door creaked slowly open and Draco and Raya stepped inside.

The others stepped inside and stared in awe. There was a room about the size of a large classroom that was dimly lit with torches all around the walls. Yet this was no ordinary room. The walls were lined with weapons of all sorts. From swords to crossbows to throwing knives to spears. There were more weapons Harry or his friends had ever seen.

"What is all this for?" asked Ginny looking at a very large axe.

"My training room," said Raya, "I use it when I am preparing for a battle."

"What sort of battles?" asked Luna trying not to touch anything on the walls for fear that they would jump her.

"Any," answered Raya, "battles with dark wizards, goblins, landows, hethras, and many others."

"Landows, hethras?" asked Ron, "what are those?"

"Terrible creatures," said Raya, "I fear some of them may come tonight."

Raya walked over to the wall and removed the sword that she had used her first night at Hogwarts.

"This," said Raya bring her sword down in the air like she was fighting, "is Talatha, blade of god."

"Sirius's," said Draco, "he left it for her."

She spun around wielding the sword.

"My most prized possession," said Raya, "it seems I will be needing it tonight."

"Are you leaving?" asked Harry and knew that he would be sad with either answer.

"No," said she calmly. "I'm meeting them head on. Let us see how powerful Voldemort's creatures really are."

"If Dumbledore says that they are strong, doesn't that mean they are very strong," said Neville, casting nervous glances over the sword in Raya's hand.

"We will see," said Raya.

She brought down another blade that was quite magnificent and tossed it to Draco. He caught it easily.

"Barablade," said Draco, "blade of power."

"You six must not go to dinner," said Raya, "you will stay in Gryffindor Tower. Together. Never separate. Separation is when Voldemort flourishes."

"No," said Harry and took a blade down from the wall. "We fight as well."

Raya raised an eyebrow quizzically. Then without warning she brought her sword down upon his. He just blocked the blow with his sword.

"If order to fight," she said, and she raised her sword and spun around, "you must be quick."

On her last word her sword clashed with his again.

"I," started Harry then spun around and tried to hit her but her sword was already there when he brought it down, "am."

Raya stepped back with her sword faced parallel to her face.

"You will need to be faster than that in order to fight," said Raya, "You will stay in Gryffindor Tower."

She turned around to collect more weapons.

"And why should I listen to what you tell me to do?" asked Harry.

Raya spun around.

"Just because you are the older twin does not mean that you have authority over me!" yelled Raya from across the room.

"I'm older?" Harry thought, but he tucked that information into the back of his mind for later reference.

"Well just because you are more important doesn't mean you have authority over me!" Harry yelled back.

"Important!" yelled Raya, "the Ministry of Magic does even know that I am alive. How am I important?"

"You claim that you are to be more powerful than Voldemort! I'm the one that defeated him that night. I'm the one that has defeated him year after year since I was eleven," yelled Harry.

As soon as the words escaped his lips Harry knew he had gone too far. And from the look Draco was giving him, everyone else thought so too.

"Year after year!" said Raya, "Oh! Boo-hoo! Try nearly every day since you were two. Then come back to me and tell me that you are more powerful. Everyday I have fought with him physically and mentally. Everyday I have been reading terrible things about you and never knowing whether they are true or not. Knowing that you, like most people, didn't even know I was alive. Being tortured to the point of death so that I would give the enemy information about you and your whereabouts. With you sitting there thinking that you are such a victim when all these people love and care for you while you put down the only friend that I have. Don't talk to me about importance and power until you have walked in my shoes, Potter."

With that she turned and walked through a small side down and slammed the door shut. Harry turned around. Even his friends looked shocked at what he had yelled at Raya.

"I can't believe you Potter," said Draco and Harry turned around again.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, truthfully he was. He knew it had been an awful thing to say.

"You have no idea what she has to go through. What she has been through. She hasn't even told you the worse things that she has been through. Cause they still hurt. How would you feel if you were sitting there seeing things that aren't there as vividly as if you were there? She was there when Sirius died. She was watching through a mirror and screaming but no one could hear her. She was miles away sitting on her bed in the abandoned house. She's been through things Potter that you can't even imagine. How would you feel if the father," Draco said and he paused and seemed to almost choke on his words, "the father of your best friend tried to get information from you by chaining you to the ceiling and beating you until you were nothing but teared flesh and leaking blood."

Draco took a deep breath before continuing

"Doing something terrible like that," Draco finally said but he couldn't get himself to say much more, "and having your best friend find you just in time and beat his own father up for doing it."

Harry stared. He couldn't believe it. Raya had been through all that torture just for him. Just so that he would be safe.

"Yeah Harry," said Draco, "my father did that. Not only that but I had to wear a mask covering my face so my father wouldn't know it was me. And I threw him out the five-story window, Harry. A five story window! Just do as she says Potter. She knows a hell of a lot more than you do."

With that Draco followed Raya by going into the side door and slamming it shut behind him.

Please Review! I live off your feedback.


	7. Battles

Chapter 7

Battles

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna made there way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm glad Dumbledore gave me full access to Gryffindor Tower, so I can stay with you guys," said Luna, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe I said that," said Harry still upset over what he had yelled at Raya. "But the worst part is I still want to go and fight."

"But you heard what Raya said," said Hermione, "she just wants what's best for us."

"Yeah," said Ron, "but not for her. It almost seems like she is sacrificing herself for our safety."

"We should help her!" said Ginny.

"But she said not to," said Hermione, "what if she gets mad at us?"

"Well," said Neville, "if we help her she shouldn't be too mad at us."

"I don't know," said Hermione biting her bottom lip.

"Well," said Harry, "if you don't want to you can stay up here by yourself."

"No!" said Hermione, "I'll come!"

"Great!" said Harry, "lets get the weapons that Dumbledore gave us before school started."

"What about us?" asked Neville, "me and Luna don't have anything."

"Dumbledore gave us each more than one weapon," said Ginny as they reached the portrait hole, "Hippogriff Tails."

The portrait hole swung open and they all ran in. They reached a part of the wall covered in tapestry. Ron lifted the tapestry and there was a small door about a little shorter than a house elf. He pried the door open and there was a collection of swords, crossbows and other weapons.

Ginny took out a long spear. It had a long wooden handle and a incredibly sharp tip. Ginny, being a chaser, had a great throwing arm and was great with a spear.

Neville drew out a short sword. He not having much practice looked very odd holding out the weapon.

Luna drew out a bow and arrow set. She, even being a wizard, went to a muggle summer camp where they had archery lessons and she was really good.

Hermione took out a crossbow. She had excelled to an incredibly scary level of being good at the crossbow. She was amazing; she could hit almost anything thrown her way.

Ron took out a long sword. The blade was engraved with various incantations of good luck. The hilt was made out of a sterling silver.

Harry took out a sword identical to Ron's. They both had loved fencing.

"Okay," said Harry, "I think we're ready."

"No," said Ginny, "remember what Dumbledore told us? If we are in a planned battle we must be dressed so that no clothing can get in out way. Our robes could trip us."

"Fine!" said Harry, impatiently, "everyone lets go up to our dormitories and dress appropriately.

About ten minutes later Harry, Ron, and Neville stood at the bottom of the girls' staircase waiting for them to come down.

Finally the door opened and Luna came rushing down the stairs. She wore tight black leggings that clung to her legs and a long sleeved salmon top with a tight black vest. Her hair she let hang and he swayed as she ran.

Ginny came next were the exact same thing except for her long sleeved top was white. Then Hermione after wearing the same outfit except her top was dark purple.

After everyone checked to make sure that no item of clothing could sway and get in their way they all grabbed their weapons and ran down towards the Great Hall.

"Wait!" cried Hermione and she ran to a window that faced Hagrid's, "there are torches! By Hagrid's! There already outside."

"Do you see Raya?" asked Ron coming up beside Hermione.

"No," said Hermione, "its to dark. I just see the torch light!"

"Let's go," said Harry.

"But what if it's a trap?" asked Neville.

"We'll find out," said Harry and they ran down the stairs.

When they got to the hall. They snuck quietly and got out of the doors. The night was like ice on their skin.

"Look!" cried Hermione.

A great black mass was moving away from them towards the forest.

"C'mon!" said Ginny and they ran after the group.

When the got close all the bodies of the great mass stiffened and turned to look at them. Though the friends could not see the faces of the cloaked men they could tell that they were smiling.

"Come for us have you?" asked a cruel and menacing voice.

"Yes," said Harry, "you've come for someone we aren't going to let you get."

"And what makes you think that you can stop us?" asked the cloaked figure stepping closer.

Hermione whimpered and tugged Ron's shirt. Ron turned and saw that they cloaked figures were circling them. Trapping them.

"Harry," whispering Ron, "they are surrounding us."

"We are prepared to fight you," said Ginny raising her spear.

"Then let us fight," said the cloaked figure and she drew out her wand.

She lifted her wand and pointed it at Ginny who screamed.

"Aveada Keda-" began the Death Eater, when she howled with pain.

Hermione had shot the Death Eater with her crossbow. She yelled in pain one last time and slumped over, falling in front of Ginny. From there the men all drew their wands.

A whisper could be heard roaming through the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

"Get Ready," whispered Harry and the group of friends moved closer together.

Another whisper and then in the distance a horse neighed and then a sound like thunder could be heard echoing through the forest just reaching the ears of the six friends.

Then Draco and Raya on horse back came galloping through the mass of men.

"What are you doing here!" screamed Raya as she brought down Talatha on the enemy closest to her, "what did I tell you?"

"To stay!" said Harry, "but we came to help."

"Yeah," said Raya, "this is how you help? By ruining the plan! Argh!"

She groaned in frustration.

"Surrender yourself Raya Potter," said a cloaked man, "or we will take you by force."

"You will take me neither way," said Raya and her horse drew up of her hide legs and slammed down upon another cloaked figure.

"Or they die," said the cloaked figure.

"I am not fooled by tricks," said Raya, "you will not kill them before you have me."

"Then I will have you," said the cloaked figure.

With that he muttered a spell and Raya was thrown from her horse. She spun sideways of the horse and landed on the ground.

"Amaltheea," cried Raya, "go! Taree! Taree!"

Harry did not understand. She spoke another language. The horse seemed to understand and rode off as fast as lightening.

Raya picked up her sword and slashed one of the cloaked figure.

"Draco!" cried Raya, "get the ones in the back!"

Draco rushed off to do as Raya told him.

The same cloaked figure that had knocked her off her horse came to her.

"You will join us before the sun rises," said the cloaked figure.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Raya.

"I will have at thee," said the cloaked figure, "Frilous Devion!"

A light of red sparks flew towards Raya's face. Just as Harry thought they would burn her she bent backwards and ducked under the fiery sparks.

"You'll have to do better than that!" cried Raya, and she pulled out her own wand so fast that Harry didn't even see her hand move. "Saltoa Poliea!"

The spell hit the cloaked figure but it did nothing. He laughed and drew out a sword of his own, but as he laughed Raya came upon him and slashed him.

"Harry!" she called, "warn the others some of them have swords!"

He wanted to answer but he became quickly distracted. He used his sword to do what Raya had done to him earlier that day in her training room. He brought his sword down upon a cloaked figure's sword and then as quickly as he could spun around, but instead of clashing with his sword again the blade came in contact with the cloaked figure's neck and he fell to Harry's feet.

Ginny fought amazingly. She was stabbing left and right. She was able to spin the spear to keep a nice circle around her so nobody could come too close to her.

Hermione made managed to get through the crowd unnoticed. She had climbed a tree and sat among the branches hidden from view. She would shot and nobody could tell where the shots were coming from.

Luna was just outside the circle. Her being small nobody noticed her. She would shoot the cloaked figures from behind.

Ron was fighting his way between Hermione. He wasn't going to leave her alone. He had gotten a gash to the face that stung but he managed to ignore it and managed to keep the cloaked figures from being able to pin-point Hermione's location.

Neville using his short dagger was beside Harry, fighting for his life.

Draco was near the back while Raya managed the front. Draco was still a top his horse, named Bunny. A beautiful mare with a silky soft brown coat. He rode through the crowd searching for Raya. He had seen her be knocked from Amaltheea. Where was she?

"Raya!" screamed Draco, "Raya where are you?"

Then he saw her. She had climbed the tallest of the trees that bordered the forest and was looking west. Draco turned his gaze to see what she was looking at. His jaw dropped. There coming over the mountains were millions of torches. With black blob shapes carry them. He couldn't make out what they were yet, but they were not human.

Hermione had leapt down from the tree when one of the cloaked figures and pointed to her spot in the tree. Since she wore such dark clothing she blended in with the darkness of the forest so they lost her when she had left her spot. She looked over when she saw light flicker.

"Hagrid," she whispered aloud to herself.

The door began to open. Hermione grabbed her crossbow and ran for the door.

"Who's there?" asked Hagrid's familiar voice.

"No Hagrid!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs.

The door opened wider. Hermione groaned.

"Hermione? Is that you?" asked Hagrid he stepped out on the step and looked westward and saw the battle. "Oh Lord."

Hermione wouldn't make it over to the door in time. Just as she saw one of the cloaked figures take aim with his wand and Hermione thought Hagrid had no hope. She felt a nudge from behind her. She turned sharply to see Amaltheea.

Amaltheea lowered herself quickly. This registered with Hermione immediately. She jumped on and rode as fast as she could. As they were riding Hermione took out her own wand and remembered the best deflecting charm she could remember. Just as the spell was set from the wand she rode I front of Hagrid and yelled the deflecting spell and the spell backfired and struck the cloaked figure, doing no damage. Hermione turned the horse sharply.

"Hagrid, get back inside now," said Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Hagrid, "what's happenin'."

"Hagrid please just get safe inside," said Hermione.

Hagrid shut the door.

Hermione dismounted Amaltheea.

"Thank you," she said and the horse ran off again to save the day somewhere else.

Hermione ran and climbed another tree from where she could shot without being noticed again. She heard a door shut and looked towards Hagrid's cabin and the door was closed. Whether it was him shutting his front door or something else she did not have time to ponder for her mind was brought back sharply to the battle when Ron called out her name in panic.

She peered through the leaves. She saw his hair dodging frantically left and right occasionally stopping to slash someone in his way. He kept yelling her name over again. She wanted to scream to him, "Here, Love!" But that would give her away. She had to ignore it and keep aiming.

Ginny was starting to lose control over the neat circle she had formed around her.

"It's time to teach you a lesson," yelled one of the cloaked figures. "Crucio!"

Ginny screamed. Pain seemed to jolt through her every vein. She fell to her knees and then on her face. She kept screaming incoherent words. Harry heard her.

"Neville stay here!" screamed Harry just to be heard over the battle cries and the clashing of metals.

Neville looked panicked but turned his attention back to the particularly stubborn cloaked figure that won't die. He had stabbed him seven times and still he kept coming at him.

Harry ran through the crowd searching. He didn't know who's scream it was but it was a friend's, he could feel it. He saw up ahead a particularly bunched group of cloaked figures.

"Whoever screamed must here," thought Harry.

He slashed his way through the circle receiving a beating charm to the stomach and a slash on the arm. He got to the middle and saw Ginny quivering and shaking and writhing on the floor. Harry felt the blood running throughout his veins begin to burn. He looked around.

"Who did this!" he screamed at them.

The cloaked figures laughed. Harry went for the one closet to Ginny

Ron (who had thought it was Hermione who screamed) came bursting through the crowd.

"Ginny!" he cried. "Harry! You know how to stop it. I kill, you heal!"

Harry nodded as Ron took his place and he knelt beside Ginny. And whispered a couple complicated spells that Lupin had taught him before he went into sixth year. Ginny stopped writhing and quivering, however she didn't stop shaking or crying.

"Harry," she whimpered softly.

"I'm here Gin," said Harry and he lifted her up "damsel in distress" style and carried her out of the battle.

He looked up, which just happened to be west, to see if he could see find Raya, or somebody to help him. That's when he first saw the great black mass moving towards them from over the mountains. Harry saw something moving toward him out of the corner or his eye. He spun around and drew out his sword (as best he could with Ginny in his arms) to meet his attacker head on, however when he saw who it was he relaxed. Raya took one look at Ginny and took her in her arms.

"Go back and fight," said Raya, when Harry began to protest, "please I can heal her faster and with the new troops coming in we need to heal her as fast as we can."

Harry looked behind Raya and even before Harry even tried to say, "Look out!" Raya had unsheathed her sword and slashed down her attacker from behind.

"Go!" she cried and ran with Ginny into the forest.

Raya laid Ginny down.

"Raya it hurts," cried Ginny.

"I know," said Raya and she murmured. "He put a very powerful Crucio curse on you. They put dark words behind it."

She looked at Ginny.

She laid her hand on top of Ginny's forehead.

"Medicor femella noceo malus," she whispered.

Ginny felt a small tingle where Raya's hands touched her face.

"You should feel better in a matter of moments," said Raya, "I know it still hurts. Do you want me to stay with you until you have fully healed?"

Ginny barely was able to nod her head yes.

Raya held Ginny's hand. Ginny squeezed her hand tight. It hurt so much. Then the pain started to reside and her grip on Raya loosened.

It was still hard for Ginny to catch her breath. And suddenly, the pain was gone.

Ginny breathed in deep and let go or Raya's hand. She slowly sat up.

"You all right?" asked Raya brushing the hand back from Ginny's eyes.

"I think so," said Ginny, "go. They need you."

"Are you sure?" asked Raya getting up slowly.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "go."

Raya nodded her head and ran out of the forest leaving Ginny trying to stop her head from spinning.

Ron saw Raya running through the woods with out Ginny.

"Where's Ginny!" cried Ron.

"She's safe," said Raya, "don't worry. You have a strong sister."

"So does Harry," said Ron grinning, and he ran back into the fight.

Raya smiled and ran into the fight as well.

Luna was still in back fighting from behind. She spun around and saw a great black mass moving less than 20 yards away. She knew they were evil. She could see from here their eyes glowing red with hate and love of blood. She drew an arrow and let it fly into the black mass. An awful cry was heard.

Raya looked towards the west and saw how close the black mass was.

"Amaltheea!" she called, "tula sinome!"

Amaltheea jumped through a wall of cloaked figures (still many left), trampling them as she went. She came up beside Raya who mounted her.

"Let's go!" said Raya.

Amaltheea ran through the crowd. Raya held out her sword.

The cloaked figures, now Raya noticed, all bore the Death Eater mark.

"Death Eaters," said Raya to herself, "should have known Voldemort would have sent his goons to do the work for him."

Then one of the Death Eaters cried out an explosive spell. The spell flew through the air. In the direction that Raya knew Hermione was. Raya could just see Hermione jump from the tree and saw that the bomb was heading for Hagrid's house. Then it hit.

With a loud, thundering, boom Hagrid's house lit fire with a gigantic explosion.

"HAGRID!" cried Hermione as she stood narrowly being missed by the scorching pieces of debris. Finally she jumped back into a neighboring tree and started firing arrows one after another, very quickly.

Raya, even not knowing Hagrid, knew this was a loss indeed. Anger flowed through veins. He was Harry's friend. He wasn't even fighting! Cowards. Hatred coursed through her. She spun her horse I the direction the bomb had come from and ran at top speed. She entered a large cluster of Death Eaters. She slashed and they fell at her feet.

Finally she had slashed the last of the cloaked figures.

Hermione jumped own from her spot in the trees.

"Hermione!" cried Ron and he ran to her.

He hugged her with such force she was having trouble breathing.

"Yes, Ron," said Hermione smiling, "I'm all right."

"And you're not hurt?" asked Ron.

"No," said Hermione.

"Great!" said Ron and he planted a kiss on her lips. "Let's keep it that way."

"We might not be able to keep it that way," said Ginny coming out of the forest.

Draco looked west and saw that the black blob shape had moved closer and now looked like an army of creatures.

"We've got company," said Draco.

They stood there looking out at the sea of black while they stood in a sea of dead bodies clouded by capes and darkness.

They held out their weapons. But before the black crowd got to them and white flame seemed to erupt in the middle of the path. It as very bright and all of the eight friends closed their eyes. When the light subsided, the black army was gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Luna looking at Raya.

"I don't know," said Raya keeping her eyes steady on the place where the army had been. "But I think I know who did it."

PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Winter Plans and Future Predictions

Chapter 8

Winter Plans and Future Predictions

Raya strode into the castle with Draco by her side. Ron, Harry, and the others followed.

"That was really weird," said Ron, "why are we using swords again. Wands are just as good and much less tiring."

"Dumbledore told us Ron!" said Hermione.

"The Death Eaters have more powerful magic," explained Hermione, "they have come up with counter spells to pretty much any spell. Maybe even Avada Kedavra."

"Does this mean we have to fight with them Muggle style for pretty much everything?" asked Ron.

"For the most part," answered Hermione.

They caught up with Raya and Draco and saw where she was going. Dumbledore's office.

Just as they were approaching the office entrance Dumbledore walked in their way.

"Going somewhere?" asked Dumbledore.

"What did you do out there?" asked Raya.

"Ah! Well you didn't follow my advice," said Dumbledore, "I had to do something."

"I was fine," said Raya, "I was doing fine!"

"They would have killed you Raya," said Dumbledore, "you do not have all the proper training. And pulling Harry and his friends into it."

"I didn't!" interrupted Raya, "drag any of them into this. They did it on free will."

"You are not read to face Voldemort's new forces," said Dumbledore, "and that's final."

"You," said Raya, "are not in any position to tell me what is final and what is not."

"Raya Lily Potter," said Dumbledore, raising his voice, "you must learn that you are not all powerful yet. You are only destined to be."

"I understand that perfectly well," said Raya, "I am trying to defend what is left of my family." She pointed at Harry.

"Raya," said Dumbledore, lowering his voice slightly "please. I did what I believed and still believe is right. What's done is done. Now will the eight of you please follow me to my office."

The eight teenagers followed Dumbledore up to his office. They all pulled chairs round his desk and took a seat. Waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

"Harry," said Dumbledore and Harry looked at him expectantly. "You know that you are spending the Winter Holiday at the Dursley's this year, correct?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I know that."

"Well Harry," said Dumbledore, "I have written a letter to your aunt and uncle."

"I don't have to go?" asked Harry hopefully.

"No," said Dumbledore, "you are still required to go. But I feel that it will not be such a bad experience as you believe it will be."

"And how is that professor?" asked Harry, "You've never had to live with them."

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "that is correct. However, they have not lived with your friends."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Potter," said Dumbledore, "will be accompanying you to the Dursley's over Winter Holiday."

"But my parents said that they wanted me home this holiday," said Hermione.

"All parents have agreed," said Dumbledore, "with the exception of Raya's (for obvious reasons). Draco, your mother has given you permission."

"My mother?" asked Draco.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "she agreed to send you away from the family over the holidays."

"Wow," said Draco under his breath.

"You will leave," said Dumbledore, "they same as all the other students. No different. The key is to have no problems, no reason to have anyone suspect that anything is different."

"What do the Dursley's say about all this?" asked Harry.

"The request in my letter, polite as it was, was not optional," said Dumbledore, "in fact the only reason that I found it necessary to write is because I am a polite man and not letting them know that you are coming would be quite rude."

"Have they written anything back?" asked Harry.

"I will be surprised if they figure out how to write back, but I am sure if they do than yes they will write back," said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?" asked Raya.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore.

"Do they know about me?" asked Raya softly.

"No," sighed Dumbledore, "but they should know. You will tell them sometime over the holiday."

"Alright," said Raya.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "its late. Return to your dormitories."

Everyone got up and began to leave.

"And everyone," called Dumbledore and everyone paused and turned to look at him, "congratulations, you did a good job tonight."

"Thank you," they all said in unison.

"Dumbledore?" asked Hermione softly, "what about Hagrid?"

"Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore.

"His hut was blown up," cried Hermione, and Ron draped an arm around her for comfort, "he was inside! I couldn't stop it! I tried! But I couldn't!"

An extremely large shadow walked out of the shadows of Dumbledore's office.

"Lookin' for me?" asked Hagrid's booming voice.

"HAGRID!" everyone cried and ran and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay!" said Ron.

"I went out the backdoor," said Hagrid, "I went to make sure none of the animals in back were harmed."

"All of you return to your dormitories, Luna to your own, and get a good nights sleep," said Dumbledore, "no one is to know about this."

Everyone nodded and left his office.

"Well," said Harry, "aren't the Dursley's going to be surprised!"

"Do you mean Aunt Petunia?" asked Raya staring at Harry with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yeah," said Harry, "she married a man named Vernon Dursley. And they had a son named Dudley."

"They aren't wizarding folk right," asked Raya.

"No," said Harry, "they hate the magic world. Everything about it."

"How could they?" asked Raya, "if they know nothing about it?"

"They just do," answered Harry, "they are so obsessed with being normal that they hate anything that would make them seem strange."

"I see," said Raya to herself.

They saw Luna off to the Ravenclaw dormitory and then the rest continued up the stairs to their own dormitory.

"I finally will get to meet the notorious Dursley's," exclaimed Ginny, "I'm am so excited!"

"You shouldn't be," said Harry, "they are the worst. In fact I would like to apologize in advance for anything cruel or insulting that they say to any of you."

"You shouldn't apologize Harry," said Hermione, "they're, well, them. You have no control over their feelings or beliefs."

"Hermione's right Harry," said Ron, who had his arm over Hermione's shoulders and her arm around his waist. "we all know that you and the Dursley's are completely different. If they something, we aren't going to take it out on you. Remember when I came to pick you up and Dudley called me "Your strange friend." I didn't take it out on you!"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I know."

"And besides Harry," said Neville, "they say mean things to you too."

They reached the portrait hole.

"Password?" asked the fat lady.

"Phoenix feather," replied Draco and the portrait hole swung open.

That night Harry had his first complete dream. He could see and hear everything that was happening. Sirius took Raya, "the weapon", from the house minutes before the attack on his parents. He saw Sirius telling Raya that unless he, Harry, survived that she was the only Potter left. He saw her wrapped in that warm blanket as Sirius ran with her through the woods. He saw everything. His dream was complete. He woke up later than he ever had in the dream. This time his dream ended with Sirius opening the door to the old abandoned house and Harry saw a dark room. When Sirius lit a couple candles Harry was able to see a still dim, very dirty and dusty room.

Harry slowly got out of bed. It was time to get down to breakfast. The knob to the bathroom turned and Draco stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Harry," said Draco then sarcastically added, "ready for divinations?"

"Oh yeah!" said Harry in mock enthusiasm, "I can't wait!"

Draco laughed.

"I know!" said Draco in the same mock enthusiasm, "it's my favorite subject!"

"Oh yes," said Harry, "Professor Trawlaney is such a hottie!"

"Harry," said Draco very seriously, "you went too far."

They both laughed. Ron appeared as he drew the curtains from around his bed.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"You mean besides your pajamas?" asked Harry and he and Draco started laughing again.

Ron hadn't been able to find his Chudley Cannons Pajamas so he had told everyone that he would find something. Now he had on no shirt and a pair of long pink flannel pants that Hermione had left up here one time when she was trying on a new skirt Ron had bought for her for their one month anniversary of going out.

"Shut up," said Ron and he got up to go to the bathroom. When both Harry and Draco had a sight of Ron's backside they fell on the floor and held their sides from laughing so hard. On the rear of the pants the words Hot Chick was printed in big bold letters.

"Shut up!" yelled Ron.

Neville got up from his bed and walked over to where Draco and Harry were still in a heap laughing.

"What's so fun-" started Neville and then he caught sight of Ron's rear and added himself to the heap of rolling laughing bodies on the floor.

Ron slammed the bathroom door shut. It took Draco, Harry, and Neville a long time to finally be able to talk to one another.

"It's a good thing," said Harry still laughing and quite out of breath, "that Seamus and Dean always get up really early!"

"Yeah," agreed Neville and they started laughing once again.

They were finally able to get a hold of themselves. They got dressed and waited for Ron. He finally came out of the bathroom dressed like a normal boy should.

"Wonderful choice of outfit," said Draco, in a very girlish manner, "yet are you sure that everything matches. I mean how will you live if everyone thinks you don't know how to accessorize!"

They all laughed as Ron chased all of them out of the dormitory into the common room.

They passed Raya, Hermione, and Ginny coming out of their room.

"What!" started Hermione and was cut off by a scream as Ron jumped Harry and brought him down on the couch.

"Ron!" yelled Ginny and she ran down the stairs with Raya and Hermione close behind.

"Ron!" yelled Ginny again when they reached Ron, Harry, Draco, and Neville. "What's going on?"

"They were laughing at me!" said Ron.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because I couldn't find my Chudley Cannons pajamas last night so I wore your pink flannel pants that say Hot Chick on the rear," answered Ron.

The three girls exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. They sank to the floor trying desperately to hold on to one another for support.

"Not you guys too!" screamed Ron as he got off Harry.

"Oh Ron," said Hermione, "you can keep those if you like them so much!"

"ARGH!" yelled Ron, but that just made them laugh harder.

Finally after everyone had composed themselves they walked down to the Great Hall. Harry looked at three of his best girl friends. Ginny, Hermione, and Raya were talking together and laughing. He then lover at his best guy friends. Neville and Draco were still talking about the pink pants as Ron kept telling them to shove it and kept threatening to sleep starkers. He looked back over at Raya, who caught his eye and beamed at him. She was beautiful.

"There is no way," thought Harry, "that we have the same genes."

They entered the Great Hall and all sat down. Soon after they did Luna came in and saw them and waved. She came over and sat beside Neville.

"Good Morning all," said Luna as a plate of bacon, toast, pancakes and a side of pumpkin juice appeared in front of her and everyone else.

"Good morning," everyone answered back.

Being Friday everyone looked up in astonishment when a white owl came flying in the Great Hall carrying a letter.

"Hedwig?" said Harry then he looked closer, "it is Hedwig!"

It, surprising, landed right next to Dumbledore and he took the letter, bowed his head to Hedwig and Hedwig flew off. Dumbledore opened the letter and started reading it. The rest of the Great Hall went back to its normal chatter but the eight friends stared as Dumbledore read. Dumbledore laid the letter down when he was finished and glanced at the eight friends. When breakfast was over Harry, Raya, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Luna made their way over to the staff table.

"Dumbledore?" asked Hermione, "who was the letter from?"

"The Dursley's," answered Dumbledore, "they managed to figure out that you give the letter to the owl that delivered it."

"What does it say?" asked Neville.

"It says that however much they disapprove that they see that the demand is not voluntary so they will have you," answered Dumbledore. "Now, you must leave if you do not want to be late for your next classes."

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna left the table while Raya, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco stayed.

"You should leave if you do not wish to be late for your next classes," repeated Dumbledore.

"We do wish to be late for our next class," said Draco, "we're all going to Divination."

"Let me rephrase then," said Dumbledore, "go to your next class."

The five reluctant 7th years all headed for the Divination Tower.

They reached the silver latter just as the last few students were climbing it.

"Ladies first," said Ron bowing in front of Raya.

"What gentlemen," laughed Raya as she climbed up the latter.

"Ladies first," said Ron again and bowed in front of Harry.

"I wouldn't be talking "Hot Chick"!" said Harry and he climbed the latter as fast as he could with Ron right behind him screaming.

Draco and Neville laughed the whole way up the latter.

The five friends sat at a table together. Raya had to sit between Ron and Harry to prevent Ron from jumping Harry.

"Everyone settle down," said a cloudy voice, "and we will begin."

Professor Trawlaney floated into the room.

"Today we will be looking in crystal orbs and seeing our future within them!" said Professor Trawlaney in her mystical voice.

Raya grabbed then cloth in the middle of their table that covered their orb and pulled it off.

In the orb was white mist that was very thick. Occasionally if you looked close enough bright blue jets that looked like lightening flash through the mist.

"Everyone will take out a piece of parchment," said Professor Trawlaney, "and a fresh quill."

All the students followed the instructions and then looked at her expectantly.

"Everyone will look in the orb and you will write what you see," said Professor Trawlaney, "everyone will see something different."

All the students nodded. Some were already dropping to sleep because of the potent smoke that circulated around the room from the fire.

"You may begin," said Professor Trawlaney.

The five friends all looked into their orbs. Raya began writing immediately. Draco followed soon after. It took Neville about one minute to begin writing. Ron finally after about five minutes began slowly scribbling messily across his piece of parchment he had borrowed from Raya. Harry strained his eyes and looked in the mist. Finally he began writing. After about a half an hour Professor Trawlaney's voice floated through the air once more.

"If everyone will stop what they are doing," said Professor Trawlaney.

Everyone stopped.

"I will collect everyone's papers and read them aloud," said Professor Trawlaney.

She picked Lavender's and Parvati's first, then moved to Dean's and Seamus's. Then she picked up the papers from Harry's table. Then moved to the table behind them where sat the new students Becca Pasternak, Alex Farberg and Catherine Collins. Then she moved to another table where some other new students sat: John Concher, Natalie Landi, and Spencer Nelson. Then she moved to a table of Hufflepuffs where among them sat the new student Hannah Batjer.

"Alright," said Professor Trawlaney, "let's hear from Miss Brown first."

Lavender and Parvati smiled.

"Lavender's is long so I am going to skip around," said Professor Trawlaney and she began, "She sees a large house and three kids running around in a large yard and she sees herself calling them in for dinner. And she sees a man coming in and kissing her on the cheek and telling her that dinner looks great honey."

"It looks like Seamus," Raya heard Lavender whisper to Parvati and they both giggled. Raya rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't that sound like a exciting and inspirational future," whispered Harry under his breath.

Parvati saw almost the same thing, whispering that it looked like Dean. And again the giggles followed.

Next was Kennan, who saw large piles of dusty books and papers and talismans all around him as he was looking at one large book in a different language with a magnify glass. Shahlaa saw lots of swords with odd writing and symbols all around her as she cast spells over them to make them say the symbols in speech form and then she would record the symbol. Andreanna a large star like shape carved within the ground of what looked like a dungeon with torches stuck in the ground around it. She saw herself on her knees in front of it with tools like brushes and chisels and she was studying the mark. Riley saw himself inside of forest, sitting down and looking a small piece of parchment intently. Calendae saw herself working at Honeydukes.

When Calendae's was being read Ron leaned over to Raya, "why couldn't that be mine!"

Theodore saw himself in the Auror department of the Ministry of Magic. Blake saw himself in a dark room reading a large black leather bound book with a red light emitting from the pages.

Then she read Neville's.

"Neville sees himself on a horse riding towards a great army, there are others with him. Many others that are by his side. They are at war," said Professor Trawlaney slowly, "oh my Neville! That seems grim indeed."

"Maybe not so," Draco blurted out, "what if Neville's army wins?"

Professor Trawlaney ignored him as she came to Ron's.

"Ron sees himself in two places. First is in a dark tomb like place with Harry they are looking for something. Here it says, the scene changes as Harry and I scream "We've found it! Come quick!" The scene changes to a house with the Weasleys on the front door, he sees himself grown up. Well Ron two very different futures are in store for you. Perhaps your choices will decide which one it is."

"Why can't it be both?" asked Ron.

Once again she ignored the comment as she took Draco's parchment to the top of the pile.

"Draco, you see dark figures swirling around you and Raya. You push her out of the way. A bright light shines. They orb goes pitch black."

She stared up at him.

"Draco," said Professor Trawlaney, "no matter how any Seer would perceive this, this is frightening future."

Raya threw a nervous glance that Draco saw was directed at him.

"Harry," said Professor Trawlaney.

Harry leaned over to Ron passed Raya, "What doom will she read?" asked Harry pretending to sound mystified.

They saw Professor Trawlaney take Harry's paper in one hand and look at the paper under it, which was Raya's, the last one.

"Oh my," said Professor Trawlaney and everyone grew silent.

"What is it?" asked Lavender and Parvati together, the most involved in any Divinations class. "What's happened?"

"In all my years I have never seen," started Trawlaney, "not even among the twins."

Harry and Raya looked at each other.

"They are exactly the same," said Trawlaney. "They both are poems."

"It was written out," said Raya, "I saw my future then in the mist I saw the poem that was written it described what I saw perfectly so I just wrote that down."

"Same with me," said Harry, "it just appeared."

Professor Trawlaney began to recite the poem:

Dark Towers fall, no more in might, Evil shrieks, the end of night,

Horses ride, armies great, Only these determine fate?

Both hot and cold, Fire and ice, The dark lord defeated once, then twice,

When the ultimate sacrifice is made the lord will know his place,

Banded from the human race,

When the sacrifice is mourned, The closest to it most forlorn,

When tears fall to the grave, The sacrifice might yet be saved

If mighty heart and ultimate love, Its soul returns from high and above,

When sun has failed and moon is dead, Only eight look on ahead,

The battles no yet won or fought, Through the war deliverance sought,

Please is the word the of the maiden's cry, Please do not let my only die,

The world will stop and hearts will too, Greatest sadness is placed upon through, The darkest of days the sadness will weigh, Until you want to live not another day,

The cry will be answered by the one, Evil follower's only son,

When rivers flood and all trees burn, Because of the eight hopes will yearn,

To come into the world and the eight will do so, All the world must be taught and the world must know,

The eight are the hope for the future and past, Though conquered at times, all will last.

I'm really proud of the poem I wrote it myself. It turned out okay! Please Review!


	9. Ultimate Love and Train Rides

Chapter 9

Ultimate Love and Train Rides

The weeks went by. Tests and homework kept the eight friends very busy. Snow began to fall on the ground outside. The whole outside looked like a winter wonderland. White blankets covered the mountains and hills and the tops of all the buildings were covered in white fluff.

On the Friday night before Winter Break started all eight of the friends were in the Gryffindor common room sitting in the big cushion chairs, couch, or just on the floor in front of a blazing fire in the fireplace. Harry sat with his legs wrapped around him on the chair. Ron was laying on the couch facing the fire with Hermione laying on his chest reading "Hogwarts: A History, Special Edition" taking up the rest of the couch. Directly across from Harry on the other chair sat Ginny, all curled up half asleep, reading "Potions of the 6th Year". Draco sat with his back to the chair Ginny was sitting in and Raya had her head on his shoulder with a book laid on her lap, they were both reading the same book. Harry looked up at everyone. The fire caught Ginny's hair making it seem like it was on fire, shimmering; she looked really pretty.

"It's hard to believe," Harry thought to himself, "that this is the same Ron's little sister that I had to save from Tom Riddle. The same shy little 1st year that was too timid to talk to me. Barely even getting my attention. And now all she has to do is sit there to get my attention."

There was no noise in the common room. It was completely silent. So quiet that Ron could feel Hermione jump slightly when the noise of Raya turning the page of her book reached their ears.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered as quietly as she could, so quietly Ron didn't hear her. She shifted and whispered directly in his ear, "Ron!"

"Hmm?" questioned Ron looking into her eyes. God, he loved her eyes.

"Take a walk with me," requested Hermione.

"What about Hogwarts: A History?" asked Ron.

"It can wait," said Hermione.

Ron's eyes went wide.

"What!" whispered Ron in shock.

"Shut up and just come with me," smiled Hermione.

They got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, startling everyone. Ginny who had finally given in and went to sleep snapped her head up so fast Draco and Raya heard it crack.

"Out," answered Hermione and she pulled out her wand, "Accio cloak, Accio Ron's cloak."

Their cloaks floated to them. Ron put Hermione's on for her, making her blush. And then Ron took out his own wand, "Accio scarves."

Ron and Hermione's scarves floated over to them.

"See you in a little bit," said Hermione and they walked out of the portrait.

"Why did you want to take a walk?" asked Ron as they turned the corner and started descending the stairs to the lower level of Hogwarts.

"I just wanted to talk with you," answered Hermione, "we never get a chance to really be alone."

"This is perfect," Ron thought, "I've been waiting so long to get Hermione alone, all to myself."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs the turned for the door that lead outside. As they started for the door they heard a soft meow behind them and turned to see Mrs. Norris standing behind them with that cat grin on her face.

"Shove off Mrs. Norris," said Hermione, "we're Head Boy and Girl!"

Ron could have sworn that he saw Mrs. Norris frown as she turned and pranced away down the corridor.

The couple opened the doors outside and stepped into the icy bliss. They walked until they found a bench in the middle of the grounds where they could look out over the mountains.

"Ron," asked Hermione, "how long have you loved me?"

The question took Ron by surprised but then he smiled.

"Forever," said Ron, "I can't remember a time that I wasn't in love with you."

Hermione smiled.

"In fact," added Ron, smiling as well, "I think I loved you before I met you."

Hermione laughed. Not a giggle. But the kind of laugh that makes all the hurt and pain go away.

"What about you?" asked Ron.

"I loved you ever since I had a sleepover with my muggle friends from muggle school," answered Hermione, "we were talking about the perfect guy. That night I had a dream about it. I didn't know it then but I was dreaming of you."

Ron smiled and put his hand on Hermione's cheek and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you so much Hermione," stated Ron. "I always have, always you."

"Me too Ron," said Hermione.

They embraced. Hermione buried her hands in his red hair and inhaled his scent. She loved how he smelled, as stupid as it sounds. No matter what he always smelled of cinnamon and lilacs (a weird combination otherwise but on him it was perfect, like everything else about him).

Ron released her and looked at his Hermione.

"Why me?" asked Ron.

"Because Ron," said Hermione, "you are the only one that I have ever looked at that way. There have been boys that are cute. But you are the only man that looked back and saw me. Plus that lopsided grin of yours attracted me."

Ron laughed and rewarded her with a lopsided grin.

"Like that one!" laughed Hermione. "Now let's stop being so soppy, imagine if Harry could hear us!"

Ron laughed.

"I promise we can stop being soppy after you answer one question," said Ron.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Will you always love me?" asked Ron,

"Yes," said Hermione, looking at him with utter trust shining in her eyes, "Always."

"Than why wait?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Hermione," said Ron, "when this year is over, I want to stay with you forever. Hermione when the year is over (he paused and took a deep breath) Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at him. Half in disbelief, half in eternal love.

"Ron," she breathed, "yes."

Ron smiled so wide that there wasn't enough room for it to be lopsided.

"Wow!" said Ron, "this is going to sound really stupid."

"No," said Hermione, "what?"

"I've had this since 6th year," said Ron.

Out of his pocket he pulled of a velvet box. Hermione let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Ron got off the bench and bent on one knee. Tears began to find their way into Hermione's eyes.

"Now let me do this the proper way," said Ron smiling up at her. "Hermione Granger will you marry me?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

He opened the box and Hermione stared in amazement. The ring was perfect. It had a white diamond heart in the center and smaller marquise diamonds on either side. The band was a brilliant white gold. Hermione gasped.

"Ron," she said quietly, she hesitated and bit her bottom lip as if debating something.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron concernedly.

"Ron," said Hermione, and her voice grew quieter, "how did you pay for this?"

"It was my Christmas spending money," said Ron, "I made your present and Harry's presents that year. I spent the money on the ring."

"Ron," said Hermione, "I don't need a ring, take it back and get your money back. Spend it on yourself. Not on me."

"You don't like it?" asked Ron the disappointment evident on his voice.

"No!" said Hermione quickly, "Ron! I Love it! It's just I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I had prevented you from spending your money on something you really wanted."

"This is what I really wanted Hermione," said Ron as he slipped the ring on her finger, "You're what I really want."

Hermione smiled.

"We better be getting back," said Ron and he and Hermione walked hand in hand back to the common room.

Raya woke up in the girls' dormitory to light spilling into the room. Being Saturday she didn't mind that it was late. She didn't have the curtains around her so when she propped herself up on her elbows she saw Hermione bustling around getting the last few things into her suitcases.

"Oh! Raya!" exclaimed Hermione, "you're up! You had better hurry and put the last of your things in your suitcase! The train starts boarding in a half an hour!"

Raya got up quickly and went to her large wardrobe. She dressed in muggle looking clothes and started throwing things messily into her trunk.

"More and more like Harry everyday," laughed Hermione.

After a half an hour the girls meant Ginny on the stairs and levitated their trunks down the stairs to the common room. There they saw Harry, Draco, Ron, and Neville all sitting on the couch talking and laughing with each other in the center the busy room.

"Raya," said Ginny watching them. Harry and Draco gave each other a high five when Harry and said something particularly funny, "you did that."

Ginny nodded her head towards Harry and Draco.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "that's all thanks to you."

Raya smiled and they walked down the rest of the stairs. Ron caught Hermione's eye and bounded over the couch and gave her a short sweet kiss on the lips.

"I am really getting used to that!" said Ron happily.

Hermione smiled. The girls and Ron all walked back to the couch.

"Hey!" said Draco giving Raya a hug, "thought you guys decided not to come."

"Are you kidding?" laughed Ginny, "miss out on a one in a lifetime chance to meet the famous Dursley's? Are you mad?"

They all laughed.

"So Ron?" asked Hermione, "did you remember to pack your favorite pajamas?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "I found my Chudley Cannons (pause) wait a second! You guys for the last time shut up! I just used them that once!"

"Well Ron," said Hermione smiling mischievously, "they are yours now."

"They are not," yelled Ron, "they are yours and the only reason that they even were in my room is because you left them there that night!"

The rest of the common room got quiet and looked over. A couple of 6th years all whistled out a catcall. Ron fumed.

"Not like that!" yelled Ron to the entire common room.

Everyone immediately went back to talking or doing whatever he or she was doing before.

Moments later Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole.

"The train has come to the station," Professor McGonagall told the common room, "if everyone will please make their way downstairs."

She turned and walked out of the room.

"Let's go," said Harry and they all levitated their trunks and walked out of the room after McGonagall.

When the got to the hall it was bustling with students walking all around trying to get through with all of their friends. They quickly tried to find Luna. Then they saw her walking through the crowd coming toward them.

"Right here!" called Luna and walked up the stairs next to Hermione. "Hello everyone! We want to try and get a seat in the every back; some of them are twice the size and fit eight people so we can all sit together rather than two groups."

Harry hadn't realized that, or had even thought about seating, and now that he did remember he was glad that Luna had it all planned out. Maybe she really did belong in Ravenclaw.

They all made their way through the throng of students and finally got out through the Hogwarts doors.

"Walk quickly everyone," said Luna, "there is only two compartments that fit eight!"

They began to practically run and the train.

"The every back car!" shouted Luna as the whistle for the train blew.

They quickly boarded the train after someone had taken their bags. As fast as they could on the train they ran to the back and to their relief only one of the two was taken. They squeezed into the other one and locked the door.

"You don't have anything since your Head Boy and Girl right?" asked Harry, remembering how lonely he had felt on the trip to Hogwarts his fifth year.

"No Harry," said Hermione, "I already told you that was just because it was our first time. We only need to go if we think that someone is acting suspicious or something.

Harry sighed in relief.

Then moments later the train started with a lurch.

They all took their seats. Luna, Neville, Harry, and Ginny on one side. Ron, Hermione, Raya, and Draco on the other.

As the train sped on they all listened as Harry told them stories of the dreaded Dursley's.

"So then," continued Harry about a half an hour in to the train ride, "the picture falls out of my scrapbook I keep of all my friends and Dudley picks in up and says, 'Wow! This girl is hot!' and Ron practically jumps him!

Ron smiled. Harry had changed the story a little. He didn't want Ginny to know that he carried a picture of her around in the pocket of his robes.

Finally the trolley lady came over to their compartment and knocked on the door. Ron practically tripped to get to the door he was in such a hurry.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the trolley lady.

"Yes please!" said Ron in a rush and looked over at Harry pleadingly.

"Yeah," said Harry laughing and pulled a bunch of money from his pocket and bought two of everything.

"Yes!" cried Ron happily when he shut the door again.

"I swear Ronald Weasley," said Hermione jokingly, "I think you love the trolley lady more than me!"

"I think she's taken!" joked Ron, "Besides I didn't propose to her, only you."

The rest of the compartment stared.

"You what!" cried Ginny.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other.

"You didn't tell anyone," they both exclaimed at the same time.

"No!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Great," the both groaned at the same time, slapping their foreheads at the same time as well.

"And when were you planning on telling us?" asked Harry. "You guys are getting married! That's pretty big! Were you really going to keep it a secret from me? Us?

"We never intended for it to be a secret," said Hermione, "we just never felt that it was the right time. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Harry sighed, "Its just! Wow! Married! My Ron and my Hermione."

Hermione smiled and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

"This is going to take some getting used to," said Harry happily, "but in a good way."

"I'm gonna be Hermione's sister!" cried Ginny happily!

Everybody laughed, including Ginny.

Raya stood up on gave Ron a hug.

"Congratulations," she whispered.

"You're the best," said Ron and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know," joked Raya and when she walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione!" squealed Raya and instead of giving her a hug the did some sort of weird handshake.

"What was that?" asked Draco laughing.

"A secret handshake with all the girls," said Raya.

"They have a handshake?" asked Ron and then he turned to Draco and said more quiet, "Why don't we have a handshake."

"Cause that's what girls do," answered Draco, "but of course Ron we know you're a "Hot chick" so we know you want one."

So the seating order changed places. Neville and Harry were pushed the side and Ginny and Luna sat next to each other and Raya and Hermione pushed Draco and Ron to the side so they sat next to each other, though Ron looked about ready to pummel Draco for his Hot Chick comment. Then Raya and Hermione began describing Muggle music to Ginny and Luna.

"Leave it to them to make us go over here while they all talk over there!" said Ron throwing up his hands and slapping them on his legs.

"It's just muggle music," said Draco.

"Well if they like it so much we can go to a muggle store while we're at the Dursley's," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron, "I got an idea. What if we all got each other muggle presents this year. That way it would be different than all the other years. Plus I could get my dad a muggle gift. He would flip!"

"Cool!" said Neville, "yeah let's do that. I could also buy my gram something."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but were would be convert our wizarding money into muggle money?"

"Isn't that a banks job?" asked Ron.

"I can't walk into a muggle bank and say, 'Yes can I have the muggle currency in exchange for my wizarding currency.' Yeah that's really keeping the wizard world secret."

"We could ask somebody," suggested Draco, "I bet a lot of people here go home and need muggle money."

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about music, talking about plans to go to the malls and shop, or planning pranks to play on the Dursley's.

Then the train finally came to a halt.

"We're here!" cried Ginny jumping up on her seat and hitting her head on the top of the compartment.

"Whoa! Ginny! Calm Down! Are you okay?" everyone asked different questions.

"Yeah," said Ginny standing up holding her head with her hand, "I'm okay."

They walked off the train.

"We have to get that compartment again!" said Harry.

Then he stared. Over in the corner he saw a black dog looking over at him he cocked his head just like Sirius. Harry thought maybe this was Sirius. He was about to go over to the dog when an older wizard yelled, "Midnight! Here boy!" The dog bounded over to the other wizard and Harry saw the new student, Shahlaa, board off the train and hug the dog.

"You saw him for a second there didn't you?" said a voice behind him.

He turned to see Raya staring at the dog.

"It looked like Padfoot didn't it," said Raya finally tearing her eyes away from the dog to look at Harry, her eyes blue and intense.

She took his hand.

"C'mon," said Raya, "it doesn't sit well with my heart to look at that dog."

Raya slowly dragged along Harry until he looked away and walked towards his friends who had been talking with a familiar looking figure.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, "its Oliver!"

"Oliver Wood!" cried Harry and he gave his former Quidditch captain a hug.

"Harry!" said Oliver, "how's Quidditch going?"

"He is still the greatest seeker to pass through the Hogwarts doors since the first of the Weasley children!" Ron boasted about his friend.

"That's good to hear!" said Oliver, "and I hear that you, Ginny, have been made a chaser!"

"A pretty good one if I do say so myself," said Ginny.

"Harry?" asked Oliver, "introduce me."

He motioned towards Raya.

"Oh! Sorry!" stumbled Harry, "Oliver this is my sister Raya."

"Your sister!" said Oliver, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Neither did he before this year," said Raya, and she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," said Oliver, "do you like Quidditch?"

"Yes," said Raya, "I try to follow it as closely as I can. Who's your favorite team?"

"I would have to say the Wasps," answered Oliver, "and yours?"

"By far the Chudley Cannons," said Raya, "but they need a better keeper. Hensley hasn't been keeping up his keeper skills, he would make a better seeker. He is the one that always seems to see the snitch first. And their seeker, Brimfield, should be their keeper. He has a very good catch and block reflexes."

Ron looked at her in pure love.

"I knew I liked her!" said Ron to Harry then he went up to Raya, "you like the Cannons?"

"Of course," said Raya, "it's the team I've always supported."

"I love them!" said Ron, "I think we should write a letter telling them to switch the players. I've thought they needed to switch for a while!"

Raya and Ron began talking about the Cannons.

"I have to be going," said Oliver, waving over to an older looking wizard that looked very much like Oliver, must be his father.

"It was nice seeing you again Oliver," said Harry.

"You'll see me again!" said Oliver, "I'm going back to teach flying at Hogwarts. And monitor the Quidditch matches. Bye!"

"Bye!" they all called as he ran to catch up with his father.

Then Harry turned to the rest of his friends.

"Let's go through the wall," said Harry, "the Dursley's won't do it."

One by one they all went through the barrier between the two train stations and worlds. As Raya, the last to go through the hole, emerged Harry called her over. She walked over to see three people coming up the walk towards them. One very large man, one very large boy, and one skinny pale woman.

"Harry," said the very large man, Uncle Vernon, in a voice dripping with distaste. "You and your friends follow me."

The follow the Dursleys outside and the all climbed in the back of the car. There wasn't much room so Raya, Draco, and Ron wound up sitting in back.

"So Harry," said Dudley, "I see your back with your freak friends."

"We are not freaks!" said Ginny.

"You're the girl from Harry's picture!" said Dudley.

"That I am! Harry told me all about the incident!" said Ginny and she tossed her head to look out the window.

"So Harry," said Aunt Petunia, trying her best to pretend to care "tell me your friends names."

"This is Ginny," said Harry pointing at Ginny, "and you know Ron."

Mrs. Dursley grimaced remembering her living room again.

"And this is Neville," said Harry, Neville waved quietly, "and this is Luna."

Luna smiled pleasantly.

"This is Draco," said Harry, "and this is my sister Raya."

Uncle Vernon swerved to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks so hard that everyone felt that their necks were going to snap.

"This is why I prefer broom travel," said Ron loudly in complaint.

"Your what?" asked Uncle Vernon turning around.

"I'm his sister," said Raya, "Raya Lily Potter."

Aunt Petunia spun around.

"Lily never told me that she had two children," she said.

"Yes," said Raya, "she had twins."

Uncle Vernon looked forward again, started the car again and continued to drive.

"Well," Harry whispered to Raya, "that went better than I thought it would."

Please tell me what you think! I love your comments! Lots of funny stuff to come!


	10. First Day of Holiday

Chapter 10

First Day of Holiday

The Dursley's pulled into their driveway. Mr. Dursley turned around sharply to look at everyone in the car.

"You eight," he said his face turning a brilliant shade of red, "get out of the car in pairs. The neighbors will start to talk and I will not have them knowing that I am housing your lot!"

"Alright," they all murmured and the three Dursley's got out of the car and walked into the house leaving the door unlocked.

"I think that people will think its more strange if we walk out in pairs out of nowhere but you heard the man," said Harry and he and Ron walked out of the car.

As Harry walked to the door he spotted Ms. Figg shoveling her driveway. She waved pleasantly at Harry and he waved back.

"Isn't that the person that went on the witness stand for you in 5th year?" whispered Ron, "cause that's no muggle."

"She's a squib," said Harry, "yeah she went on the stand for me; A really nice gesture. She was treated pretty poorly since she is a squib."

They walked into the house. They waited in the hallway and moments after they sat down on the stairs Hermione and Ginny walked into the door. And then followed Neville and Luna soon after and then Raya and Draco.

"You all go upstairs," said Aunt Petunia, "I have some friends coming over for tea and you all-"

"Stay in our room, make no noise, and pretend that we don't exist," interrupted Harry, "I do believe that was the drill last time I was here."

Aunt Petunia scowled and huffed her way back into the kitchen.

"C'mon," said Harry and they all followed him upstairs.

When they opened the door to Harry's room they all looked around.

"Looks okay," said Ron, "bit too clean for my tastes but it'll do."

"Looks like Aunt Petunia actually came in here and cleaned," said Harry, "and not surprisingly she took down the few Quidditch posters I couldn't fit in my trunk."

"She had someone over," said Dudley coming up behind them, "I had the pleasure of feeding your precious posters to the fire."

"Dudley dear," said Harry sarcastically, "those posters were free gifts that Oliver sent me from a whole bunch of teams that I don't even know. And don't care about. I'm glad you did feed them to the fire because I would have done it sooner or later."

Dudley scowled. Disappointed that he didn't devastate Harry, he walked away in silence.

"So," said Hermione, "Harry. There is only one bed. Should we sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "the Dursley's have sleeping bags in the closet down the hall. I think they have enough. They had more because Dudley used to be too fat to fit into one so they had to lay out two."

They eight friends quietly tiptoed out the hall when they heard the voices of muggle women laughing. Harry put his finger to his lips, signaling them to be silent. They opened the closet with no noise and made it into Harry's bedroom.

"Everyone lay their sleeping bags out in a circle," said Harry, "it takes up less room than just randomly spreading them out."

They all made a circle. Hermione's next to Ron's, Ron's next to Raya's, Raya's next to Draco's, Draco's next to Ginny's, Ginny's next to Luna's, Luna's next to Neville's, Neville's next to Harry's, Harry's next to Hermione's.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ron, "we can't go anywhere with the giggles downstairs."

"Hello," said Harry, "Ron we can aparate."

"Here?" asked Hermione, "in the muggle world."

"Fine," said Harry, "well then what do you suppose we do?"

"Maybe we can get our Christmas shopping done at a muggle mall," suggested Luna.

"Good thought Luna," said Raya.

"But you heard Aunt Petunia," said Harry, "we can't make any noise. We can't go downstairs to get to the door."

"Who said anything about using a door?" asked Hermione, "we're using the window."

The boys watched as the four girls opened the window and slowly began to climb out the window. Raya, the last to climb out, stopped when she was about to start descending the house. She looked at the boys.

"Coming?" asked Raya.

The boys all looked at each other at the same time. Then back at her, "Yep!" they all said in unison and Raya continued her climb and the boys followed.

When everyone was down they began walking up the street receiving many glances form the neighbors, and they weren't friendly ones.

"Gods!" said Luna, "I feel like I'm on a museum display!"

"Yeah," said Ginny, "they need to grow up."

"Don't ever tell them that," said Harry, "they like never changing. It's tradition for them. That's why the Dursley's are so obsessed with being normal."

They made their way to the busy street and called for a taxi. One pulled up and they all piled in.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver.

"To the Surrey Mall," said Harry, "please."

The driver took off.

"Harry," said Ron, "I have my money. But its still wizard coins."

"What do you mean wizard coins?" asked the taxi driver looking back.

"Um," stuttered Ron, quickly trying to think of a cover-up, "their foreign coins. All the cool kids called foreign money wizard money. It's the new phase."

"Ah!" said the taxi driver, turning back to looking at the road, "kids these days. They always like coming up with code words that mean nonsense to sensible folks."

"Nice save Ron," mouthed Harry.

"Thanks," he mouthed back.

"So what should we do?" asked Hermione, "I have wizard money too."

"I'm not sure," said Harry, "maybe we'll find somebody that can exchange forms of money."

"There is a coin exchange at the mall," said the taxi driver, "they exchange all sorts of 'wizard' money."

"Thanks," said Harry.

They pulled up to the mall and they all got out.

"Here," said Harry and he gave the driver the little muggle money he had from years past, "thanks for the ride!"

"No problem," said the taxi driver and he pulled away.

"We can't use that coin exchange place!" said Hermione, "these are a little different than foreign coins. They are, to this place, other worldly!"

"Well," said Harry and they began to walk over to the coin exchange that was right in front of the mall, "it's a chance we have to take. If they ask where the money is from we'll just say its money from Zimbabwe."

"Zimbab-what?" asked Ron as they entered the coin exchange.

"Hello! May I help you?" asked a young woman behind the counter.

"Yes," said Harry and he brought his friends over to the desk. They all emptied their pockets of coins and looked up at her expectantly.

She looked at the coins.

"Oh my," she said picked one up and examined it closely and then put the coin down and looked at them. "Do you want it in pounds or dollars?"

"Wait?" asked Harry unable to contain his curiosity, "aren't you going to ask us where it's from?"

"You all aren't very good at keeping yourselves secret are you?" she asked, "you are very lucky that I was on the job today."

They all looked at her puzzled.

"Well," she said laughing, "nobody else on staff is a witch!"

They all dropped their jaws.

"You're a witch?" asked Draco, "then what are you doing here?"

"Well," said the young woman, "I kinda made a bet with my boyfriend that I could make it in the muggle world without any magic for a month. I have three days left."

"What do you get if you win," said Ginny.

"He has to tell his parents about us," said the woman, "they still don't know and we have been going out since our sixth year at Hogwarts!"

"You went to Hogwarts?" asked Raya, "that's where we are students!"

"Really," said the woman, "is McGonagall still there?"

"Yeah!" said Hermione.

"I remember she call me Tina Croswell instead of Cromwell," she said, "she never did get it right."

"Well," said Harry, "we want them in pounds."

"Right away," said Tina and a few moments later she appeared with the pounds equivalent to their coins. "Enjoy yourselves! You're here just for the holiday?"

"Yeah," said Draco, "then its back to Hogwarts."

"What year?" asked Tina.

"7th," answered Neville, "and 6th for them."

He pointed at Ginny and Luna.

"Well have fun," said Tina, "and tell McGonagall that Tina _Cromwel_l says hello."

"We will," said Luna.

"Bye!" they all said in unison and walked out the door.

"That was unbelievably lucky!" said Raya as they walked into the mall.

They all took off their coats and started to walk around.

"Hey!" said Ginny, "let's try this store!"

Ginny and Luna grabbed Hermione and Raya's hands and pulled them towards the store at full speed while the boys followed more slowly behind.

"Why am I starting to think this was a bad idea?" asked Ron and they sat on a bench in front of the store and waited.

An hour later the girls came walking out of the store with large heavy bags. They saw the boys on the bench, all sleeping.

"Wake up!" cried Raya and the boys jumped up all murmuring something about not sleeping just resting their eyes.

"We can go to one of your stores next!" said Luna and the boys took them to a sports store where the boys went wild.

For the next six hours they stayed at the mall either shopping or eating, Ron's favorite.

They were about to leave when Hermione spotted a store.

"Oh Ron," she breathed and Ron looked around to the store she was staring at.

There was a store full of brides' dresses and other wedding related things.

Ron gave Hermione a hug from behind. He kissed her cheek.

"You're gonna look great in one of those," said Ron, Hermione smiled still looking in the display windows.

They walked out of the mall.

"So Hermione," said Ginny, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?" answered Hermione.

"Just who are going to be your brides maids?" asked Ginny.

"You three of course," she said giving the girls all a hug.

"And Harry, Draco, and Neville are going to be my best men!" said Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione, "I want an outdoor wedding! How about in your backyard?"

"Only if you want to," answered Ron, "we have enough space."

"Yes," said Hermione, "it'll be perfect. And your mother can make the cake! She's an excellent cook."

"Hermione," said Ron, "I haven't even told my mother that I'm getting married yet. I think we should just slow down a little bit."

"I know," said Hermione, "but I'm so excited. I get to be Hermione Weasley."

Ron looked nervously at the boys and they all laughed as he loosened his shirt collar.

They called a taxi and talked all the way to the Dursley's. They got out and walked to number 6 Privet Drive.

The door banged open and Aunt Petunia stood in the doorway.

"Where have you been?" her shrill voice echoed in the empty hallway.

"We just went out," answered Harry.

"I did not say you could go anywhere," said Aunt Petunia.

"We're seventeen," cried Harry exasperated.

"That doesn't mean you can go prancing about!" shrilled Aunt Petunia.

"Stop pretending you care," said Harry and the eight friends stepped in the hallway to the house and took off their coats.

"Petunia dearest?" called Uncle Vernon's voice from upstairs. "Dinner ready?"

"Yes Vernon!" said Aunt Petunia happily than her face turned grim as she faced the teenagers. "You will be joining us for dinner. Go wash up."

The witches and wizards ran upstairs and washed their faces and all came downstairs about ten minutes later.

When they walked into the dining room Harry noticed that Dudley wasn't there. He had always been the first one at the table for every meal Harry had ever eaten here.

"Where's Dudley?" asked Harry as he took his seat next to Raya.

"Never you mind," said Uncle Vernon and at that moment Dudley walked into the room.

"Dudley!" cried Aunt Petunia, "how was tea?"

"Excellent!" said Dudley, "the Parsons are truly marvelous people."

Dudley sat and everybody began to eat. Ron dug in as fast as he could as usual.

"Ron!" said Hermione, "don't be rude."

"Sorry," said Ron with his mouthful and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron spotted the eye roll immediately.

"Hey!" said Ron, "you're going to have to deal with this everyday once we're married."

"You two are getting married?" asked Dudley looking at both Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "at the end of the year."

Hermione smiled over at Ron, once he had swallowed.

"So," said Draco to all the witches, "we were at the mall today and the boys and I went into a store and we bought a football (Soccer ball if you're American, which I am but this goes better with the story)."

"I can't wait," said Harry, "I love football!"

"We don't know how to play, well except Harry, you know," said Neville, "Is it too much different than Quidditch?"

"No, not really," said Harry, he looked over at the Dursley's a saw them squirming uncomfortably in their seats.

"So your teach us to play football?" asked Draco.

"That's right!" said Harry.

"I want to learn," said Raya.

"Me too!" said Luna, Ginny, and Hermione all at the same time.

"Hermione!" said Ron surprised, "I didn't know you liked sports. You never get into it."

"Well that's Quidditch," said Hermione, "I hate flying on brooms. I am scared of heights. I do believe soccer is played on the ground."

"Hermione," said Harry, "you're muggle born. You've never played football?"

"No," said Hermione, "my parents were never into sports. They were all about the smarts."

"I see now where you get it," said Ron nudging her softly with his elbow.

After dinner the wizards excused themselves and walked into the living room where they had their television and Harry turned the channel to a football game and explained the rules while they all watched. Aunt Petunia began clearing the table. Muttering to herself about nobody helping her.

"No Aunt Petunia," said Raya, "let us."

The witches got up.

"Wingardium Leviosa," they all said in unison and the plates, cups, and silverware all flew into the sink.

They muttered more spells and in a matter of seconds the dishes were washed, dried, and put away.

"Thank you," stuttered Aunt Petunia amazed ten she remembered herself and replaced the look of awe with a frown. "I could have handled that myself."

The girls exchanged glances and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Raya looked back and saw Aunt Petunia opening a cabinet and admiring how clean the dishes were. Raya smiled to herself.

The girls sat down on the floor beside Harry, Draco, Neville, and Ron.

"Hey!" said Ron putting his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "Football is fascinating."

"Great! Another sport you'll never stop talking about!" said Hermione laying her head on Ron's shoulder to try and watch the game.

After about twenty minutes the game stopped and commercials came on.

"What's this?" asked Ron.

"Commercials," answered Harry, and noticed Ron's puzzled look, "people try to sell their products to people by advertising their product on television."

"Oh!" said Ron in realization.

A commercial came on about a vacuum, a CD, and a computer all of which Harry and Hermione had to explain to their solely wizarding world friends.

After two hours of watching football on television the eight friends walked upstairs and climbed into their sleeping bags.

Everyone was asleep except Raya she sat up and looked around the room. She heard a sleeping bag rustle behind her. She turned around to see Draco sitting up slowly.

"Raya?" asked Draco sleepily, "what's wrong."

He yawned.

"I sense something," said Raya, "or someone."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco a little less sleepily and more concerned.

"We aren't alone here," said Raya, "they know."

Hey! The chapters are going to get more and more exciting! Please review!


	11. Growing Threat

Chapter 11

Growing Threat

Harry awoke from his sleep. He's first dreamless sleep in ages. He looked over at the clock that hung on his wall.

"4:30!" he mumbled to himself.

But try and he might sleep would not return.

He slowly got up and dressed himself and walked downstairs trying to flatten his hair so it didn't look like a birds nest.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he realized he wasn't alone. He heard hushed voices talking in the kitchen.

"The Dursley's wouldn't be up at this hour," said Harry to himself and he began to tiptoed his way to the kitchen. He peered into the kitchen to see Draco sitting at the head of the Dursley's kitchen with Raya at the stove cooking something that smelled excellent.

"What do you suppose they need it for?" asked Draco.

Raya turned around with a plate full of something Harry couldn't recognize but it looked like a strange sort of bread.

"I believe they need it to open portals between the worlds," said Raya.

Draco took a piece of the bread-like stuff and took a bite.

"He needs to gather all of this allies and armies," said Raya,

"He hasn't been able to get to them before," said Draco, "but there are thousands and thousands on his side. How can we fight that kind of force?"

"We fight with our allies," said Raya, "we have just as many allies from different worlds maybe even more."

"All I know is," said Draco taking another bite of the bread, "whenever the last battle of good against evil is it is going to be huge."

Raya sighed deep.

"I was just in contact with Lyra," said Raya, "they are fighting armies of hethras. More come everyday. Lyam is dead. She was very upset. You know how close they were. I do know how she feels. It hurts to know that a family member is dead."

"Lyam was my friend," said Draco looking down at his bread, "should we go see Lyra, help her get over the loss."

"I think it better that we wait," said Raya, "Lyra needs time to grieve before anything is mentioned. Everyone does but the people of Novia take losses harder. Remember they used to be indestructible, invincible; they won every war they fought, never one casualty. But then Voldemort came with his armies and took that away from them and their people died out almost to the point of extinction. Luckily most of the people have been able to form yet again a large society in the west and they flourish but the wars with the hethras is taking its toll."

"I agree but aren't going now," said Raya, "there is not enough time to prepare before the others wake and we cannot take them to Novia, not yet at least."

Harry backed away from the door and walked quietly back upstairs. Questions swam through his head. Who is Lyra? Who was Lyam? How did Lyam die? What did Hethras look like? Where and what was Novia? Why couldn't Draco and Raya take us there?

His head hurt when he walked through the door to his room and noticed everyone just starting to get up.

"Hi Harry," yawned Ron, "what happened to your hair?"

"My hair?" asked Harry running his hand through it.

"Oh! Harry!" said Hermione, "it looks like you had a fight with a hairdryer and lost!"

The friends continued getting ready and they walked downstairs. They went into the kitchen and saw Raya and Draco laughing and talking while eating their special kind of bread.

"Hello everyone," said Raya, "you all just got up?"

They all nodded even Harry. Raya caught Harry's eyes and Harry looked away quickly, ashamed of listening in on their conversation. A glint of knowing shone in her eyes then. She knew he had been down there listening.

Moments later the kitchen door swung open and Aunt Petunia walked through followed closely by Uncle Vernon.

"What are you lot doing in my kitchen?" asked Uncle Vernon, "out with you lot!"

Raya grabbed the plate of food as they all made their way out of the kitchen.

"What's up that man's arse?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione, "don't talk like that!"

"Sorry 'Mione," said Ron.

"Let's go out and do something," said Neville looking out the frost-covered window.

Raya and Draco finished the plate of bread and Raya set it down near the kitchen door. Everyone put on their coats and went outside.

"What do you want to do?" asked Luna breathing out and looking at her breath.

"How about a snowball fight!" cried Ginny picking up snow in her glove and hitting Ron in the back of the head.

"Ginny!" cried Ron and he ran off after her into the backyard.

The girls and the boys broke up into teams and they built forts and began pelting each other with snowballs. Raya was very good at this game. Especially when she chose Harry to be her everlasting target. She hit him every single time she aimed for him.

"What did I ever do to you?" yelled Harry jokingly across the "war field."

"You're my brother," said Raya tossing another snowball, "its my job to annoy you!"

Harry began hurling snowballs at Raya. Harry got up and began making his way over to the girls fort.

"Hit Harry!" was the battle cry the echoed through the girls fort. And millions of snowballs came bursting out at Harry.

Harry let out a girlish scream and dropped to his stomach. Raya came out from behind the fort and jumped on top of Harry. They wrestled each other to the ground. Naturally Raya ended up on top pinning Harry's shoulders to the ground.

"Surrender!" cried Raya.

"Never!" shouted Harry and the rolling on the ground continued.

Everyone else thought it was a good idea and joined in. Ginny threw herself on Ron and began trying to bring him down. Which was very difficult considering that Ron was practically twice as tall. Luna, at top speed, ran at Neville and Neville, at top speed, ran away from Luna. They chased each other all over the yard. Hermione ran at Draco and they began to wrestle each other to the ground as well.

Hours later they came inside with red noses and cheeks and breathy laughs. They removed their wet coats, gloves, hats, and scarves and took out their wands. Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen and nearly had a seizure when she saw their wands in hand.

"Oh my God!" she cried and rushed back into the kitchen.

They all shook their heads and whispered a drying spell on their clothes and themselves.

They went up the Harry's room. The girls took out their homework and began working on it.

"What are you four doing?" asked Harry.

"Our homework," said Ginny frankly, "you should be too."

"Ginny," said Ron in mock shock, "did you take a polyjuice potion. Are you really Hermione in disguise?"

Ron was hit by an incoming pillow from Hermione's direction.

"What was that for?" asked Ron pretending it hurt and clutching his side.

"For being a prat!" said Hermione and continued on her Potions essay.

"Hermione?" asked Luna, "help me. What are three ways you can tell Ground Snake fang from Ground Bat wing?"

"I'll tell you two but you have to figure out the last one for yourself," said Hermione leaning over to look at her paper.

"Thanks!" said Luna and they began talking hurriedly.

"Raya," said Harry, "please tell me that you don't want to be doing your homework and are just under Hermione's spell!"

And Harry was hit by a Hermione pillow.

"Honestly," said Hermione, "you should get to work on your homework. Before you know it you won't have any time left!"

The eight friends worked on their homework until it was dark outside.

"Tomorrow," said Hermione, "you boys have to get out of the house for a couple of hours."

"Why?" asked the boys together.

"Because we are going to be wrapping your presents," said Ginny.

"Is that really the reason?" asked Harry pretending to be suspicious.

"No," said Raya, "we are going to invite a lot of hot bloke's over and try and match Hermione up with one of them."

The girls laughed. They guys did too all except Ron who, oblivious to everything, thought Raya was serious.

"What!" cried Ron jumping to his feet only causing them to laugh harder.

"Ron," said Hermione, "we were kidding!"

Ron looked like he didn't believe her.

Hermione grabbed his hand

"Come with me," she said and she lead him out of Harry's room and down the hall and they heard the bathroom door slam.

The six friends left in the room look curiously at each other.

About ten minutes later Ron walked slowly into the room. His hair looked very messy and there was lipstick all over his face.

"I believe her," said Ron dreamily as Hermione entered the room after him. The girls giggled, the guys, not being as shy, or nice for that matter, all started rolling on the floor laughing.

Hermione beamed as she sat next to Ginny, who looked disgusted.

Raya got up slowly and looked out the window. She peered through the frost. Draco followed her and looked out the window. She opened her mouth to speak but then looked behind her at the curious faces of her six friends. She turned back to Draco.

"Dyud wesrte lle adesa er feste?" asked Raya in a language none but Draco understood. (Translation: "What do you suppose it is?")

"Er alfeurta erth e yuimol," answered Draco. (Translation: "It looks like a symbol.")

"Do you know why its here?" asked Raya, resuming English.

"How do they know where you are?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," said Raya, "but they can't come here."

With that Raya took off out of the room and Draco taking one last look out the window followed her.

"Stay here!" Draco insisted as he ran out the room.

Harry started to follow.

"Harry," said Hermione, "don't disobey her twice."

Harry looked longingly out the door and then sank back to sitting on his sleeping bag.

Raya ran out the door and Draco followed.

"Raya!" cried Draco, "we have no weapons."

"We'll have to make do," said Raya, "we fought battles with nothing before."

They ran side by side.

What they had seen out the window was a large thin shape in the sky. It looked so much like a cloud that no one but Raya or Draco could have seen it because they had been trained by the people of Novia, who's eyesight conquered all. It was shaped like a star with a large circle surrounding it and linking all the points of the star.

"They have come to unleash Novia!" cried Raya as they ran.

They had been running for about a mile now and they reached a large field shrouded by trees and large bushes. Nobody could see past them.

There standing a circle were six women dressed long think red cloaks. They were humming some sort of spell. Then the humming became softer and one of the women stepped forward. Raya and Draco stood rooted their spots.

"We now send you too sacrifices to open the portals to Novia," said the women, "we will destroy their people and bring the worlds together so that humans will know their place is low on the life scale."

Two other women stepped out of the trees on the other side of the field bringing with her two people. They looked to be about Draco and Raya's age. Their heads were down and they walked slowly dragging their feet. When they got to the circle the one woman continued her speech.

"Let the sacrifices blood rain from their bodies to the grave," said the woman and all the eight women stepped back and the star symbol appeared on the ground; engraved in the dirt.

The two women that had come out of the trees lifted the heads of the two teenagers. Draco's eyes widened as he saw who they were.

"Raya," said Draco, "those are two of the exchange students that came this year."

"Andreanna and Kennan," said Raya softly, "but what do they have to do with the portal?"

The women held knives up to Andreanna and Kennan's necks.

"Go now!" said Draco.

Raya ran into the middle circle and threw herself between the knives and the two students.

"Don't touch them," said Raya panting.

The women looked taken aback for a moment, but then smiled when they saw who it was standing in front of them.

"Get away," said the woman, "we are after your blood as well. You have made it easier for us. Now we do not have to come and look for you."

Raya glared at them.

"Kill them first," said the woman and then she pointed at Raya, "save her. The Dark Lord would find killing her in front of him pleasing."

One woman grabbed Raya from behind. Draco snuck up behind the woman speaking. The woman behind Raya took rope and began to tie it around Raya's wrist. Before she got the knot tight Raya spun around knocking her in the head with her elbow and bring the rope around her neck. The women all drew out wands. As the woman who spoke before was about to place a spell upon Raya Draco jumped her and hooked his arm around her neck in a death hold. Both of the women Draco and Raya attacked fell dead.

"Any of you want the same fate?" asked Raya.

The women stood their giving her glares but nothing more.

"Release them," ordered Raya at the two women holding Andreanna and Kennan.

The women hesitated.

"I said release them!" shouted Raya and the women let go of Andreanna and Kennan. Raya quickly undid their binds and walked with them up the hill side.

"Little Brat!" shouted one of the women, "CRUCIO!"

Raya was hit directly.

She fell to the ground, crying out. She lay their shivering fiercely. She was trying her best to look strong, so Draco would not worry about her.

Draco took one look at Raya's form before whipping out his wand.

"Feryeds Daerdes!" shouted Draco, and the six women were suddenly surrounded by a thin layer of light that formed a dome around them.

"Alvisca," whispered Draco menacingly and the dome imploded. Silently; yet the dome set bursts of light around every which way.

"Raya!" cried Draco and Draco performed the same trick on Raya that she had on Ginny.

After a few moments Raya slowly stood up.

"I'm alright," said Raya, "I'm just a little dizzy."

"Thank you," whispered Andreanna, "you didn't have to do that."

"Yes," said Raya, "I did. They were killing you without purpose."

"They did have a purpose," said Kennan quietly.

"They needed someone that was Novian," said Raya but then she paused and a look of realization dawned upon her face.

"Both of our parents," explained Andreanna, "were from Novia. Our fathers were guards to the imperial palace."

"We inherited human qualities because we were born in this world in the United States," explained Kennan, "we go to our home quite often but we can never go back for good until we are of 21 years of age."

"Why did your parents leave?" asked Draco and they walked back towards Privet Drive.

"Our mothers were pregnant with us and when Voldemort's forces attacked and our fathers wanted to send our mothers to a safer land our mothers refused to leave them behind," answered Andreanna, "so they all went."

They stopped just before they were to turn on Privet Drive.

"Thank you again for saving us," said Kennan, "we'll call a knight bus from here."

"Are you sure?" asked Raya.

"Yes," said Andreanna, "go. We'll be alright."

"As you wish," said Raya and she and Draco walked back up the street.

They turned just before entering number 6 and saw Andreanna and Kennan stepping onto the knight bus. They both waved and Raya and Draco waved back.

"Well that was interesting," said Draco.

"Yes," said Raya, "but the important thing is. We know now what they want."

Please review! The plot will start to thicken soon!


	12. Christmas

Chapter 12

Christmas

Raya and Draco stepped inside. The cold air made their cheeks red but they didn't care.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione running down the stairs as fast as she could, "we thought you were killed you took so long. And you didn't tell us where you were going."

As soon as she got down the stairs she flung herself onto Draco smothering him with a hug.

"Hermione," said Ron, "give him air."

The rest to the friends made their way down the stairs.

Hermione's death grip loosened to an almost death grip.

"It's nice to know I was missed," said Draco stilling breathing with difficultly, "but if you don't let go of me soon you'll be missing me again. I'll be dead!"

Hermione released him and Draco took this opportunity to thank god for the unhindered ability to breathe.

"So where we you?" interrogated Hermione, putting her hands on her hips and pursing her lips.

"We were in the meadow by the school," said Raya, "we had someone to save."

"Who?" asked Ginny coming up from behind Ron.

"Becca and Alex," said Draco, "remember the new students."

"Yeah," said Harry, "why did they need saving?"

"They were going to be used as sacrifices," said Raya, "to open a portal to another world."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" asked Luna.

"Because they work with Voldemort, of course" answered Draco.

"But why would Voldemort need other worlds?" asked Hermione, "and how many other worlds are there? I didn't know there were other worlds!"

"To your first question," said Raya, "Voldemort needs the worlds because he has followers in them. To your second question, many worlds besides this one out there. And to your comment yes there are other worlds."

"Wow!" said Ron, "you've been to them right?"

"Almost all yes," answered Raya, "and Draco has been to most of the ones that I have."

"How are they different from ours?" asked Neville.

"In all sorts of ways!" answered Raya, "there is one that is like going back in time 2 centuries ago. There are many that are fairy worlds. There are many where the worlds are ruled by elves, not house elves. Which reminds me there is a world of all house elves. It is where they originated from."

"Just think of all the S.P.E.W. things I could do!" thought Hermione out loud.

"Oh God!" Ron and Harry moaned.

"_Spew_?" asked Raya, "what's spew?"

Before Hermione could answer her Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen followed by Dudley and Uncle Vernon. They were all wearing their nice church attire.

"We going to the Christmas Eve sermon at church," said Aunt Petunia briskly, "we won't be back for a while. Don't touch anything with those little nasty hands of yours."

"I'll try to contain myself," said Harry sarcastically.

The Dursley's huffed while they put on their coats and walked hurriedly out the door.

"They're a trip!" said Harry rolling his eyes after them as the door closed.

"Well," said Ron, "you heard them. We can't touch anything! So lets go in the kitchen and make something to eat. Use everything we can!"

They all followed Ron into the kitchen while Hermione mumbled, "my man, the bottomless pit!"

"What do you want?" asked Ron rummaging through the cupboards.

"Don't worry about it Ron," said Raya and she started the stove, "I've got dinner under control. You three (she pointed at Ginny, Hermione, and Luna) go upstairs and do "the thing". You know what I mean."

They nodded and began out the kitchen door.

"Don't forget to do mine too!" Raya called after them.

"We won't!" Luna called back.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" asked Ron, "Chicken? Barbecue? Pork Roast?"

"Faestuey," said Raya and she began to bring out spices and herbs from the cabinets.

"Fa-what-tu-what?" asked Ron.

"It is the main dish of most of the Novian clans," answered Raya and she poured a cup of water into a pot that she had placed on the top of one of the burners of the stove.

"What's in it?" asked Harry trying to catch a glimpse of what was in the pot.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now you three (she pointed to Harry, Ron, and Neville) leave. I have to talk to Draco alone."

The three boys obeyed her commands and went and talked in the hall for a while after being pushed out of the room frantically by the girls.

"So," said Draco after they had heard a rather large bump from upstairs "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Novia actually," said Raya still working on the Faestuey.

"What about it?" asked Draco.

"I think I have to go," said Raya thoughtfully letting the Faestuey simmer, "I have to go to Novia."

"When? Why?" asked Draco getting nervous.

"Maybe I'll wait till we get back to Hogwarts," said Raya, looking out the kitchen window. She spoke in almost a dreamy dazed voice as if deep in thought, "yes. When we get back to Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Draco, "why are you going."

She turned towards him the dreamy air gone from around her and she spoke normally, out of her deep thinking.

"I must go to help Lyra," said Raya, "she is very upset over the loss of Lyam and still they are being attacked. They need reinforcement."

Draco looked down at the table and he heard the chair scrape against the floor as Raya pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down.

"Draco," said Raya smiling a little bit, "do you remember when Novia was invincible?"

Draco looked and smiled too.

"Yeah," said Draco, "I bet everyone does. The ones that know Novia exists."

"Well those days are gone so I must aid Lyra," said Raya braking out of the memory.

"I come as well," said Draco happily.

"No," said Raya sternly.

"What?" asked Draco looking stunned.

"You cannot come," said Raya and then she took a sigh, "Not this time."

"And just why not," asked Draco, "I go where you go remember?"

"I do," said Raya, "but what about Harry. Who will protect him?"

"Raya listen," said Draco trying desperately to persuade, "you are more powerful than anyone and yes one of us would do a great job at protecting Harry. But you underestimate him. He's a big boy. He can do things on his own. He protected himself before he even knew you existed."

Raya took a breath.

"I know," she said staring out the window from her seat. "But I just love him so much-"

"That no matter how much that you know he can protect himself that you want to do it for him so that you know that he will be safe," finished Draco, 'and you are sending me because you have to go help Novia and you feel that I am like a part of you that's staying behind to protect him."

"Exactly," sighed Raya, "you read my mind."

"Fine," said Draco, "I'll stay. When do you think you will be heading off again?

"I was thinking after we got back from Winter Holidays but I think that I will need more preparation time than that so I will have to check with Lyra to see when the best time it is for me to go."

"Alright just tell me when you deicide to go," said Draco, "and you might want to check the Faestuey."

"Oh!" said Raya and she dashed to the stove and turned off the heat. "Saved it."

"Just like you do everything else," said Draco smiling and Raya got the plates out from the cupboard and began to set the table, "can you call everybody in?"

"Sure," said Draco and he got up from the table and opened the door to the kitchen to see Harry, Neville, and Ron all sitting in the hall playing Wizard Chess.

"Hey guys come on," said Draco, "Raya's finished. Time to eat!"

"You guys go," said Ron, "I'll get the girls and come back."

Neville, Harry, and Draco walked back into the kitchen and Ron headed up the stairs. Since he didn't feel like being pummeled again he knocked first.

"Who is it?" called Hermione from behind the door.

"It is I your one true love!" called Ron into the door hoping to make her laugh.

"Oh! Hi Draco!" said Hermione's voice coming lovingly and giggling through the door. "I was hoping it was you!"

"DRACO!" shouted Ron loudly and he stomped down the stairs. He just barely heard Hermione and the other girls stumbled out of the room.

Ron stomped into the kitchen.

"DRACO!" shouted Ron once again, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HERMIONE!"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco innocently.

Hermione ran into the kitchen.

"Ronald Weasley!" cried Hermione, "What the bloody hell do you think your doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" cried Ron, "what are you doing? I go up and tell you its your true love waiting for you outside the door and you say 'Oh! Hi Draco! I was hoping it was you!' What is that!"

"Ron!" said Hermione, "Ron! I was kidding!"

Ron calmed down slightly. Draco failed to suppress a smile at the comical situation.

"You and Draco aren't," started Ron and then he took a breath, "you're not going out."

Raya and Draco exchanged a smile.

"No!" said Hermione, "Ron! You need to realize that you're the only one that I love. Or do I need to prove it to you again?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow suggestively. And Ron smiled.

"I think you might," said Ron smirking.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand once more and they charged upstairs.

"Ready to eat?" asked Raya setting a large plate onto the middle of the table and everyone took their seats as Raya served them a type of meat that none of them had ever seen before, Faestuey.

"Well," said Raya after she had sat down, "dig in."

Draco immediately began plowing through the food; everyone else look at their food like they weren't quite sure what to do with it.

"You don't like it?" asked Raya looking at them expectantly.

"No," said Neville, "I'll try it."

Neville picked up his fork and tore off a small portion of the meat and put it in his mouth.

"This is good!" said Neville and everyone else picked up their forks and tried it.

About a half an hour later Ron and Hermione came through the kitchen. They looked terrible. Ron had lipstick all over his face and Hermione had a huge red mark on her neck. Their clothes were so untidy you wouldn't think it was Hermione under them.

"You guys looked like you had fun," said Harry then threw his hands expecting a punch.

"Yeah," said Ron dreamily bending to sit in his chair and missed and fell to the floor.

He stood up quickly and sat down in his chair and watched Raya serve him Faestuey.

Ron still not thinking straight began eating it as soon as he got it. Then he paused realizing he didn't even know what he was eating.

"Is this that Faeu whatever?" Ron asked Raya and she nodded her head.

"Its good," said Ron plainly and continued eating.

After they had finished eating Raya and Hermione put away the dishes they all sat in the Living Room looking at the Christmas tree.

"So?" asked Ginny, "have you boys gotten us anything?"

"Yep," said Ron, "for every single one of you."

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Same here," said Neville.

"How about you Hermione?" asked Ron, "did you get anything for your man?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "and my man's best friends and my best friends."

They heard the door open and heard the sound of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"Oh! That was a lovely service don't you think so my boy?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Lovely indeed," said Dudley his voice dripping with sarcasm though they all knew that his parents would take no notice of that.

The Dursleys walked into the kitchen and saw everything was in order and then walked into the living room. Their smiles were wiped immediately from their faces as they saw the eight friends sitting in front of the tree talking and laughing.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Sitting by the looks of it," countered Harry sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me boy," growled Uncle Vernon, "I think that we should start having some punishment around here for you (he smirked) and your friends."

"You realize that since Sirius took me in you are no longer my legal guardians therefore you haven't the right to punish me and you certainly don't have the right to punish my friends or my family."

Raya smiled slightly.

"You're on my last nerve boy!" hissed Uncle Vernon.

"Then why don't you go listen to therapy tapes or something," said Raya, standing up for her brother, "really. You're the one that starts all the fights. If you just let him be and didn't say anything to start the fights then he wouldn't be on your last nerve."

Uncle Vernon turned a new shade Harry hadn't encountered. A bright bluish purple.

"And what do you think you're doing girl?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Saying what should have been said to you a long time ago," said Raya calmly looking deep into his eyes.

Surprisingly to all Uncle Vernon did not retort he just huffed and walked into the kitchen and up the stairs followed by Aunt Petunia and a bewildered looking Dudley, he had been hoping for a large booming argument to watch.

"That man disgusts me," said Raya, "sometimes even more than the creatures of the other worlds. He is that nasty to his own kin. It sickens me."

"The whole family sickens me," said Ron leaning back on the couch with Hermione resting her head on his shoulder.

"Happy Christmas Eve everyone," yawned Luna, "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," said Neville.

"Let's all go," said Harry, "I can't wait to see my presents."

They walked upstairs, went into Harry's room and shut the door. They all lazily got ready for bed and soon all eight were fast asleep dreaming about what types of presents they would receive.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of humming. An unfamiliar tune but for some reason he almost felt drawn to it. He looked up to see Raya looking out the window singing a song softly to herself. Harry strained his ears but the language was unfamiliar. She was switching off humming and singing. He sat there for what felt like forever just listening to her music then she stopped. Harry almost jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Harry I miss him," said Raya and she turned to look at him "I miss him so much."

And Harry knew instantly who she was talking bout. Sirius.

"I miss him too," said Harry, "everyone that knew him for the true man he was misses him."

"He talked about you all the time," said Raya, "God he loved you Harry."

Harry sat there in silence just listening to her.

Then Harry heard a sleepy moan come from behind him. He turned to see Hermione stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh!" she yawned, "Hello Harry! Hello Raya!"

"Hello," the two Potters answered back in Unison.

Luna got up with a start.

"Mr. Snuffles!" cried Luna, "I don't know where I left him!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Neville getting up.

"My rabbit!" cried Luna.

"You brought a rabbit!" exclaimed Neville.

Draco was up now and so was Ginny.

"What's this about a rabbit?" asked Draco.

"I lost my rabbit," said Luna, "Mr. Snuffles."

"That's not all we've lost," said Ginny, "where's Ron?"

They all looked around the room.

Then they heard the sound of a toilet flush down the hall and moments later the door to Harry's room opened and in stepped Ron. Before anyone could say anything Ron stared under Harry's bed. He walked over all the sleeping bags and made his way to the bed. When he got there he dropped to his knees and started looking under the bed.

"What is it Ron?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"I saw two bright red eyes," said Ron, "staring at me from under the bed."

Before anyone could say another word. Ron let out a howl and pulled his head out from under the bed. Yet his screams were muffled by what looked like a white powder puff that had attached itself to Ron's face, but everyone could still understand his cry.

"KILLER BUNNY! KILLER BUNNY!" he screamed over and over as he ran around the room bumping into everything before he finally running head first into Harry's bedroom door and falling flat on the floor.

"Mr. Snuffles!" cried Luna and ran and removed Mr. Snuffles from Ron's face.

"It tried to kill me!" gasped Ron, he sat up slowly and pointed at the rabbit menacingly, "killer bunny!"

Surprisingly the Killer Bunny Fiasco did not wake the Dursley.

"Let's get a start on the presents so that we don't have to see the Dursley's today," said Ginny and they tiptoed down the hall towards to stairs.

They got to the living room to see that under the tree were loads for presents.

"I've never seen so many presents in my life!" cried Ron jumping with joy.

"Don't get too excited," said Harry, "their probably all for Dudley."

They rummaged through the presents and indeed many were for Dudley but not as many as Harry had thought. They spent about ten minutes pulling out all presents address to any of the eight of them until they could find anymore.

"Still a good load!" said Ron happily he searched through his presents. "Who's first?"

Everyone watched Ron open his presents. Ginny gave Ron a muggle digital watch. Luna gave him a football (soccer ball if you're American). Neville gave him a CD player. Harry gave him a T-shirt Ron had said he liked. Hermione gave him a mini T.V. set and CDs of muggle music. Draco gave him beautiful frame with hearts engraved in it and with it came a picture of Hermione at the Yule Ball. Raya went last and she gave him sword. It had his name engraved into the hilt on silver and words in a language he didn't understand wound up the blade till its tip.

"Thanks!" said Ron happily still trying to see if he could read any of the markings on the sword. He then turned his attention to his other presents, "Too bad I can't use most of these at Hogwarts."

"Well," began Hermione. "I put a spell on the muggle contraptions so that they would work on Hogwarts."

"You're brilliant," said Ron, beaming at her.

Luna went next. Ginny gave her a jumper of deep blue. Neville gave her a necklace with a diamond cresset moon charm. Harry gave her CD of muggle artist that Ginny said she would like, which she did. Ron gave her a CD player. Hermione gave her as a photo album bound with velvet and in silver stitched letters Memories was on the front of the book ("Fill it with pictures of us!" Hermione said). Draco gave her book, Fighting against Darkness (a book of battle techniques). Raya gave her a gold dress.

"Thank you so much!" said Luna giving them each a hug.

Next was Neville. Ginny gave him a pad of paper that made check lists on it ("Every time you need to do something that you think you might forget write it down on that piece of paper and then once you've done it you can check it off!" said Ginny). Luna gave him a CD Player. Harry gave him a CD of muggle songs that he liked and thought Neville would like, as did Ron. Hermione gave him a sweater she had knitted it was scarlet with a large gold dragon across the front that was breathing fire that spelled out his name. Draco gave him a poster of his favorite muggle group. Raya gave him a blade of his own. It was a straight blade. The hilt engraved with his name was made of bronze and the sword itself was a brilliant silver untouched by any markings.

"Awesome!" said Neville after he had opened all his presents.

Ginny went next. Neville gave her large make up kit. Luna gave her a CD player as well. Harry gave her a beautiful necklace that had a ruby gem of a phoenix on it. Ron gave her three mixes of muggle songs that he loved and she loved. Hermione gave her a skirt she had said she liked. Draco gave her an attachment for her spear. It looked like five stars entwined themselves together. The points were very shape and Ginny loved it. Raya gave her a beautiful green dress.

"This is beautiful!" cried Ginny throwing her arms around Raya and giving her a hug.

Next went Harry. Neville gave him a muggle watch. Ginny gave him a book of poems and the last few pages were blank were he could write his own. Luna gave him a CD player. Hermione gave him a photo album filled with pictures of his parents and their house before they were killed. Ron gave him tons of CD mixes that he made and as a joke he gave him cover-up ("Just in case you want to hide that scar mate!" said Ron laughing). Draco gave him the tooth of the Basilisk that he had killed second year only now it was in a glass casing. Raya gave him an identical one to the sword she had given Ron only Harry's name was carved into it.

Hermione went next. Ron gave her a beautiful locket with pictures of him and her together in it. Neville gave her a white T-shirt. Ginny gave her a CD player. Harry gave her tons of CDs and a bracelet with little mirrors all over them ("For Second Year," said Harry smiling). Luna gave her a book labeled "So You're Getting Married". Draco gave her a very elaborate bow and arrow set it was carved out of dark wood it had bright gold winding its way up the bow. The string was made of centaur hair. Raya gave her a burgundy dress.

"These are the best presents ever!" said Hermione hugging Ron and then he helped her put on the locket.

Draco went next. Ron had given him a red T-Shirt that said "Gryffindor Pride" on it in large Gold Letters. Hermione gave him a CD player. Neville gave him some muggle CDs to go with the CD player. Luna gave him a watch. Ginny gave him a muggle walky-talky. Harry gave him a compos to put on his broomstick handle and a stuffed ferret ("Wanted to bring back the memory," said Harry and he and Draco had to tell Raya of the day Draco was turned into a ferret). Raya went last.

"Draco," said Raya, "here."

She held open a large wooden box. Inside were sets of armor. All were encrusted with the Potter sword and rose symbol and glimmered silver. They were stunning.

"It took forever to make," said Raya, "I started this present summer of sixth year. I couldn't wait to give it to you."

"Raya!" said Draco excitedly and he embraced her.

Raya opened next. Neville gave her a CD player. Luna gave her some CDs of her favorite muggle artists. Ginny gave her the other walky-talky so that she had Draco could stay connected. Hermione gave her a necklace with a sword charm that looked similar to the potter symbol. Ron gave her a book "100 ways to repair a disheveled home. Harry gave her something he knew she was going to like. He gave her a small book no bigger than her hand. When she opened it there were pictures of their mom and dad shining up at her. Draco went last.

"Raya this is something I found," said Draco, "something important."

"What?" asked Raya sitting up a little, "what is it?"

Draco left the room and reentered with a long wooden box. He placed the box in front of her and stepped back.

"Open it," said Draco.

Raya reached forward and lifted the lid to the box. Inside was a staff. A long wooden staff. Winding it way up the staff were vines with occasional pink flowers springing to live along the staff handle. On top of the staff as a great jewel. A beautiful green gem even purer a green than an emerald. Around the green jewel was wooden carved into the shape of a leaf.

"Raya," said Draco, "I found the key to Novia."

Sorry if all the gifts were long. I just wanted to add it, sorry if it bored you. Please review!


	13. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 13

Return to Hogwarts

Winter break was over. And the eight friends were packing their bags and preparing for the trip to the train station.

"I can't fit everything," said Luna, "I guess I have to put on another sweater."

Luna had on about three sweaters, two t-shirts, and one tank top on because she couldn't fit everything into her suitcase.

When everyone was finished packing they levitated their trunks down the stairs.

"Uncle Vernon!" called Harry, "we're ready to leave."

Uncle Vernon practically flew down the stairs, he was happy to get rid of them as soon as possible.

"Let's go," growled Uncle Vernon.

The Dursleys, and the eight wizards climbed into the car and drove off to the station.

"Hope I didn't leave anything behind," mumbled Neville.

The ride there was in silence. Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulder and Hermione was drifting off to sleep in Ron's arms. When the got to the station all four girls, plus Ron, had fallen asleep and needed to be shaken awake. The three boys with great care shook the girls awake but wasted do time and started dragging Ron out of the car by his legs to wake him up.

The Dursley's walked them into the station and when the got to platforms 9 and 10 they stopped.

"Well then," said Aunt Petunia, "I guess this is good-bye."

She and the two Dursley men began to walk away but a voice called behind them.

"Excuse me but due to the circumstances I have heard that it is your job to take them into the station, and that means platform 9 and 3/4 .

The Dursleys turned around to see a huge man with a huge black beard that seemed to cover his whole face.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley," said Ginny, "this is our friend Hagrid!"

"We've met before," said Hagrid eyeing them unpleasantly.

"What do you mean platform 9 and ¾?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"You've never taken Harry all the way inside?" asked Hagrid, "its standard rules for safety don't you know?"

"They don't care about my safety Hagrid," said Harry.

"Well they ought too," said Hagrid, "you'll be taking them in know. You don't want to be late."

Hagrid walked off passed the Dursleys down towards the exit of the station.

"Hagrid! Where are you going?" called Ron.

"Some first year tried to ride to the school on his own and got stuck in a tree," called, "they called me to help get him down."

They watched until Hagrid turned the corner.

"Well that doesn't sound like us," Ron whispered to Harry, smiling.

"Well then," said Luna, "you heard him. You have to take us all the way."

The Dursley's grimaced.

"What was he talking about 9 and ¾?" asked Uncle Vernon more to himself than to any of the wizards.

"Come now we're going to be late!" said Hermione, "just watch us."

She grabbed Ron's hand and together they took their trolleys and ran at the wall and disappeared.

"Oh!" gasped Aunt Petunia.

Luna and Ginny went next running through with their trolleys.

Aunt Petunia covered her grapping mouth.

Then Neville and Draco ran through.

Aunt Petunia covered her eyes.

"Come on Aunt Petunia," said Harry, "just ran to the wall."

Aunt Petunia grabbed Uncle Vernon's hand, who grabbed Dudley's hand and together the three of them ran into the wall and disappeared.

"Pretty good for first timers," said Harry and he and Raya took their trolleys and ran through the wall as well.

They got to the other side to see Ginny's hand above the crowd waving them over.

"C'mon then," said Harry and he took Raya's hand and with his free hand steered his trolley.

They found the Dursleys and their six friends all in a group in an opening from all the hustle and bustle. Raya could see the conductor walking up to people asking for their bags to put in the trains cargo compartment. Then she froze. She felt something. She turned her head sharply to see that Draco's eyes were glued to where she had been looking at. Dark shapes were moving on the opposite side of the train. Draco and Raya made eye contact and in that moment they could read each other's thoughts perfectly.

"We need to get everyone out of here," they both thought at exactly the same moment.

"All aboard!" called another conductor at the front of the train the whistle blew loudly.

The conductor asking for bags were almost at their group.

"Everyone," said Raya sharply causing everyone to jump a little. "We need to get out of here."

"Why?" asked Neville, seeing the conductor he got his things ready to hand to him.

"No! Neville!" said Draco, "don't give the conductor your stuff. Everyone put your trunks in the center."

Everyone did so. Still confused.

"Levante Awave," muttered Raya and the trunks disappeared.

All the Dursleys in the meantime looked like they were going to have heart attacks

"Where did you put our stuff?" asked Luna.

"I just sent it to Hogwarts in our dormitories," answered Raya hurriedly.

"All Aboard Now," cried the conductor at the front of the train, "departure is now!"

Luna, Neville, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all boarded the train while Raya and Draco stayed rooted to their spots.

"Well?" asked Uncle Vernon wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible, "what are you waiting for? Get in!"

He gave Raya a little push and she reluctantly stepped onto the train followed by Draco. They found the others in the large compartment in the back of the train. They looked out the window to see Hagrid helping a small first year onto the train and then standing back so he was behind the Dursleys preventing them from leaving. He waved heartily at them and they waved back.

"Raya?" asked Harry, "What's wrong?"

"This train isn't safe," said Raya looking around at everyone in the compartment.

They felt the train lurch and start moving. The train slowly began making its way through the station.

"This is not good," said Draco looking out the window, "this is not good."

After about one minute, the train still had not pulled all the way out of the station; a large boom was heard from the front of the train. Raya through open the window and leaned her head out towards the sound of the boom. The engine had been blown up. Raya looked out at the horrified crowd and saw the Dursleys panicking. Raya drew her head back inside.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

"The engine's blown!" said Raya, "Draco we need to get to the front car, their not going to stop at just blowing up the engine they'll go for all the cars."

"Right!" said Draco.

Raya and Draco went back to the window. They squeezed through the window and began running towards the front on top of the train. They got to the first passenger car and squeezed through an open window. It was chaos everywhere. People were screaming and crying. Raya took her elbow and slammed it into the window they had just come through shattering the glass.

"Here girl," Raya picked up a small first year and lifted her through the window.

"Next!" cried Raya and she picked up a small third year boy who had a bloody ankle from some debris, "Draco go to the other side, and call people over to us. We need to get them out."

As she said this she continued lifting people up and out of the train. They had just about completed the first car when the coal car right in front of them blew. The train car shook and bits of fiery debris fell on top of the car. Then Raya and Draco climbed out of the first car, dodging debris left and right and maneuvered their way into the second car. As all the parents had gone the kids were running around searching for their friends and siblings. Raya and Draco moved as fast as they could to get all the kids. Suddenly as they were lifting some of the last children they heard glass break in the compartment next to them. Moments later Harry and Ron appeared in the hall.

"We're here to help," said Ron grabbing another child and moving into the compartment next to them to get him through that, less occupied, window.

They finished the second car and began moving towards the third. At this point some people were getting a clue and getting themselves out but they were still their helping, making sure everyone got out. But they couldn't get through the doors to the next compartment there were too many people running around.

"The roofs!" shouted Ron, "there are hatches on the roof for emergencies we can get in through there faster!"

"Great idea Ron!" said Raya and she reached up and opened the hatch.

As they were on the roof the second car making their way to the window of the third the first car blew. The force sent Harry and Ron forward all the way to the roof of the fourth car and pushing Raya and Draco down hard against the cold metal of the train. Raya pushed against the roof of the train and got upon her feet and made her way towards the window. When she got there she saw Draco still crawling towards her. The wind from the explosion had caused a piece of small debris to fall on Draco's foot and Raya knew that Draco couldn't get up. But he had too. The second car would blow soon.

"Draco!" cried Raya, she ran towards him, and offered him her hand, "Come on!"

"Get inside," said Draco, "get to the others. I'm coming."

Raya reluctantly slipped through the hatch and busted a window with her elbow and started helping students out. After about a half a minute Draco came through the hatch and ran to the compartment opposite and began helping kids.

"Raya!" he yelled as he continued to help kids out the window, "The second car going up any moment now!"

"We just have to work faster!" cried Raya, as she lifted up a rather large first year through the window, "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"I saw them," said Draco as he finished the last kid through the window on his side, "go into the fourth car. They should be finished by now."

"And the others?" asked Raya finishing up and motioning for Draco the hatch above, "where's Hermione, Ginny, and everyone else?"

They paused their conversation long enough to get out the hatch and back onto the roof of the train.

"They got off safely," said Draco, as they ran over the fourth car and onto the fifth, "their trying to calm everybody down so no one gets hurt."

They continued the act with all the cars until the train was empty. Harry, Ron, Raya, and Draco were standing in the last car.

"Harry, Ron," said Raya, "get out! We have to search to make sure everyone got out okay."

"We want to-" started Harry.

"Harry please," said Raya, "time is everything right now and the less people the less time so please so I say for once."

She kissed him on the cheek and Harry and Ron exited through the door. Raya and Draco once again got themselves onto the roof. They saw that most people and got back through the wall of Platform 9 and ¾ and only a few people remained. Surprisingly the Dursleys remained but also still there was Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hagrid.

Raya and Draco made their way back up the compartments listening for anyone and anything. Then as they about to step onto it the second one, it blew.

"Get out!" cried Raya to everyone still standing nearby, "get out of the station! Now!"

They did as they were told.

Raya and Draco made a run for it. They ran and as soon as they set foot on the fourth one the third blew.

"Quick!" cried Raya, "jump off!"

They jumped from the roof onto the platform's floor. The fourth car blew and the train tipped on its side and began sliding quickly towards them.

"Quick!" cried Draco and they ran as fast as they could the train, still on fire, come hurtling after them.

"We have to get out!" said Raya and they ran towards the opening where the train should have traveled through. They were out in the open, in the fresh air, when the train fully exploded. Raya and Draco still ran with all they had to out run the flames that chased them from the explosion. Finally they past a small pond and drove into it. The water was ice cold and Raya was surprised it hadn't iced up yet. They looked up and saw the fire pass over them. After a couple moments they emerged from the pool. They looked towards the station and saw that it had been charred. Completely charred. They slowly got out of the pool and began walking towards what was left of the station. The cold air on their damp clothes was killing Draco. Raya could withstand extremely cold temperatures because of all the time she had spent in one world that was nothing but ice. But Draco, had not been able to accompany Raya to the particular world, and was going to freeze to death if he didn't get out of this cold.

"Draco!" breathed Raya, and she took off her cloak.

She muttered a spell. The cloak instantly dried. She would have muttered the same spell on Draco's clothes but you couldn't use the spell for clothes on your body. She wrapped the cloak tightly around her best friend and hugging him as the walked, trying to keep him warm. They entered the station and were greeted by smoke and ash. She helped Draco towards the platform entrance. They went through the wall and was greeted by Harry and Ron right outside.

"Draco!" cried Harry, "what's wrong with him?"

"We had to dive into a pond so the fire wouldn't kill us," explained Raya, "the water was as cold as death."

Raya took Draco by the hand and led him through the station with Harry and Ron behind them.

"Where's Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville?" asked Raya.

"They are outside in the Dursley's car," said Ron, "they are very worried about you."

"C'mon then," said Raya and they hurried out the door.

Raya could hear Draco moan when the cold air hit them once more.

"Hang in there," whispered Raya quietly.

When they got to the Dursleys car Raya quickly got inside and literally pushed Uncle Vernon out of the driver's seat. Then she went to the other side of the car and pushed Aunt Petunia and Dudley out the door.

"I'll return the car later," said Raya and she put Draco in the passenger side and ran over to the driver's side and got in the car.

"What do you mean return it later?" yelled Uncle Vernon.

He was cut off however when the engine to the car roared and Raya sped off.

"Do you even know how to drive!" asked Ron from the back seat.

"Yes," answered Raya and she sped off towards the direction the train was supposed to go.

"Where did everyone else go?" asked Raya.

"All the students are on the bridge waiting for you," said Hermione, "you know the one the Hogwarts express passes over."

"Yes," said Raya, "I have to get there."

She spun the car around and went down a street none of them had ever seen before.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Neville nervously.

"Of course," said Raya, "I went down these streets twice a year watching Harry get on and off the Hogwarts train every year."

"Wow!" thought Harry, "she really is the best sister."

"Oh and Ron," said Raya still keeping her eyes on the mysterious street and taking a sharp right, "you were really bad at looking not jealous when Hermione kissed Harry's cheek in fourth year."

Ron turned red. Ginny said, "AWWWWWWWW! Was Ronnikins Jealous?"

Ron scowled at her.

Soon, before any of them could believe it, they were on the train tracks the Hogwarts Express used. Soon they found themselves on the bridge and Raya stopped the car and got out as fast as she could. She ran to the other side of the car and got Draco out as fast as she could.

"Everyone out of the car," said Raya and everyone obeyed.

They saw all the students at Hogwarts, first year to seventh year, standing there, waiting for Raya to tell them what to do.

"I could never handle that pressure," said Harry staring at all the students.

"Everyone," said Raya, "I know you don't want to. But we have to. Start walking."

"Walking!" cried a Slytherin student, "if my father could see this he would have some things to say to you!"

"I'm sure he would," said Raya unfazed helping Draco along.

"Everyone!" Raya called out to everyone, "we need to move quick the weather is getting colder by the second."

"Harry," she said and she turned to him, "I have already sent a message to Dumbledore and he is sending transport out immediately. We don't have to walk far. Just get everyone moving, we have to get out of muggle territory."

Harry nodded and motioned for Ron to follow him.

"Everyone follow us!" Ron and Harry called and made there way to the front.

Raya muttered a quick drying spell on Draco and a warming spell in hopes that his body temperature would rise. Her own teeth started to chatter and she performed the same spells upon herself.

"You both alright?" asked Luna, reaching over and rubbing Draco's arm, "I can't believe you guys had to dive into a pond! It must have been terrible."

Raya nodded.

"I'm worried we aren't going to get back to Hogwarts fast enough," she said, "I'm scared about Draco. He could get hypothermia."

"What about you?" asked Luna, and she reached over and placed her hand on Raya's, "your freezing."

"I don't mind the cold that much, and I am more worried about Draco right now," Raya answered.

Soon the sound of wheels could be heard and the same carts that pulled them every year from the Hogwarts station pulled towards them.

"Everyone inside!" called Ron.

The students ran to be the first one in and out of the cold.

"Hold on Draco," Raya said, leading him to a cart in the back, "we're almost there."

"I'm fine," chattered Draco, he teeth moving so fast his jaw hurt.

The two were soon joined by Ron and Hermione and the cart started moving.

The time passed more quickly than they thought and after about an hour they were finally at Hogwarts. Raya looked over to see that Draco had passed out.

"Hermione," said Raya, "if you could get Madam Pomfrey aware of Draco's condition as fast as you could -."

"Of course," Hermione said right away and she dashed out of the barely stilled carriage.

Raya, Ron, and Draco followed as Ron helped Raya carry Draco. They carried him to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was waiting at the door.

"Yes, child, I'm here what do you need?" asked Madam Pomfrey, right away.

"Draco!" cried Raya, "Draco needs your help!"

She and Ron carried Draco inside and placed him on a bed.

"Oh my!" cried Madam Pomfrey and she began bustling about getting blankets and medicines.

"How did this happen?" asked Madam Pomfrey, placing her hand on his forehead checking his temperature.

"Well," started Raya, "the Hogwarts Express was blown up."

"I heard," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Raya, "and Draco and I got everyone out of the train."

Raya paused talking when Madam Pomfrey made a large crash trying to get a basin out of a cupboard.

"Then the whole train blew and we ran outside and to escape the fire we jumped into an icy pond," continued Raya, " Draco took the cold full blast."

"He'll have to stay here over night," said Madam Pomfrey pouring potions into a basin, "probably tomorrow night as well. He won't be in classes tomorrow."

"Can I stay with him?" asked Raya.

"Can you get me a thick quilt from the trunk over there?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Raya did as she was asked.

"So may I stay with him?" asked Raya.

"I suppose so," said Madam Pomfrey, "but I will not give any homework passes; I expect it done."

"Alright," said Raya and she pulled up a chair by his side.

Moments later Draco's eyes fluttered open.

"Raya?" asked Draco, "Raya?"

"I'm here," said Raya holding his hand, "I'm here. Don't worry."

Draco smiled at her and closed his eyes again.

"Stay?" asked Draco keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes," said Raya, "I'm staying."

"Good," said Draco and he drifted off into sleep

So what did you think? Please review! I love your comments! I would also like to answer the questions of a reviewer:

Harry is not Head Boy because he was not a prefect so I figured that it would more likely for Ron to be Head Boy than for Harry to be.

The Quidditch question will be answered in Chapter 14.

They trust Draco because Dumbledore told them to and he has proven himself worthy.

Harry did receive special training in 6th year but this is not sixth year so I didn't say anything about it but planned to make references back to it in later chapters. Plus Harry and Co. received training during the last four weeks of summer vacation if you will recall. Yes I agree it would be moronic of Dumbledore not to have him trained. But he did.

Draco knows more about Voldemort than Harry and Co. because he lives with a Death Eater father who knows more than almost anyone about Voldemort.

The answer to since when does Harry start carrying a picture of Ginny in his robes will be answered in later chapters.


	14. Quidditch and Promises

Chapter 14

Quidditch and Promises

Draco stayed in the hospital wing for three days after the train incident and Raya stayed by his side every minute.

"Draco," said Madam Pomfrey, coming by his bed where he and Raya had been talking, "there is no reason you should be lazy and stay in bed. Out with you!"

She walked away smiling.

"You're out!" said Raya giving him a hug, "let's get you out of here right away!"

She walked out with Draco and talked about what he had missed.

"So in Potions we are working on the Dreamless Sleep Potion," said Raya, "I took notes for you."

She handed him a large piece of parchment filled completely from top to bottom.

"I was very brief," said Raya, "and be sure that you read them carefully. If you mess up certain ingredients instead of getting a Dreamless Sleep Potion you will have Cotton Candy Flavored Lollypop mix."

Draco just stared at her.

"Hermione are you using a Polyjuice Potion to turn into Raya?" asked Draco looking deep into her eyes like he was trying to see the chocolate brown of Hermione's eyes rather than Raya's perfect blue ones.

"Shut up Draco," said Raya and gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder.

He pretended it hurt grabbing his shoulder and falling "helplessly" to the ground.

"Oh honestly Draco," said Raya and Draco got on his feet and grinned at her.

"Draco!" cried a voice and Ginny ran over hugged Draco, "I was so worried! None of us knew what happened! Raya wouldn't leave the hospital wing to talk to us and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in!"

"Ginny!" said Draco, cutting her off, "its okay. We're all good!"

"Great!" said Ginny and she called over her shoulder, "Everyone! It's Draco!"

Soon Draco was surrounded by his group of seven friends.

"Why is everyone gathering around?" asked a drawling voice.

The eight friends scowled as Professor Snape drew them apart.

"Malfoy," said Snape, sneering, "I heard you had a little accident at the train station. I do hope you feeling better. However, I wouldn't tell anyone how you were hurt, if I were you. _I_ wouldn't want people to know that I almost died by taking a swim."

Raya lunged but Draco threw his arm out to block her.

"Ah! Miss Potter," said Snape, looking at her and then back at Draco, "you're little body guard Draco. It must be pretty embarrassing to have her need to save your life at every passing moment."

Raya lunged again and this time Draco did not stop her. But before she had swung her hand they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Raya!" said Dumbledore, "what are you doing?"

"He," stammered Raya, "he was being cruel!"

"Oh, Dumbledore," said Snape, "she just wanted a little fighting action. Which is the reason that she is leaving us for a while to help a friend in a war. Loves to fight, this one."

Dumbledore looked at Professor Snape doubtfully, shook his head, and walked away.

"You liar!" screamed Raya, "you know bloody well that I don't love to fight (she paused) Snivellus (she said as mockingly and as loathly as possible).

"What did you call me?" Snape asked menacingly.

"Snivellus," said Raya, "remember that name?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Snape, inching closer and closer to her.

"It's what Sirius called you all the time," said Raya.

"Well," said Snape, he was so close to her now that his long greasy nose was practically touching her perfectly clean one, "at least I'm not dead."

Raya froze. She just stared at him. She backed away slightly and looked down at the ground in shock.

"You!" hissed Draco.

"Snape!" growled Harry.

And at the same time the boys pounced. They jumped him and brought him down to the ground. They just punched over and over again.

"Harry! Draco! Stop!" cried Neville, Ginny, and Hermione.

But Ron decided that Snape had gone too far as well. He joined in.

"Ronald Weasley!" cried Hermione, as she watched him join the brawl.

"Boys!" cried Madam Pomfrey who had just come out of the hospital wing and spotted them, "get off him at once!"

They did. They got up and glared at him. Snape slowly got up favoring his left leg.

"I am afraid," said Snape, "that you will be serving detention for quite some time gentlemen."

He grinned a bittersweet grin and then walked limping away.

"Raya," said Draco but turned around and she was gone.

He breathed him heavily from the fight and looked at the ground and then back up the corridor.

Raya breathed heavily from not being able to catch her breath as she ran out the Hogwarts doors and into the snowy wonderland of the Hogwarts Grounds. The tears were cold now chilling her cheeks as she ran through the grounds and into the forest. She ran, breathing in the cold air, it made her feel like her lungs would pop. She knew these grounds by heart and yet her eyes were too blurry to see where she was going exactly. She cried as she feet carried her deeper and deeper into the forest; until finally she stopped and fell to her knees in front of an old house. Her old house. The house that Sirius had taken her too. The house where she grew up. The house where all her memories were and always would be.

She cried for Sirius.

She slowly stood up and walked towards the house. She turned the rusty doorknob and opened the door. She stepped inside. Dust and a musky smell was there waiting to greet her as she walked around the house stopping to look at photographs and other things that made her remember Sirius. She to the living room where she found a picture of Sirius smiling gaily with Lupin's arm around his shoulder giving him a manly hug while both men were carrying half of her for she was between the two men. Being five months old most people who thin that she wouldn't remember any of her time with Sirius or certainly not an exact date like the taking of this picture, but she did. She remembered everything. She walked out of the living room and began up the stairs. She looked at all the portraits on the wall next to the stairs. She saw one of her parents smiling and waving at her. She couldn't help but smile through her tears. She was on the second floor, turned into her room and shut the door. She remembered her favorite event that happened in this room. The room where she first met Draco. Her best friend forever, always, and eternity. She looked at the baby crib in the room. The top was covered in lace with holes in most parts of it. The beautiful white oak weaving was almost browned with age. The blanket and matching pillow inside that used to be pink with horses stitched into the seam was now tattered and torn. She was so caught up in looking at the whole crib that she didn't hear the door open.

"You're the one my father's looking for," said a familiar voice behind her.

She turned to see a concerned but smiling Draco.

"He cannot find me," said Raya playing along, glad to reenact her favorite memory.

"I won't let him," said Draco.

"What's your name?" asked Raya taking a step closer to him; she could still feel the tears raining upon her cheeks.

"Draco Malfoy," said Draco also taking a step towards her, "What's yours?"

"Raya," she answered and took another step closer to Draco and embraced him.

"My father wants you dead," said Draco hugging her even tighter, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't," said Raya still weeping. "And I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Shhh," said Draco and he gently rocked her back and fourth back and fourth.

He moved slowly and sat down in the rocking chair near the crib and he placed Raya on his lap as she continued to cry. He rocked back and fourth until she calmed down. He looked down after a while to see that she had fallen asleep. He decided to owl Dumbledore and both he and Raya would stay the night tonight. He carefully got up and set Raya back down on the chair and went to get one of the owls he knew was always in the room down the hall. As he went down the hall he thought about Raya.

She deserved to sleep. She hardly ever slept. She had to worry about everyone else's problems so she never had time to just layback and sleep or just think about nothing. He turned into the room and saw the owl. He picked up a piece of parchment and wrote out the letter to Dumbledore. The sent the owl away with it and he returned to Raya. He went over to her and picked her up. He walked her down the hall and up a small flight of stairs that lead up to the master bedroom. When he got there he went right over and as gently as possible laid her down on the bed and tugged the sheets out from under her and covered her with them. He brushed down hair out of her eyes and then went back into Raya's baby room. He saw photo books and pictures and all sorts of memories. He sat there for what seemed like hours going through pictures of all kinds. Finally when it was dark out he went up to the master bedroom. He got onto the other side of the bed and fell fast asleep almost instantly.

(Back to the afternoon)

"I can't believe Snape said that," said Ron in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker rooms, "that was crossing the line."

"Yeah," said Harry, he had been really quiet after the remark Snape had made.

"We better get going," said Ron and it wasn't until that moment that Harry realized that he had just been standing there looking at the wall for a while.

"Yeah sorry," said Harry and he picked up his firebolt and he and Ron began their walk onto the Quidditch pitch.

"There's nothing to be sorry about mate," said Ron looking at him, "Snape said something pretty nasty and you have every right to be upset about that. In fact if you think you need to take a break today during practice don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," said Harry, "although be prepared to have me take you up on that offer. I'm not feeling that well."

"You want to sit this practice out?" asked Ron, "I know you're not trying to get out of it, I know your dedicated."

"No," said Harry, "I just might need to sit out for a little bit."

"Whatever floats your boat mate," said Ron and yelled across the field to the other players, "Alright then! Let this Gryffindor Quidditch practice officially begin."

All the seven players launched into the air.

"Alright!" said Ron who came into his position in front of the hoops. "We are going to run the Mega Drill!"

Everybody groaned.

"What?" asked Ron innocently.

"Ronald!" screamed Ginny. "You know that drill wears us out completely. Why do we have to do it?"

"Because I am your captain and I said so," said Ron.

"Why are you captain again?" asked Ginny, "I don't ever remember voting for you!"

"You didn't!" said Ron, "none of you did. Angelina choose Harry but Harry graciously thought that I would be a better captain and handed me the position."

Harry ducked behind a Ravenclaw pillar. This was one of the things that Harry wished Ron wouldn't give him credit for.

"Fine!" said Ron throwing up his hands in defeat, "we'll just do normal drills."

The teams cheered.

The practice was as usual and finally after two hours Ron let them leave.

"Nice practice today Ron," said Harry, he had sat out only once though he wanted to sit out plenty more times than that.

"Really?" asked Ron, "thanks mate."

"No Problem!" said Harry and they walked back into the locker room together.

Raya awoke with a start. She didn't remember anything. Then everything came flooding back to her in a rapid stream of memories. She looked around frantically to see she was in Sirius's room. She frowned when the bed shifted beside her and turned to see Draco murmuring in his sleep. She smiled slightly. She looked outside and realized it was morning. The next morning.

"Draco!" said Raya and though she was frantic she gently awakened him.

"What?" asked Draco looking up at her and then closing his eyes again.

"Draco," said Raya, "we should be at school!"

"I sent an owl," mumbled Draco, "telling Dumbledore. Calm down and go back to sleep."

She sighed deeply and did as she was told.

She closed her eyes and then almost instantly opened them again and sat up straight.

"Harry!" she breathed.

She ran towards the door. When an arm around her waist held her back.

"Draco! Let go!" said Raya, "Harry needs me. He needs me to comfort him. About what Snape said! I need to comfort him!"

"Raya! Please!" said Draco, "just listen to me."

She stopped struggling.

"Harry needs pain," said Draco, plainly looking up at her, "Harry needs pain in his life so that he can deal with things. Raya, you can't protect him from everything."

"But I need to," said Raya, "it's what mom and dad would have wanted."

"But they would want Harry to be strong too," said Draco.

"I want to be able to protect him from everything," said Raya, "I would die for him just so that he could live one more day if that was the case. Anything to make his life a little easier even if it means putting the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"And Raya he knows that," said Draco, "but you need someone to take care of you like that. Raya everything you just said is what I would do for you, no questions asked. Please just let Harry take care of Harry for a little bit. Whether he knows it or not you've been taking care of him both of your whole lives. I am not for one minute saying don't love Harry. I'm just saying that you're hurting too, and no matter what, in the past, you have always put other people's pain in front of your own. For once mourn for yourself, let your own troubles in and be taken cared of."

"I don't deal with my troubles because I have too many," said Raya.

"Raya," said Draco, "if you keep piling them on what's going to happen when its too much! You're going to breakdown inside and I won't be able to do anything to help you. You know how scared that makes me. Me thinking of you in a situation or problem where I can't protect you."

Raya sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I won't let anything happen to you," said Draco, "Everything's going to be okay."

Late afternoon rolled by and they decided it was time to depart back to Hogwarts.

"Thank you Draco," said Raya, as they walked through the cold snow back to Hogwarts.

"You know I'd do anything for you," answered Draco.

They finally reached the Hogwarts grounds and watched as the fourth years made their way to Herbology. They walked up the steps to Hogwarts and came through the doors. The halls were empty.

"Everyone must be in their classes," whispered Draco.

"Let's go see Dumbledore," said Raya, "just to see if everything is alright."

Draco nodded his head and they headed towards his office. Almost as if he knew they were coming the staircase opened up for them without them having to try and figure out the password. They stepped on and the staircase went up. They opened the door to the office swung open and they stepped inside to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk looking at them expectantly.

"Draco, Raya, by all means come in and have a seat," said Dumbledore.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Raya, sitting down uneasily in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"All Potters that walk into this office always must ask that same question and the answer is almost always the same, no," answered Dumbledore smiling.

Raya felt better.

"Then why are we here?" asked Draco.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "you were the ones coming to see me, I should think that you know very well why you're here. Me on the other hand do not. So let me ask you then same question, why are you here?"

"We came just to ask if everything was alright," said Raya, "and thanking you for letting us stay overnight at the glade house."

"Not a problem," answered Dumbledore laughing, "my dear both you and Draco have both succeed the classes in which you're classmates are at this moment undertaking. It is just that required by law that you must take the NEWTS. You see. Most of these classes are for getting you ready for when we throw you into the real world. The NEWTS are a guarantee, or a not so guarantee for some, for a good job. And you, Raya and Draco, have been to the real world. You know what it is like. The classes you are taking now are just to review, at least for you two, about what material that you know will be on the NEWTS. So do not worry. However if you still want the notes from the classes and lectures you missed I am sure that Miss Granger will provide them ready and willingly."

"Yes Professor," said Draco.

"Thank you Dumbledore," said Raya.

They got up and left the office and descended down the staircase.

"Draco," said Raya as they rounded the corner to go to the Great Hall for lunch, "how do you think Harry is?"

"I'll bet he's okay," said Draco, "he's got friends who love him and want to take care of him. He has it good. He always has."

"Well I think I have it good too," said Raya and she hugged Draco from the side.

They entered the great hall and they spotted their six friends sitting together close to the door.

"Raya!" cried Harry and he ran up to her and gave her a bone breaking hug, "Are you okay! I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry," said Raya apologetically, "I really didn't mean it."

"Don't be sorry!" interrupted Harry, "come on! Have some food!"

Raya sat down with Harry on one side Draco on the other.

"Raya?" asked Ron tentatively, "you okay?"

"Yeah," said Raya softly, "I'm okay."

She looked over at the staff table and glared at Snape.

"He deserves to be the one that's dead," said Raya turning towards her friends, her eyes intense with anger, "Not Sirius. Not dad."

"We all know that," said Neville, "and we wish that it was true. But it looks like Snape here is the lucky one."

She glared back over at Snape. She stared at him intently for a moment, her eyes squinted in concentration. All of a sudden a yelp was heard from the staff table and everyone looked over. Oil and grease was spilling out of Snape's hair, dripping all over the place. Snape stood up and still the oil and grease dripped over his robes and all over the floor around him.

"That will teach him," said Raya and she continued to eat her lunch in silence as the rest of the school was busy laughing or trying to get a better view of the oil leaking Snape.

"You did this!" said Luna standing up on the table trying to see Snape.

"Of course," said Raya, "the drip of grease deserves it!

"Raya this is excellent," said Ron pulling out a camera and starting to take picture nonstop of the dripping Snape.

"Whoever did this!" cried Snape his shouts stifled when a little grease trickled into his mouth, he spat it out and yet more came in, "is going to get in huge trouble!"

He got up and ran from the room. At this point everyone in the room was laughing and even the teachers looked like they were having a hard time suppressing their laughter.

After lunch the friends went to their only afternoon class for that day, Herbology.

"Good Morning everyone!" said Professor Sprout happily, "oh! Draco! You're wanted in Dumbledore's office. He wants to speak with you about something."

Draco looked over at Raya and the slowly left the greenhouse. He walked on the grounds, into that school, and towards his office. Once again the staircase was waiting for him and he went up without having to try and guess the password.

"Ah!" said Dumbledore when Draco's face appeared by the face, "please come in. I see Professor Sprout gave you my message."

"She did," nodded Draco and he sat in one of the chairs Dumbledore was motioning at. "Why?"

"Why did I call you down?" interrupted Dumbledore, "well because I just received something that you'll be very much interested in."

"What about Raya?" asked Draco and stood up, "I'll go get her."

"Sit Draco, please," said Dumbledore and Draco slowly sunk back into his chair.

"This is not for Raya," said Dumbledore, "but for you."

He held in his had a letter.

Draco slowly extended his hand and grasped the other side of the letter and looked at it. The writing was in a thick broad script and the stamp looked like six wands creating a circle of light.

"The symbol for the Ministry for International Magic Missions," said Dumbledore, "or the MIMM as some call it."

Draco just stared at the letter.

"Open it Draco," said Dumbledore.

Draco slowly did as he was told and took the letter out of the envelope. He unfolded it and began to read it. His eyes darted across the page. When he was finished he stared up and Dumbledore, almost amazed.

"Draco," said Dumbledore gently, "they want you to come and speak with them about turning your father in."

Hehehe! Snapey goes down for the count! Jerk! Please review I love comments!


	15. Draco's Mission

Chapter 15

Draco's Mission

"About turning in my father?" repeated Draco uneasily.

"Yes," said Draco, "they want him in Azkaban as soon as possible. And they need you."

"But why?" asked Draco, "my father knows who I am, he'll never believe me if I was to try and fool him into coming with me somewhere. He'd know it was a trap!"

"They just want to speak with you and make plans," said Dumbledore, "they want him off the streets!"

"I know," said Draco, "I'll go. But Raya."

"Raya will stay here," said Dumbledore, "not all missions are for her. And she knows this. It will just be a hard good-bye."

"No," said Draco.

Dumbledore looked at him questioningly.

"There are no good-byes between Raya and I," said Draco and he stood up and walked towards the door. "I accept the mission."

And he walked out. He walked up to Gryffindor Tower and sat on the couch thinking.

Just then, as if almost by instinct, he turned around and saw Raya standing behind the couch.

"What's troubling you?" asked Raya, walking around to the front of the couch to stand in front of him.

Draco sighed. He looked around the room to see if anyone was there, but he decided not to take any chances.

"Ron merna amin atar," said Draco in Novian. (They want my father.)

"Ron deate lo," responded Raya (They always have.)

"N'uma ta n'ataya sina coiasira," said Draco (No, its different this time), "Ron merna amin a' arethe ho." (They want me to catch him.)

"Mani naa lle lauera ten'?" asked Raya (What are you waiting for?), "lle lon ten'oio kaime en' fauered ho nedu." (You have forever dreamed of bringing him down.)

"Ron merna amin a' ar hae yoeas. Hae yoeas tuulo' lle," said Draco (They want me to go far away. Far away from you.), "amin ail merna a' ar. Nan' amin sin amin belon." (I do not want to go. But I know I must.)

"Ar!" said Raya (Go!), "ail seles eaisr amin. Aeye lle atar ades i' eresied (Do not worry about me. Get your father off the streets).

"Amin ail sin," said Draco uneasily. (I do not know).

Neither of them chose to notice that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna came into the room.

Raya sighed.

"Iire a lle asueth?" asked Raya (When do you leave?).

"Ie' yeste' anoron kalina e' atta res," answered Draco (At first dawn's light in two days).

"Ar!" said Raya, "Lye irma lle atar yoeas!" (Go! We desire your father away!)

"Naa lle sa?" asked Draco (Are you sure?)

"Amin lii'il quesa lle ten'oio," said Raya, smiling a sad smile. (I cannot keep you forever).

She smiled slightly and then added in English, "Just hurry home."

"Lle naa amin Mithrim!" cried Draco (You are my angel!) and hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah," said Raya, "just get upstairs and begin packing."

He smiled and ran up the stairs.

"And you six," Raya said and she turned to the six of them and they froze, "shouldn't listen in other people's conversations."

Raya slowly walked away. Her school robes swept the ground around her as she walked slowly up the stairs and into her dormitory.

"What were they saying?" asked Neville after Raya's door closed.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "but Raya said something about hurrying home. The rest sounded weird."

"What was the world they always talk about?" asked Ginny.

"Novia?" asked Harry.

"That's it," said Ginny, "they spoke it once before. It sounded like what they were talking about now."

"Well," asked Ron, "who else knows how to speak Novian? Nobody else in this school even knows it exist."

"Except for Alex and Becca!" cried Luna, "remember they saved them that day!

"Let's go talk to them," said cried Ginny.

They ran out of common room and down to the hall there they saw a group of students walking together down the hall. Among them were Becca and Alex talking with their friends.

"Becca!" called Hermione, "Alex!"

They waved and made their way over, excusing themselves from their friends.

"Hello!" said Becca.

"Hello!" repeated Alex.

"We need your help," said Ron.

"How?" asked Becca and Alex together.

"Do you know how to speak Novian?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Alex, looking at all of them, "how do you know about Novia?"

"Our friends Raya and Draco talk about it sometimes," said Neville.

"Raya and Draco!" said Becca, "yes!"

"Well we think that a moment ago they were speaking the language," said Luna, "and we want to know what they were talking about."

"Well did you think that maybe they were talking in another language on purpose so that you wouldn't know what they were saying?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Ron, "but it is important that we know. They could be talking about sacrificing themselves to the portal for all we know!"

"Don't even speak of such things!" said Becca.

"Well tell us what they were saying!" said Harry.

"What did they say?" asked Alex reluctantly.

"We don't know everything," said Harry, "only a couple words."

"What?" asked Becca.

"One word was… lii'il quesa," said Hermione.

"That means, "cannot keep"," said Alex.

"Also, asueth," said Ginny, "so something like that."

"Asueth means leave," said Becca, "do you remember anything else?"

"E' atta res," said Harry, "something about that."

"That means tomorrow," said Becca then she turned to Alex and they began to speak the language as well.

"Ta heluta ve' er en' sen to asueth e' atta res," said Becca. (It sounds like one of them is leaving in two days).

"Mankoi a ron il merna sen a' sin?" asked Alex (Why do they not want them to know?"

"Ya sin? A lle son lye roo kwentra sen?" asked Becca (Who knows? Do you think we should tell them?)

"Uma," said Alex, "Uma amin a." (Yes. Yes I do.)

"From what you have given us all we can tell you is that it sounds like one of them is leaving for somewhere in two days time," said Becca, "can you remember anything else about the conversation?"

"No," said Luna, "it sounded like we came in the middle of it."

"Well," said Alex, "then I am afraid that that is where our help ends."

"Thanks!" said Hermione as the pair turned away.

"Your welcome!" said Becca and then she called back, "Quel Marth!"

"Quel Marth?" asked Hermione.

"It means good luck," said Raya behind them.

They turned sharply.

"Hello Raya," said Harry.

"I just came down to see how you were doing," said Raya.

"Well we have the rest of the day off," said Ron, "you want to do something with us."

"Alright," said Raya and the seven of them walked around the grounds.

"I had a dream last night," said Ginny, after they had walked quite a while.

"What about?" asked Harry, staring off into space.

"About us eight," said Ginny, "we all were at my house. That was my whole dream just us sitting in a circle on my living room floor, all together."

"That must have been a pleasant dream," said Luna thoughtfully.

"In part," said Ginny, "We were laughing but everything was silent. I could just see us throwing our heads back and laughing and something. But I couldn't here what."

"That's frustrating," said Harry, "to have one part of a dream and not the other. You realize how important different elements of dreams are."

"Exactly," said Ginny questioningly, "how do you know?"

"I used to have a dream for the longest time about when my parents died," said Harry, "for the longest time I only saw me that's all I saw the whole dream. How I reacted. But then I started dreaming about another side seeing everything but want I wanted to see. A weapon. Then after we met Raya the dream shifted so I only saw Raya, or the weapon. And ever since I found out Raya was my sister the dream was complete. But before it was it was very frustrating. Did you follow any of that?"

"Actually I did," said Ginny.

"Wow, its later than I thought," said Neville, pointing up at the sky where the sun hung low.

"Oh my god!" said Hermione, "my potions homework! C'mon Ron!"

She grabbed Ron by the shirt collar and dragged him towards the Hogwarts doors.

"Anybody else need homework done?" asked Neville hugging himself to keep warm.

"Charms homework," said Luna and went and stood next to Neville.

"Potions essay," said Raya looking over quickly at Harry and Ginny.

"Anyone-?" began Neville but he was cut off.

"No," said Raya so only he could hear, "let them be."

It took Neville a second but the he understood, smiled, and the three students made their way back to Hogwarts.

"I guess it's just us," Ginny almost uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you don't want to go inside?" asked Harry, noticing that it was so cold he could see his breath.

"No," said Ginny, "I like it out here."

"Wanna keep walking?" asked Harry and she nodded.

They walked in silence down the dirt road circling the grounds until they found a bench and sat down.

"Beautiful night tonight," said Harry looking at the sky.

"Look at the stars!" said Ginny, "they're just beautiful."

"Yeah," said Harry and then he added quietly, "just like you."

"What?" asked Ginny turning around. She honestly hadn't heard what he said.

"Oh! Nothing!" said Harry too quickly.

"No what did you say?" asked Ginny, now turning her whole body towards him waiting for him to answer.

"Nothing," said Harry, "it's not important."

"Yes it is," said Ginny, "everything you say is important."

He took a deep breath.

"I said just like you," he said.

"Just like me what?" asked Ginny.

"You said the stars were beautiful and I said yeah, just like you," he said quietly.

"Oh!" said Ginny, and despite the cold her cheeks began to color, "you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes," said Harry, staring at his hands intently, "I do."

"I think you're beautiful," said Ginny shyly, shook her head nervously, "handsome I mean."

"Really?" asked Harry, looking up at her.

"Don't pretend to be so daft Harry," said Ginny, "you've always known that I like you."

"Well, what about your other boyfriends," said Harry uneasily. The question had been brewing in his mind for some time now.

"Well," said Ginny quietly, "I was just trying to get over you. I saw how in love you were with Cho. I knew there was no hope for me so I tried to get over you. But it just got worse."

"Ginny," said Harry slowly, "I never loved Cho. Yeah, I thought she was pretty and I liked her but I never thought she was beautiful like you. I was never in love with her like with you."

Ginny's eyes started shining in the beautiful way they did when she happy.

"Harry," asked Ginny, "would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask you?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Ginny, "I'm an independent woman and I like to take charge. And plus I'm tired of waiting!"

Harry laughed.

"Well then, of course," smiled Harry, "I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Great!" said Ginny, happily looking out into the distance.

"Ginny?" asked Harry.

She looked back towards him.

"Yes?" she replied. She was startled at the look in his eyes, it was pure love.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes," replied Ginny breathlessly.

They both leaned in and their lips met. Ginny couldn't remember being ever happier. Harry was the happiest he ever been in his life. He was in love with the prettiest girl he could imagine and she was in love with him back. She pulled away after a while.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry he still had his eyes closed in the hope that they would resume what they were doing.

"What about Ron?" she asked quietly.

"What about him?" asked Harry then his eyes popped open, "Ron!"

"Yeah Ron," said Ginny, "what are we going to do? He'll kill anyone seen with me. And Fred and George! And Charlie and Oh! Bill! They'll all kill you!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to for you," said Harry, "I'll talk to Ron, but you have to talk to the rest of them."

"Yeah," said Ginny, "and I don't want this to be a secret either. I want everyone to know your mine!"

Harry smiled. Today was one of the best days of his life!

"Aren't they sweet?" asked Luna looking at her two friends from a ground level window of Hogwarts.

"Yeah," said Neville, "they really do make a good pair. Ginny looks exactly like Harry's mother, it's like a replica of James and Lily."

"Yeah," sighed Luna, "Love really has been in the air this year. Ron and Hermione. Now Harry and Ginny. It really makes you want to find someone special of your own, you know. So you feel like your part of the trend. Not that I'm a trend follower!"

"Oh!" said Neville uneasily, "then you don't want a boyfriend."

"Oh!" said Luna, "don't get me wrong. I would love a boyfriend. But who in this bloody school would ever even for one minute think of going out with Loony Lovegood!"

"I would," said Neville quietly.

"What?" asked Luna, making sure she heard right.

"I wouldn't mind going out with you," said Neville, shrugging his shoulders, calling upon all the courage he had, "in fact I would really enjoy it."

"Really?" asked Luna in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Neville, looking back out the window to look at Harry and Ginny.

Luna seized the opportunity and leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. Neville turned slowly towards her once more.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Neville.

"It means I would enjoy going out with you too," said Luna, her eyes sparkling.

Neville smiled.

"Does this mean that we're-?" Neville started to ask.

"Yes," Luna finished, "this means we're together."

"Wicked!" said Neville and he walked Luna to her dormitory.

The next day both Raya and Draco woke up as early as possible. Both dressed as quickly as they could and walked together to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore," said Raya when they stood in front of his desk and he was looking up at them expectantly.

"We want the day off," said Draco plainly.

Raya nudged him with her elbow for being so forward.

"You what?" asked Dumbledore.

"We want the day off of school to be together before Draco leaves tomorrow," said Raya, "I don't want you to think that I think we are better than everyone else or that I will make a habit of this. It's just that I want to spend as much time with Draco before he has to leave."

"You two act like Draco is never coming back," said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore please," said Draco, "I just want to see her all day today. Please."

"Alright," said Dumbledore calmly, "but you will be turning in all your homework tomorrow Raya."

"Yes sir," said Raya, smiling happily as she and Draco walked out of Dumbledore's office.

"This is brilliant!" said Raya, giving Draco a hug from the side.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Draco, "the sun's barely up."

"Whatever you want to do," said Raya.

"Then let's go!" said Draco and he took hold of Raya's hand and pulled her in the direction of the Quidditch arena.

"Draco," said Raya, "Quidditch one on one?"

"No," said Draco, he smiled mischievously, "a race."

Raya smiled. Draco loved to race her. She constantly beat him and he always needed one more to try and beat her. He never did.

When they reached the Quidditch arena, they both accioed their broomsticks to themselves.

Draco's father had bought a firebolt, the best model at the time he bought it, for Draco. His father had to make sure that he always had the best model broom there was. But Draco's father started to suspect Draco when the new model broom had come out, the Sonic Boom, so he did not buy it for his son. Raya on the other hand had had a Sonic Boom. She had saved the broom shop from a fire and as a reward she was given a free Sonic Boom. But she had given it to Draco as a Christmas present. Then Draco had saved up his allowance because he felt bad that Raya had given him such a good broom that was indeed hers when the only other broom she had was a Cleansweep and bought her another Sonic Boom.

Once their brooms were in their hands they shot up as fast as they could. To anyone watching them they would have looked like blurs on the field. Raya swerved around and just floated in front of the Quidditch hoops on the far right of the field.

"You ready to lose Draco!" she shouted smiling at him.

"I think not," said Draco, "I have a good feeling about today!"

"Yeah right!" said Raya, "that probably just means you'll get within two feet of me!"

Draco came up and put himself even to her.

"Ready!" cried Raya.

"Set!" shouted Draco.

"GO!" they both called together and they shot away.

They seemed to slice through the air like knives. It took Raya seconds to get from one end of the field to the other. Draco, one minute.

"Again you beat me!" said Draco, "I don't know how you do it."

"I don't either," said Raya and she flew over to him and shook his hand in proper race fashion. "Good Race."

"Yeah," said Draco, "You did actually beat me by less than usual this time. I'm getting faster!"

"Yeah," said Raya sarcastically, "soon you'll be losing by even less!"

"Hey!" said Draco, "I'm losing to you! Nobody can beat you! I take that I came in thirty seconds behind you a very big accomplishment!"

Raya laughed and they did they race again. Sure enough Draco lost by only twenty-three seconds the second race.

After that they went into the Hogwarts castle and explored the various halls and stairways. Then, on Raya's insistence, they had a training session so that Draco could face anything he came up against during his journey. After that they hiked to Raya's abandoned house and had a picnic on the floor of the living room and sat talking and laughing about their fond memories of Sirius.

They stayed until dark. Then they hiked back to Hogwarts, walked to Gryffindor Tower, walked into the common room were they said their goodnights.

A weak ending I know, I'm sorry. Please Review! I need comments! Next chapter will be full of suspense! Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun!


	16. Taking Leaves and Bogarts

Chapter 16

Taking Leaves and Bogarts 

The next morning Raya woke up before the sun rose. She slipped on her night socks and crept out of the dormitory. When she got to the top of the stairs she peered over the railing down onto the common room. There she saw Draco pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. She walked silently down the staircase and waited for him to notice her. She knew from experience that he got scared when she just started talking out of the blue when he didn't know she was there. It only took a couple seconds for him to notice she was there.

"Hey Ray," said Draco and he continued his pacing.

"Is something wrong?" asked Raya quietly.

"I don't know," said Draco.

Raya gave him a questioning look.

"I mean I don't know whether I should go or not," said Draco still pacing.

"Draco," said Raya, "I thought we already talked about this."

"Yeah," said Draco, "but I have had a lot of time to think about it. And the more I think about it, the more I don't want to leave you."

"Draco," said Raya and she sat down on the sofa, "I am really going to miss you. But I know this is something that you have to do. I do not want to stand in the way of you doing something for the greater good. Go and help the world. I have done it far too many times. Now it's your turn to stand tall and proud in the spotlight. Go save the world. Rid it from evil. And keep the thought in mind that when you get back I will be waiting to congratulate you with even greater respect and honor than all the others. Go and remember me. That's all you need to do. Be strong and always keep me in mind. That's what I am going to have to do when you're away. That's what I've always had to do when you're away."

Draco took a deep breath.

"I don't want to go," said Draco.

"I don't want you to go either Draco," said Raya, "but I have to be strong and know that what I want doesn't always matter. I learned early in life you don't get everything you want."

"Yeah," said Draco, "but it would be so easy just not to go."

"Yes," said Raya, "it would be easy. You would be taking the easy way out. That has never been you. That shouldn't ever be you. You're too strong for that. Then after you didn't go, the guilt that you didn't stop your father when you could, would consume you until you drove yourself mad."

"But," said Draco.

"Draco!" said Raya sharply. "Are you trying to make this hard for me?"

"No," said Draco quietly, "Its just."

"I know what it just is," said Raya gently looking at him, "I'm going to miss you too."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you there though Ray," said Draco.

"Draco! You're 17 years old!" said Raya, "you're going to have to be able to live without me someday or another."

"I don't want to," said Draco, looking at her straight in the eyes. "I never want to have to live without you. I guess I never really thought about it. I just assumed you would always be there."

"Draco," said Raya, "I will always be there. I didn't mean live completely without me, I meant for things like this. When you're away temporarily."

"But I don't think I can do it without you," said Draco.

"But I know you can," said Raya. "Draco I am so proud of you for doing this mission. Don't go with any regrets. And I will send you letters too."

"Promise?" asked Draco smiling slightly.

"Only if you promise," said Raya.

"You know you're my best friend," said Draco staring intently at her, "I would do anything for you. I would die for you."

"I know," said Raya and she met his gaze. "And I for you."

"No," said Draco, "you don't realize what you mean to me. You are everything to me. You are higher on my priority list than life itself."

"Draco," said Raya softly, "I know that you think that you're my sidekick, but you're not. Draco, I couldn't be half as strong as I am today if you weren't beside me through everything I do. You're like my life source."

"I know you're mine," said Draco, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

Draco just looked into her eyes for a couple minutes and she into his.

"Don't fret Draco," said Raya, "I'll always be with you."

Raya stood up slowly and walked over to Draco and they embraced.

"And I with you," said Draco.

The portrait hole swung open and Dumbledore stepped through.

"Draco," said Dumbledore, "its time."

"Great," moaned Draco.

Raya held Draco tighter.

"I'll always believe in you Draco," said Raya, "even when you've ceased to believe in yourself."

"Draco," said Dumbledore again.

"I have to go Raya," said Draco leaning down and giving her and kiss on the top of her head.

"I know," said Raya, but it still took her a moment to let go.

"Good-b," started Draco, when (for the second time in his life) Raya put her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Don't you ever say good-bye to me," whispered Raya.

"I'll see you in my dreams," said Draco, sadness etched on his face.

"Not if I see you first," said Raya ands he could feel the mist begin to form in front of her eyes.

"Draco," said Dumbledore once more.

"I'm coming," said Draco almost a little too sharp.

"Love you Ray," said Draco giving her another short hug.

"Love you too," said Raya and then he walked out.

The portrait door swung closed.

Dumbledore set a quick pace down the halls and Draco has having a hard time keeping up with him.

"Come Draco," said Dumbledore, "keep up."

Draco sped up his pace.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nervous," said Draco. "Scared. Alone." He put emphasis on the last word.

"Draco," said Dumbledore, "I know that you wish Raya was coming. But this is your mission and no one else's. You alone can bring your father down."

They opened the doors to Hogwarts and stepped into the icy dawn.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "you have the letter with the directions to the Fortress correct?"

"Correct," said Draco, checking his pockets for the sixth time.

"Just follow them and you should be fine," commented Dumbledore, "just stay out of sight."

"I will," said Draco, "when I get to the fortress what exactly will I be doing?"

"You will be talking with the Ministry for International Magic Missions," said Dumbledore, "you will talk with them about the ground rules you will have to follow in order to obtain the mission. Raya has been through this process many a times."

"Okay," said Draco, uneasily.

"You will be fine my boy," said Dumbledore, "just follow every word they say. Don't let your mind wander."

"Many will be awaking soon," said Draco, "I must leave."

"Move quick and quietly," said Dumbledore, strapping Draco's luggage to the back of the broom.

Draco swung his legs up and mounted the broom.

"Farewell," said Dumbledore, "until we meet again."

Draco nodded his head and swooped away.

Dumbledore stood still. Then he heard the large oak doors swing open and Raya came rushing outside, her robes clutched tightly around her.

"He's gone?" asked Raya already knowing the answer.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "why?"

"He left something," said Raya.

She lifted up a picture and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at the picture. It was a picture of Raya and Draco when they were two years old. They were hugging each other and giving a cheesy smile to the camera. They looked so young, so small and innocent compared to the man and woman that everyone knew today.

"He brings it on every mission we go on," said Raya, "and he left it. It's his good luck charm."

"He's coming back Raya," said Dumbledore and he slowly walked into Hogwarts. Raya watched until the large wooden doors closed and then she turned back her attention in the direction Draco had flown away in.

Finally she walked back into Hogwarts and went back up to Gryffindor tower to get her things for the day. She slowly walked up the staircase to her dormitory and saw no one was there. She didn't care she wanted to be alone. She slowly picked up her things and sluggishly made her way to her first class of the day, Charms. When she got there she saw that Harry had saved her a seat next to him. She smiled to herself and walked slowly over to him.

"Hey Harry," she said softly.

"Hey Raya," said Harry, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she said quickly, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Draco's not here," said Harry.

Raya looked up quickly.

"How did you know about that?" asked Raya.

"We had Natalie and Phil translated the bits of conversation we could remember," said Harry timidly.

"You what?" asked Raya almost angrily.

"Sorry," said Harry, "I just knew it was important to you and I hate being left out of your life now that I know you're my sister!"

Raya was about to say something when Professor Flitwick entered the room.

"Settle down children, settle down," said Professor Flitwick. "Now today we are going to learn the charm that makes the body go numb like if you were out in the cold, similar to the freezing spell we learned in sixth year. In this spell- yes Miss Potter?"

"Is this numb spell number one or two?" asked Raya who Harry had just noticed was taking notes.

"There is only one numbing spell that I know of," said Professor Flitwick, looking unsure of hismelf.

"There are two," said Raya, "one is used in mortal combat; to weaken your opponent and the other is when you are using the spell medically, like before amputations. It is a calmer spell that does the same thing as muggle anesthetic."

"We are using the one that you described as using medically," said Professor Flitwick, looking embarrassed and also interested, "though I _am_ very much intrigued by this numbing spell for combat use. Would you care to demonstrate?"

"Alright Professor," said Raya and she stepped down and walked to the center of the room, "what shall I demonstrate on?"

"What will it work on?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Works best on wizard or other human look-a-likes however it has been known to work almost as well on Bogarts," replied Raya.

"Then here you are," said Professor Flitwick and he walked over to a cupboard nearby, yanked open the door, and out, as quick a lightening, flew a Bogart.

The Bogart flew viciously around the room jeering at people until he spotted Raya. Harry watched in amazement as the Bogart actually stared at her for a long time in its real form, it had taken on no shape. It looked like a person with the head of a bat and web hands and feet and wore no clothes.

"Raya Potter," breathed the Bogart.

Harry's heart hitched. He had never heard a Bogart speak before. It was so menacing and snake like that Harry had to close his eyes and just concentrate on breathing. He opened his eyes again quickly though when the Bogart spoke again.

"He's out looking," said the Bogart and the Bogart transformed.

Harry knew what most people's Bogart looked like: werewolves, Snape, Spiders, and other various creatures. But he never expected what he saw. He stared down at the shape the Bogart had taken.

His breath caught in his throat.

He was staring down at his own dead face. There he was sprawled on the ground blood dipping from the side of his mouth and there with his head on his chest was Draco with blood all over him. Both eyes glazed over and seemed to stare off into nothingness. Their skin was as pale as the snowy exterior of the grounds. Both looked so life like that Harry grabbed his arms to make sure it wasn't him.

Then Raya took out her arm shakily and shouted "Nedius Nuymbe!"

The spell hit but not before it changed shape once more.

This time it again to the form of two people. Only this time Harry was nowhere to be found. Draco's father was standing across from Draco. And this was the first Bogart he had ever seen that talked out the fear; a fear that spoke.

"Draco," said Lucius standing tall over his son, "protecting the Potter girl? It's too late for her now. Out of my way."

"No!" said Draco, "I can't let you passed."

"You're no son of mine," said Lucius and he shoved Draco back onto the ground; hard.

"And glad of it," said Draco, slowly standing up and pointing his wand at his father, "its time for me to do what I came here to do."

Lucius smiled and as quick as anything he took out his wand as well.

"Say good-bye to your girlfriend," said Lucius, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light spurted from the fake wand and shout straight and Draco's chest. Draco screamed. He screamed a word. A name. He screamed Raya.

Raya screamed "Draco!" and covered her mouth as the Bogart Draco fell to the floor in a still silence. The Bogart Lucius was laughing menacingly.

"All that trouble for a silly little girl," said Lucius, "my, my, Draco, you really were a simpleton."

Raya sank slowly to her knees. Professor Flitwick came up behind the Bogart and it immediately transformed into a giant cliff and said, "Ridiculus!"

The cliff shrunk to the size of an ant and the Bogart fled back towards the cupboard from whence it came. But before it could reach the cupboard a shout was heard, "Nedius Nuymbe!"

The purple and green sparks flew out of the tip of Raya's wand and hit the Bogart square in the back of the head. The Bogart started shivering fiercely and seemed to be confused because it kept bumping into things and couldn't seem to find the way into the cupboard though it stood right in front of him.

"Miss Potter?" asked Professor timidly. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Of course professor," said Raya steadily, however Harry could see her quivering, "I'll be fine."

Raya walked over to her seat and sat down and began scribbling notes. Finally after Professor Flitwick had taught everyone the spell and practiced it on little mice (after teaching them the counter spell), it was time for the end of class. Most everyone was already packed and immediately began filing out of the room almost mechanically. Raya, who had been too busy showing Professor Flitwick her notes of the Numbing Spell for Combat Use, did not have her things packed so she began slowly putting everything away.

"Raya?" asked Harry who had stayed rooted to his seat after the bell rang, telling everyone to go on without them.

"Yes?" she asked staring up at him with her deep blue eyes.

"The Bogart turns into your worst fear," said Harry.

"I am quite aware of that," said Raya.

"But I saw me on the floor with Draco, dead," said Harry.

"And if you would put two and two together you would get it," said Raya, "my worst fear is you and/or Draco dying."

"But what about you?" asked Harry, "don't you worrying about you dying?"

"No," said Raya, "I do not fear death. And I do not fear pain. I only fear for those around me."

"There must be something that you fear for yourself," said Harry, "Everyone does. I fear me dying. I fear being put to ultimate pain, like crucius."

"I only fear for others," said Raya standing up and offering Harry a hand.

"You know before you came along things were so much easier," said Harry as they walked out of the classroom.

"Thank you very much," said Raya sarcastically.

"No," said Harry, "that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" asked Raya.

"I've never had someone to worry about like this before, It's weird just all of a sudden having someone you care about just thrown into your life for the first time. I mean, I never thought I could love someone so much that I just met."

Raya smiled and said, "I can't really say the same. I've known you forever."

"Hey," said Harry, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?" asked Raya.

"Draco said you were there when Sirius died, but you were miles away and couldn't do anything about it," said Harry, "what did he mean?"

"I was speaking with my friend Lyra from Novia," said Raya, "I was worried about Sirius and asked her to share her power of Sight to see him wherever he was. I saw him in combat with Bellatrix and I saw him dead."

Before she could continue her story two owls swooped throw tow open windows near them. One landed on Raya's left shoulder the other on the right. One was a brown barn owl the nuzzled her affectionately and the other a grand and regal white owl that stood straight up and alert.

"Kyra," said Raya and the softly scratched the brown barn owl's head, "this is Lyra's owl."

Raya took the letter from the talons of the owl. The letter was in an off white envelope with a red wax seal on the other side. She slowly opened the letter and began to read it. She read aloud:

Dear Raya,

I have just been received your letter and sent you a reply at once. You may come when the full moon has risen three times. I would have you come sooner, we need your help, but we cannot reassure you a save trip until three months. We would rather have you be safe than help us fight. We are saving Lyam burial service for your arrival. Will Draco be coming too? Of course he will, that's a silly question to ask. We have already made up your rooms. I am happy that you and Harry are finally together again, as every family should. Will he be coming as well? I have also heard in your letter about your five other friends. Whether they are coming or not we have set up eight rooms that we could spare. My father sends his greetings to you and hopes that you have a good three moons And stay safe.

Your friend and ally,  
Lyra

She read the letter than folded it up neatly and placed it in a pocket of her robes. She then took the letter from the talons of the regal, white owl. She looked at the back and saw the wax seal. She held her breath and looked up at Harry.

"I'll be right be back," said Raya and she ran up to Gryffindor Tower and up passed the students in the common room and into the seventh year girls dormitory, relieved to find that nobody was there. She ran to her bed and pulled the hangings tightly closed. She looked back at the seal.

The seal was identical to the mark that Draco bore on his arm. It was from Draco. She smiled. He had been away from less than a couple hours and he had already written her. She loved him for it. She opened the letter hastily and began to read:

Dear Ray,

It's wicked here Ray! But I would be a lot better if you were here. I promised that I would write so here is my letter. The journey was pleasant enough. I left my picture. Our special picture. I was really upset. But I decided that it would be even better if you kept it. To remind yourself of me. I am going to a council meeting today about what course of action we plan to take. But enough about me. How are you? Are you all right? Anyone hurt? Anyone sick? Injured? Tell me everything that's happened since to moment I left. And I mean everything! Nothing really exciting has happened here yet. I hate being apart from you. I wish you could have come. I asked, but Dumbledore said no. A little tidbit, I'm mad at him for that! Well I hope your okay and everything's running smoothly. And don't worry about me. I'm okay. I just want to make sure you are. Besides I made a promise that I would never let anything happen to you. Even when I am away. I have to go. They're are summoning me to the council. And remember; A part of you has grown in me, and so you see, it's you and me together forever. Never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart.

Draco

Raya smiled and she pulled open a drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. And she answered every one of Draco's questions and sent the regal owl away with the letter clutched tightly in his grasp.

Tear, tear Draco left! I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post.


	17. Telling the Weasleys

Chapter 17  
Telling the Family  
  
The seven friends sat together eating Breakfast when the mail came. Hundreds of owls swooped overhead, dropping letters to certain students. Ron almost choked on his porridge when a letter made a splash as it landed partially in his pumpkin juice.  
  
Ron removed the dripping letter from his drink and saw that the return address was the Burrow.  
  
"Who's it from love?" asked Hermione as she buttered her toast.  
  
"From Mum and Dad," said Ron, and he began to tear open the letter.  
  
"What do you suppose they want?" asked Ginny looking up at her brother from across the table.  
  
"Just checking up on us I suppose," said Ron, "we haven't made much contact with them."  
  
Then Ron began to read the letter aloud.  
  
Dear Son and Daughter,  
How are you dearests! Oh! How we've missed you. Fred and George are so far very successful in their business. They have just bought themselves a flat in Hogsmeade and have just moved in. We are going over to their house for a house warming party and we are also coming to your school for a day. We have checked with Dumbledore and Fred, George, Bill, Charlie are going to be following you around for a school day. Still no word from Percy* (A/N: Check down at the bottom after you have read the chapter to here a little side story about what happened with Percy in sixth year). I suspect that he is still busy with work and all. Your father is very excited for he has just received the present that Fred and George bought him for Christmas, a rubber duck. Your father and I will not stay around for the whole school day but we will be able to spend lunch with you. See you soon dears!  
  
Love your mother.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione taking his hand in hers, "this is the perfect opportunity to tell your family! About us!"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron smiling, "I guess it is."  
  
"And Ron," said Harry, "I guess it's a good time to tell you about something else too."  
  
Ginny (who was sitting next to Harry) stiffened and reassuringly put her foot over his.  
  
"What is it mate?" asked Ron.  
  
Raya smiled down at her plate.  
  
"Ginny," started Harry, "Well.I.we.Ginny.no.um."  
  
"Harry what is it?" asked Ron, "please speak English I don't speak Blabber."  
  
"Me and Ginny," started Harry.  
  
"Ginny and I," interrupted Hermione.  
  
Harry glowered at her.  
  
"Ginny and I!" said Harry, "well, we kinda wanted to let you know, because I am your friend and all."  
  
Ron gave Harry an expression of pure boredom.  
  
"Harry. Mate. Chum," said Ron (Harry got scared. What was Ron going to do to him. Crucius? Avada? Numbing Spell Number 2?), "I already know."  
  
Harry stared blankly. Ginny was just staring at her bother.  
  
"I know," repeated Ron, "Harry you love Ginny, Ginny you love Harry and you finally got around to telling each other."  
  
"Ron," said Harry, "this is the part where you start screaming at me and Ginny (Hermione opened her mouth) Ginny and I!!!!! (Hermione shut her mouth). And start ranting and raving about how she is young and innocent and can't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Harry," said Ron laughing slightly and shaking his head. "Raya came in the night we were out taking a walk. She came in after I finished my essay and talked to me about it. But Harry, don't worry, you can be sure that I did rant and rave its just I did it to Raya rather than you. You must realize the only reason I am acting this calm is because I have had a couple days to stay calm about it. And the fact that I know what a tedious task it will be to get my brothers to remain this calm."  
  
Harry gulped. Ron had just confused him. Was he mad at him or not?  
  
"Harry," said Raya, "I talked to Ron and I made him see things that normally in his raging tempers he wouldn't be able to think clearly enough to think about."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry still very confused.  
  
"Like the fact that I am going to have to get used to some bloke's arm around my sister and I should be thankful that its not some stranger and its my best friend," said Ron. "Someone that I know won't hurt her."  
  
Harry smiled. He wasn't confused anymore. He looked over at Ginny to see she was beaming and a little blush was creeping into her cheeks.  
  
"So your parents are coming," said Raya. "Looks like everyone has a lot to tell them."  
  
"Yeah," said Neville, "like about you."  
  
"Oh yes," said Raya, "I forgot yet another family that doesn't know that I am in existence. I hate being thought dead."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Ginny reassuringly, "once my family is introduced to you, and they get over the fact that your Harry's sister, they are going to fall completely in love with you."  
  
Another letter was then dropped into the plate of Raya Potter.  
  
"Who would send me a letter?" asked Raya and then another letter fell right into her lap.  
  
She opened the first one. She read it quickly. She was murmuring something about wondering how that was going.  
  
"How is what going?" asked Harry trying to get a peek at the letter.  
  
"A ceremony about the Mark," said Raya, "you know the Mark of the Potters. The one Draco has."  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement that they remembered.  
  
"Well, Draco is not the only one that has pledged his life to me and Harry," explained Raya, "there are many others. Hardly any in this world, but there are those in other worlds that have never even meet you Harry and have pledged their life to you."  
  
"They probably pledged it to you, forgetting about me," said Harry.  
  
"Ah yes," said Raya, "but now you know how I feel in this world."  
  
Harry realized she was right; it wasn't a good feeling.  
  
"Any way," said Raya, "it's a huge ceremony you have to go through in order to obtain the Mark. They are having a new recruit of twenty people."  
  
"That's a lot!" said Ron.  
  
"Not compared to what we hope for," said Raya, "the Death Eaters have succeeded our numbers by so much I am embarrassed to say."  
  
"So," said Luna, "how would one become part of a recruit?"  
  
"You need to speak with Dumbledore about that," said Raya, "I only go to some of the ceremonies."  
  
"So you mean you don't know some of the people that wear the Mark?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I know most and the others don't mind if I do not know them," said Raya, "the ones that are the strongest I call into battle and those that may be weaker or maybe ill help by making weapons for acting as a watch guard. There are tests to see which you would be."  
  
"I see," said Ron thoughtfully.  
  
"Open the other one," said Neville with his mouth full of toast.  
  
Raya opened the letter with the Draco's leaf seal on it. She read this one aloud however.  
  
Dear Raya,  
I have just received the ground rules of my mission. I am to go under cover as a boy that is looking to check into the Death Eater clan and am reporting to father to see how to join. What about my face you may ask? No jokes, I mean for undercover reasons. I have been given a spell so that my face morphs into the face of another. And mine looks like a scary combination of Crabbe and Goyle. I was appalled at my reflection in the mirror and I greatly pity that Crabbe and Goyle have to have the same nauseating feeling everyday when they look in their mirrors. Then I am to have a "meeting" with him in his private (and I know from living there, soundproof) office room. There as we discuss the rules for being a Death Eater I will slowly press him for bits and pieces of information about who the current Death Eaters are and where I might find them. I only press a little mind you so that he doesn't become suspicious. They said if I find it too risky to ask any information of the sort at all not to ask. Better to get one Death Eater down and not know where the others are then to have one fine member of the Mark (A/N: That's what they call Raya's group of followers; the good equivalent to Death Eaters they are called Marquats called Markees for short for those you don't speak the Novian tongue. Marquats means followers), as the Head of the Ministry for International Magical Missions called me. So wish me luck I leave tomorrow evening to begin. I will write you once more before I leave. I was happy to receive you letter so soon after I wrote you and was relieved to find that everyone is well. Tell everyone that I said hi and I wish you the most of luck on the Potions quiz today. I heard about the new recruits. I am happy to find that people are still joining. I must go for another meeting has been called to go over the safety procedures. This may seem like a good thing but keep this in mind for it is the reason I speak of the extra safety meeting in distaste (this is the seventh meeting we've had just to go over the safety procedures, I think I know them better than my own name). Love you lots and I look forward to returning. Be safe and be weary. Don't be off your guard for I fear for you. There was a bombing here just this morning and the Death Eaters wrote profanity about you and Harry. That kept me in my room for a while not wanting to go out and look at the terrible message. I must be away now. Good-b See you soon.  
  
Your friend that knows the song of your heart, Draco.  
  
P.S. If you have forgotten your song please tell me so in your return letter so I can sing you the words on paper my next letter.  
  
"I hope he returns soon," said Raya more to herself than to the others.  
  
"Wait," said Ron, still looking through his own letter, "my parents didn't say the exact day their coming. When are they going to come?"  
  
As if on cue the doors opened and four redheaded boys appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Oh no!" said Ron and he slapped his forehead. And the brothers all saw him and came to the table.  
  
"Hello everyone," said Charlie happily. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine," they all answered back in unison.  
  
After a few moments Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway. The spotted the group and made their way over. After everyone had taken their seats everyone looked around at everyone else.  
  
"So what have you been doing so far this year?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"This year has been quite interesting lets just say for starts," said Ginny, trying to find a way to sum up everything that had happened that year.  
  
"A memorable one," said Neville nodding his head.  
  
"Where should we start?" asked Harry.  
  
Harry caught Hermione's eye and he saw Hermione tilt her head towards Raya who was silently eating her food and quietly sipping her drink.  
  
"Oh!" gasped Harry, in sudden realization, he hadn't introduced them to Raya.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, after hearing him gasp.  
  
"There is someone I want you all to me," said Harry and Raya's eyes locked with his.  
  
All the Weasleys leaned in to get a better view of Harry.  
  
"This is Raya," said Harry.  
  
Everyone nodded towards her pleasantly.  
  
"She's my sister," said Harry.  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
"Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "but you don't have a sister. Do you?"  
  
"He does," said Raya, "it's a pleasure to meet you all. Ron and Ginny have said so many wonderful things about you. I figured if Ron and Ginny are so delightful the whole family must be wonderful."  
  
"Well thank you Raya," said Bill, "this. Wow! It's just kind of a surprise. I hope we are not offending you in any way."  
  
"Not at all," said Raya, "I've been getting it a lot lately."  
  
"When did you and Harry meet?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well," started Raya, "I haven't been coming to Hogwarts. This is my first year. I was required to come this year because it was essential that I take my N.E.W.T tests. Harry did know anything about me really until Dumbledore told him and the Halloween ball."  
  
"You see," said Harry, "as embarrassing as this is to say. I was thinking about asking Raya to the dance. (Raya's eyes widened. She had never heard this). And when Dumbledore heard this he told me. It was just so easy to love her. I think that since I didn't know about her being my sister I mistook family love to lovey love; if you get my meaning."  
  
"Yes," said Raya stammering a little, "I would have had a really hard time getting through those first months; without anybody knowing who I was. Well except Draco of course."  
  
The Weasleys stiffened.  
  
"That reminds me," said Fred, "where is the little ferret?"  
  
"Yeah," said George, "I think we need another heart to heart with him, eh, brother dear."  
  
As he said heart to heart he pounded his fist into his other hand. Raya flashed a look towards Harry that said, "What the hell are they talking about hurting Draco for?"  
  
"You guys," said Ron, "Draco's alright."  
  
"What?" asked Fred and he pretended to clean out his ears, "beg your pardon."  
  
"I said Draco's alright," said Ron, "he isn't bad. Not like you guys think. He's on our side."  
  
"He's a Death Eaters son," said George, "even if he was on our side I wouldn't want him. He's said too many things too many times."  
  
Raya's cheeks were starting to get flushed with anger.  
  
"He isn't really mean," explained Ginny, "he was just pretending!"  
  
"Why?" asked Charlie, "so Daddy would be proud of him."  
  
"No," said Raya sharply and sternly, "so his father wouldn't kill him."  
  
Everyone grew quiet.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Draco never wanted to be a Death Eater but his father was going to make him," said Raya, "he was his father's pride and joy, he wanted, no demanded that Draco followed in his footsteps and become a servant of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Yeah so," said Fred.  
  
"Draco had to be mean to save his life," said Raya, "and to save the world. Draco couldn't make his father suspect that he didn't want to do what he wanted him to do. He had to act like a hard core Death Eater to be. He had to be mean to Harry so no one would suspect him of helping and being friends with me. He has helped capture many Death Eaters with me. In fact, he's off on a mission right now about bringing his father into Azkaban."  
  
"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley, "this will take some getting used to."  
  
"It took us some time too," said Ginny, "to get used to not hating Draco. But trust me, once you get passed all that, Draco is a real friend."  
  
"Well, why has he started being nice to everyone now?" asked George.  
  
"His cover was blown the first night here at Hogwarts," said Hermione, "the school was attacked. Raya came in a started killing the Death Eaters but when Mr. Malfoy grabbed Ginny and I to use as bait she stopped and gave herself up. Then when Mr. Malfoy was going to take her away Draco stopped him. It was the first time that Draco had ever confronted his father without a mask hiding his face. Together he and Raya killed every single Death Eater except his father. So after his father knew who Draco was there was no reason to continue with the charade."  
  
"I see," said Bill thoughtfully.  
  
"Well," said Mrs. Weasley trying to brighten the mood, "this certainly has been a day of surprises."  
  
"Really?" said Ron, uneasily. "Want another?"  
  
The Weasleys looked at Ron curiously.  
  
"Me and Hermione," started Ron.  
  
"Hermione and I," whispered Hermione and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione and I," repeated Ron, "well, we're getting married."  
  
The eyes of the Weasleys grew wide.  
  
"You and Hermione?" asked Mrs. Weasley already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione holding Ron's hand, "we were engaged before winter holiday."  
  
Hermione held out her hand to Mrs. Weasley and showed her the beautiful ring Ron had proposed to her with. Mrs. Weasley gasped.  
  
"My son," said Mrs. Weasley, "my youngest son, the first to marry!  
  
"We want to get married this summer," said Ron, "and both me and Hermione."  
  
"Hermione and I," whispered Hermione.  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
"Both Hermione and I would like to have the wedding at the Burrow," said Ron.  
  
"I want an outdoor wedding," said Hermione, "I was hoping I would get your permission to have it in your backyard."  
  
"Yes Hermione dear!" said Mrs. Weasley, "and what about catering?"  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "actually. Since you're the best cook I know (Mrs. Weasley beamed) so I was hoping you would be our caterer."  
  
"You really mean it?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking delighted.  
  
"No mum she doesn't," said Fred pretending to be serious.  
  
"She says nasty things about your cooking behind your back all the time!" said George going along with his brother's joke.  
  
"I do not you.you.twins!" said Hermione in a lame attempt the call them a bad name.  
  
"My dear brother did she just call us twins?" asked George feigning disbelieve.  
  
"I believe she did," said Fred also pretending to be in disbelief, "my, my our little Hermione's vocabulary has become very dirty, don't you agree brother dear?"  
  
"Just scandalous!" said George.  
  
"Oh stuff it you two," said Mrs. Weasley giving them the evil mother stare.  
  
"Mum?" started Ginny tentatively, "while we are on the subject of Weasleys' in love."  
  
"You're not engaged are you dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley half hoping half dreading.  
  
"No Mum!" said Ginny, "I'm sixteen! I'm not going to get engaged yet!"  
  
A sigh of relieve crossed over both parents faces (though it was more apparent in the father's face).  
  
"But I have a boyfriend," said Ginny.  
  
All the Weasley brothers, save Ron, shot into attention making Harry tremble with fear.  
  
"Who?" asked George, really serious this time.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you until you promise not to hurt him," said Ginny, "he treats me perfectly and is nice, handsome, funny, witty, smart (most of the time), and brave."  
  
"We wouldn't hurt him," said Bill reassuringly, "we just want to meet him, to see if he passes our standards."  
  
"So who is he?" asked Charlie gently.  
  
"Harry," said Ginny.  
  
The look on Mrs. Weasley's face could not be mistaken for any other emotion except pure joy.  
  
"Oh! Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley clasping her hands together in front of her mouth, "this is just too wonderful. Two of the greatest people outside of my family are going to become part of my family!"  
  
"Mum," said Ginny, "we aren't engaged."  
  
Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"No, Ginny we're not," said Harry.  
  
Ginny looked over to him.  
  
"I wanted to wait to get your families permission before I did," said Harry and he pulled a box out of his pocket.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," started Harry, "you're one of the greatest women I've ever meet. You're perfect for me. I know you are. I love you so much. Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me? It can be whenever you want. I'll wait forever if I have to. I just need to know if you ever will. Will you?"  
  
"Yes Harry!" said Ginny, "of course I will."  
  
They embraced. The whole family seemed happy. This confused Harry. As Ginny let go Harry looked over at the four older Weasley brothers.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me or run me out of here with threats of tearing me limb from limb?" asked Harry seriously.  
  
"Harry," said Bill, "you've passed out inspection. Besides I think all of us secret was rooting for you to be with Ginny. We wouldn't want anyone else."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh my," said Mrs. Weasley, "you're father and I have to go. Have fun today everyone. We'll see you at lunch."  
  
And with that the two Weasley parents aparated.  
  
"Time for class," said Hermione at her muggle watch she had bought over the holidays.  
  
They stood up and walked over to Potions.  
  
"Oh no," said Raya, "I forgot my books in my room. How much time until class starts?"  
  
"About ten minutes," said Hermione, "I always go ten minutes early so you have plenty of time."  
  
"Thanks," said Raya and she began to walk towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I'll go with her," said Bill.  
  
And he ran quickly to catch up with her brisk steps.  
  
"Raya wait!" called Bill and she stopped and turned so that her long silver blonde hair swung around with her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in her regularly silvery voice.  
  
"I'm here to accompany you," said Bill and Raya smiled as they walked up the stairs together.  
  
"So you're are Harry's brother," said Bill, "Raya Potter. And I suppose since Harry took his father's name for his middle name you took your mother's so it would be Raya Lily Potter."  
  
"That is correct," said Raya.  
  
"Then I am in your service," said Bill.  
  
"What?" asked Raya turning towards him.  
  
"I was recruited," said Bill, "one of the twenty that just found out about the group and immediately signed up to join."  
  
"Really?" said Raya quite pleased, "this is great news. Are any other brothers joined?"  
  
"Charlie is going to be," said Bill, "he signed up late to be in the same welcoming ceremony as me."  
  
"So Draco is on our side?" asked Bill as Raya said the password and the portrait hole opened.  
  
"Yes," said Raya and she walked quickly through the common room towards the staircase, "he also bears the Mark."  
  
They walked up the staircase and into the girls' dormitory (A/N: I know Bill is a boy but since he is not a Hogwarts student he is able to go up to the girls' dormitory).  
  
"You have a nicer dormitory than the boys do," commented Bill looking around.  
  
Raya ran to her bed and picked up her books.  
  
"Got them," said Raya, and she checked her watch, "we had better be getting back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. And I am sorry spiffinglycorking for spelling your name incorrectly, slip of the fingers on the keyboard. You of all people should know that I slip a lot. Again, please review. I love your comments! 


	18. A Distraction

Chapter 18  
A Distraction

Bill and Raya ran quickly down the corridors to the Potions classroom and entered just in time to here Snape's voice drawl, "Take your seats."

Raya took her seat. She sat next between Bill and George. And as most anyone would expect George was sitting next to Fred. Snape stared over at the table and noticed, for the first time, that there was more Weasley boys than there was suppose to be. He walked slowly over to the table.

"What is this?" asked Snape staring at the twins, Charlie, and Bill.

"We have come for a visit, Professor Snape," responded Bill.

"Yes," said Fred sarcastically, "that and we wanted to come and visit our favorite teacher."

"Quiet, you fool," said Snape as he glared, "I don't need any of your wise cracks in my classroom, your youngest brother does well enough interrupting the class in your stead."

Ron felt a blush creep into his cheeks. Hermione put her hand on his reassuringly.

"And we couldn't be prouder," said George, smiling up at his former professor.

"I see," said Snape.

He slowly walked away his black cape billowing behind him.

Fred and George gave actual genuine smiles in Ron's direction, which Ron returned.

"Today we will be working on our potions from last week," said Snape turning towards the class once he reached his desk. "If you did it correctly, your vile should have turned a violet color and should have a layer of skin appearing on the surface in a dark brown color. It should be labeled with your name and your partner's on the shelf. Go!"

Raya pointed her wand at the self, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The vile titled, "Draco and Raya" floated over towards her.

"What kind of potions are we working on today?" asked Fred looking into the vile then drew back his head sharply and crinkled his nose like he had smelled something rancid, "besides knock out gas?"

"This is a potion is suppose to act as a shock absorber," said Raya, "all we really need to do yet is add the powdered roots and a handful of crystal salt."

After an hour class was over and everyone had completed their potions.

Next on their class schedules was Care of Magical Creatures.

They walked onto the sunny grounds of Hogwarts. The sun had risen high in the sky, melting some of the snow, missing patches here and there. The large group walked together, however, Bill and Raya seemed to have distanced themselves slightly from the group talking in hushed voices.

"What do you suppose is going on there?" asked Harry, looking over at his sister talking quietly with Bill.

"They're probably in love," said Fred, batting his eyelashes and clasping his hands together in the crook of his neck, "probably talking for running away together to some new land."

"EW!" said Harry. "Don't talk about my sister that way. It's just, just, icky."

"Yes," said George, leaning over his brother, "but lets remember that we had to listen to your lovely proposal to our dear baby sister."

"Shove off you two," said Charlie, he was laughing however, "they're probably just talking about the Mark."

"What mark?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Ron you dolt!" said Hermione, "how can you not remember something that Raya and Draco have talked with us about a number of times?"

"What!" said Ron, innocently looking around and his brothers and his friends, "I just don't remember. Is that a crime?"

"No," said Hermione, "but if you had remembered it would have be insurance to me that I wasn't marrying a complete numbskull!"

Fred and George were having no trouble at all expressing their feelings about this situation. They were laughing hysterically with their heads tipped back so far that it was a surprise that they didn't snap.

"Yeah," said Ron blushing, "a load of laughs you two!"

"Everyone c'mon!" they heard Hagrid call, "class will be starting soon."

"C'mon!" said Harry to everyone "lets get front row seats."

"Well Hullo Harry," said Hagrid, "Ron, Hermione, Neville. Oy! Fred, George, Charlie, and there's Bill! What are you all doing here?"

"We came for a visit today Hagrid," said Fred, then he added in his best buttering up voice, "we couldn't wait to this class to see you!"

"Yeah!" said George, "we couldn't wait to see you Hagrid." Then mocking Harry at the end of his second year, or their third year, George pretended to tear up. "It's not Hogwarts without you Hagrid."

The "weeping" George found refuge upon his brother's shoulder, "It's alright brother dear. I know. We've missed him so much!"

Hermione lifted her hand to cover her mouth while she was laughing. And Hagrid saw the ring glitter upon her finger.

"Hermione," said Hagrid taking her hand and lifting it closer to his face, "is this ring for what I think it is."

Both Ron and Hermione blushed.

"Yes Hagrid," said Hermione, "I'm getting married at the end of the year, right after school is out."

Hagrid looked over at the blushing Ron and easily put two and two together. '

"An' I suppose the gentlemen that proposed to ya is going to treat ya kind and won't fight with ya all the time," said Hagrid.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hagrid you know perfectly well who it is," said Hermione laughing.

"Good job Hermione!" said Ron, "announce our engagement to the world while you're at it!"

"Are you ashamed of it Ron?" asked Hermione "is why you're trying to keep it quiet!"

"You know that's not true!" said Ron defiantly, "its just weird being the only two people in Hogwarts School that knows who they want to be with for the rest of their lives and actually did something about it."

"Not the only one," said Harry quietly, "Both Ginny and I know as well."

"You an' Ginny?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes," said Harry beaming, "and if you want more surprises-"

Harry pushed Raya forward.

"Here we go again," said Raya under her breath so no one could here.

"This is Raya," said Harry.

"Well hullo there," said Hagrid, "any friends of Harry's is a friend of mine."

"I'm more than just a friend," said Raya, "I'm actually his sister."

"His what?" asked Hagrid, "I must have heard you wrong. Harry doesn't have a sister."

"Actually he does," said Raya, "a twin sister if you want me to be more specific."

"Well, I'll be," said Hagrid, amazed, but then he suddenly realized that he had a class of students waiting for him to begin class, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Raya."

"Thank you Hagrid," said Raya smiling.

"All right class everyone take your seats," said Hagrid aloud to everyone.

The group of friends all took their seats at the front of the class.

"Now I know this class is called care of "magical" creatures, but we're going to over look that today at take a look at a not so magical creature," said Hagrid, "but as everyone knows every creature is magical in its own special way."

Everyone nodded and Raya and Hermione rummaged through their bags and took out pieces of parchment for note taking.

"Today we will be working with horses," said Hagrid, and he out stretched his arms towards the stables. Standing there were twelve horses.

"Now your will be in groups of threes or pairs," said Hagrid, "there is enough horses for everyone. You can go up and choose your horse, but you can't touch those two."

Hagrid pointed and two horses near the side of the stables in a separate paddock. Raya recognized the horses as her own beautiful white mare, Amaltheea and Draco's chestnut mare, Bunny. Everyone got up to choose their horses

Amaltheea turned towards Raya and started whinnying and Bunny soon followed. Then both Amaltheea and Bunny jumped over the paddock and the stables and ran as fast as they could to where Raya sat.

"Amaltheea here must be yours," said Hagrid, "Dumbledore told me too look after these horses with special care. Beggin' your pardon, I mean no harm, but how are they different from the other horses?"

"First of all they both have seen much more than the other horses of yours," said Raya softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hagrid.

Harry leaned in to listen to this too. He was curious at how Raya would answer.

"They have been in many battles," said Raya, "battles that make the one done on this very ground look like a small quarrel. Battles of ten thousand soldiers on each side firing arrows and dodging spears. Amaltheea and Bunny have seen Draco and I through many dangers and hard times."

She petted Amaltheea's nose and Amaltheea made a small purring sound of contentment.

"And also, though this is only for Amaltheea, she is half unicorn. And the horse the bred with the unicorn was half Pegasus. So she is half unicorn, a quarter Pegasus, and another quarter horse," explained Raya. "Bunny here is a wild mustang from the stables of the king of another realm. The finest horse in the King's possession. This horse can out run any horse but my own. These horses are very rarely seen apart and that is usually only if their masters are apart and that is even less seldom. Or used to be until Draco started school."

"Unicorn and Pegasus!" exclaimed Hagrid, extending his hand slowly towards the horse. "How is she with strangers?"

"Wonderful," said Raya, "if you're on our side. She can detect a Death Eater or servant of the enemy sometimes even faster than I can."

Then Amaltheea raised herself up on her two hind feet and whinnied. Then putting herself down the magical horse stared straight into her master's eyes. The wind began to blow harder.

"Looks like the wind's pickin' up," said Hagrid, "must be the new Spring wind."

Stood still for a moment.

"That's not the Spring wind," said Raya, "it's going against the wind."

Raya looked towards the forest and watched the trees move back and forth. She mounted Amaltheea.

"Bill!" said Raya called, "its time to fulfill your oath."

"What oath?" asked George, as he watched his eldest brother take a horse from another group.

"Harry," said Raya, "quickly. I am hesitant but you can come. So many you all. Just be careful and stay behind Bill and I."

"Why Bill?" asked Harry, "we've seen this sort of battle before, they haven't way should we be behind."

"Harry first of all battles aren't all about your place in line," said Raya, "if you had seen a true battle, like the ones I have been through, you would be reluctant to ever go to battle again. War mongering is not a trait to be proud of. Sec-"

"War mongering?" asked Harry.

"It means you're a little too eager for battles, Harry," said Raya.

"I am n-," started Harry but Raya cut him off.

"Secondly Bill in part of the Mark of the Potters," said Raya.

Bill lifted up the sleeve of his shirt and they saw the tattooed leaf upon it.

"What's that?" asked Fred.

"A Mark," said Bill.

"You got a tattoo!" said George, "Mum's going to kill you!"

"It's not just any tattoo," said Bill, "and Mum knows about it already."

The twins looked discouraged at not being able to hold something over their brother's head.

"Still!" said Harry.

"No time," said Raya, then she bit her bottom lip hesitantly and Hermione noticed it was one more similarity between the two of them, they both bit their bottom lip when they thought hard about something, "you can ride Bunny."

Harry lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Raya was letting him use Draco's horse. This must be a big step for her. Harry slowly walked towards Bunny. Bunny then lowered her head to look at him at his eye level. Harry saw in her eyes what seemed almost like an answer to his inner question. He eyes seemed to be saying, "Ride me. It's all right. I don't mind."

Harry quickly mounted and got used to the feel of a horse beneath him. He had never ridden one before. Bunny turned her head to look Harry in the eye once more. Now her eyes seemed to say, "Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

No wonder Draco loved this horse. It was like a human being with four legs.

"Amaltheea?" asked Raya, "Manke?"

Amaltheea immediately turned towards the Forbidden Forest. And immediately following Raya was galloping into the forest.

"Raya!" cried Hagrid, "It's forbidden!"

"We have to Hagrid," said Bill.

He motioned for everyone else to follow. Hermione looked around for a horse and grabbed the one that Pansy had chosen and mounted it quickly and set the horse to walk beside Bill's. Ron got onto a horse and everyone else eventually found themselves a horse to mount.

"Let's go!" said Bill and he followed Raya into the inky blackness of the Forbidden Forest. The rest of the horses followed uneasily, except for Bunny who charged forward in order to catch up with her best horse friend.

Once inside the Forbidden forest, and all the horses had caught up with each other, the air around them seemed to change from a crisp, winter air to a thick hot humid air.

"The leaves are still on all the trees," said Hermione more to herself that anyone else.

"This forest is protected under a powerful magic," replied Raya, "part of that magic is that the leaves never fall from the trees."

"And no snow falls on the ground either," said Ron, "is that part of the magic too?"

"Yes," answered Raya. She pulled on Amaltheea's light white rope reigns and halted and turned Amaltheea to go sideways across the road, blocking the other horses. A foul wind blew through the trees bringing a horrid smell through the air, though none of the humans, except for Raya, knew to what or who the scent belonged to. The horses on the other hand could definitely sense that evil was near and some started backing away uneasily.

"Ni!" commanded Raya to the horses, "e' yamen'!"

The horses stopped backing away, though they still were very nervous.

Harry could have sworn that out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow dash between to trees.

"Raya," said Harry, "I think there is someone out there."

"Yes," said Raya slowly, "Death Eaters."

"What are we going to do?" asked Bill, "how should we handle this with Draco and all."

"I don't know why they are here," said Raya, "it may be to see if Draco is here. If that is the case then we must fight them and leave none alive. And if that is not their purpose than it is still a distraction from the quest he is on."

"Right," said Bill, "so either way we fight."

"Yes," said Raya, "I am afraid that most of the time when we are dealing with Death Eaters it means that we will have to fight."

"Alright," said Bill, "this is all good. But we are weaponless but for our wands."

"I am afraid to use wands against them," said Raya, "for they have very magical counter curses placed upon them that counter every curse known to us. Sometimes we will be able to get in lucky shots but I fear that may not be enough."

"Is there any way that we will be able to get our hands on some weapons in time for the fight?" asked Bill.

"I have my sword with me," said Raya, then her face brightened slightly, "I have an idea."

Raya brought her Amaltheea close to the horse Bill had mounted.

"I will go deep into the woods and they will follow me," said Raya, "for I will make it clearly visible who I am. They will definitely follow me if they know, even if it is not their mission. Then you will go back to Hagrid's hut and get the collection on weapons that Hagrid has around and Dumbledore keeps a store of other weapons by Hagrid's hit, it is in a trap door ten paces away from Hagrid's front door. It is covered by grass to match the ground perfectly; you'll know where it is for when you step on it there will be a hollow sound. Then I will lead them back towards this spot and you be waiting here, and make sure that everyone has at least one weapon in hand."

Bill nodded his head.

"Don't linger and tell the plan to everyone whilst you just stand here on horseback. As you are riding back you can tell them the plan, but NO time can be wasted in this plot for it to work."

Bill nodded his head sharply.

"Then here I go," said Raya and she turned Amaltheea to look deeper into the forest, "tell them not to call after me."

And she was off. She sped on the tracks and let her hair loose of the tight bun it had been in and been in and her blonde hair streaked out behind her. She heard shuffling in the dark branches all around her. Just in case she lost her way she took out her sword and began putting quick cuts in the trees' bark to mark the path she had taken. Soon she could she shadows weaving themselves in and out of the trees behind and beside her. She picked up Amaltheea's pace and road faster through the woods.

Soon she heard a menacing laugh come from in front and she brought Amaltheea to a halt.

"Who's there?" asked Raya sternly, "show yourself!"

A Death Eater on a broomstick entered through the trees before her carrying a long menacing sword in one hand and a wand in the other. All around her other Death Eaters hovered above her in the air, forming a circle around her.

"You're are surrounded," said the Death Eater, "there is no going back to your friends."

"That may be what you think," said Raya holding up her sword, "but I think differently."

And with that she brought her sword against his.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione as she and the others rode behind Bill.

"To get weapons," said Bill, "we have to stand against them."

"So this is a distraction plan?" asked Ron, "distracting their attention away from the fact that Draco isn't here."

"Right," said Bill.

"Who's them?" asked Fred riding up beside his brother, "this is crazy."

"Death Eaters," said Bill, "that's who."

Fred narrowed his eyebrows.

"But what would they want with us?" asked George, speaking both his and his brother's minds.

"They may not want you but they want-," started Bill.

"The famous Harry Potter," said Fred, "of course."

"No," said Bill, "well, yes, they would like him. But that's not the only person their after."

"Who else would they?" asked George.

"Me," said Bill, "I am part of a secret organization that fights against Death Eaters."

"Yeah," said Fred, "the Order. We are in it too though."

"No," said Bill, "not the Order. The Mark."

"What's the Mark?" asked George.

"A organization that is almost exactly like Death Eaters except we are on the side of good," answered Bill.

"And who else?" asked Fred.

"Raya," said Bill, "she is the main one they are after. She is the one that headed the foundation that I'm in. It's the Mark of the Potters. They _need_ her dead. And we _need _her alive. She is our most powerful ally against Voldemort."

"This is very confusing," said George to his brother as they rode out of the Forbidden forest to Hagrid's hut.

Raya drew back her sword and swung once more.

"You cannot win," said the Death Eater on horseback.

"I don't need too," said Raya and again she brought her sword to him.

The Death Eaters on broomsticks seemed to hover around doing nothing. Raya looked up at them wondering.

"You wonder why they do not help me," said the Death Eater, "they wait for my command."

He lifted his hand as if to signal them.

"All I have to do it put my hand down," said the Death Eater, "and they will kill you."

Bill and the others arrived in the place they had been.

"Everyone have a weapon?" asked Bill.

"Listen," said Fred, "I'm still really confused about all this."

"You are going to be fighting Death Eaters," said Bill, slowly.

"And may I ask why it is not with wands?" asked Fred.

"They have counter spells to all of them placed upon them already," said Bill.

"It wouldn't have any effect on them," said Charlie, "any of the spells that you would perform."

"And how are you all of a sudden in the know how?" asked George.

"I am going to get the same tattoo that Bill has," said Charlie, "become on of the Mark."

"So," said Bill, "enough talk. We have to be ready when Raya comes. Then we strike."

Fred and George looked at each other. Each held a long sword in their hand.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Fred whispered to George.

"No, do you?" George whispered to Fred.

"No," whispered Fred.

They looked at each other again.

"Um…Bill!" they called in unison and followed their big brother.

And in one quick movement the Death Eater threw his hand downwards and the Death Eaters on broomsticks charged down at her. Raya turned her horse and quickly fled.

"After her!" ordered the Death Eater and the Death Eaters followed.

She road through making sure she stayed only by the trees where her sword had made a mark.

"I hear her," said Bill, "everybody ready. Hermione you have a long ranged weapon, you have to get the first shoot in."

"Right," said Hermione and, crossbow in hand, she moved forward so no one was in their line of fire.

Suddenly Raya burst through the trees.

"Go now," said Raya and she sharply turned Amaltheea out of Hermione and Charlie's range of fire.

Hermione let loose her crossbow in the darkness of the trees. A scream was heard; she had hit her target.

"Nice shot," murmured Ron with pride.

"Shoot again!" said Raya and she paused for a moment, "NOW!"

Hermione shoot once more right as the Death Eaters on broomsticks burst through the trees. A Death Eater fell dead.

The remaining Death Eaters dismounted their brooms and brought out swords and wands. Without warning Ginny and Luna burst through the trees. Ginny, with her spear, Luna with her bow and arrows, they ran towards the front of the group.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Harry.

"We heard about you all galloping off without us and decide to see what was up!" called Ginny, charging straight for the Death Eaters with her spear.

"Ginny!" said George, "get back! You aren't going to stop them with your Bat Bogey hexes!"

"My fighting goes far beyond Bat Bogey hexes!" Ginny called back.

She got in front of the group.

"Bring it on!" she yelled at the Death Eaters and the started to charge.

Ginny spun her spear in the air and whacked on Death Eater unconscious behind her and brought it forward and stabbed another in the stomach.

Her brothers, except Ron who had already seen her in action, looked at her in both amazement and pride.

Harry and Ron dismounted with their twin swords and charged to Ginny's aid. All the while Hermione and Luna were firing shoots.

Fred and George looked down at their weapons.

"There is no joke to get us out of this one brother dear," said George turning his sword around in his hand.

"No, bro, I don't believe there is," replied Fred.

"So we're going in?" asked George.

"We're going in," said Fred and they dismounted with their swords.

They charged at the crowd of Death Eaters and then stopped and looked very scared. They found one smaller looking Death Eater that was sort of staggered off farther away from the others. They looked at each other and then with all the ferocity of true warriors charged the one little Death Eater.

Bill dismounted alongside Charlie.

"This, my little brother," said Bill, putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "is what in a month you will be pledging your life to do."

"Can't wait," said Charlie smiling and they charged as well.

Raya, however, was waiting for the Death Eater in the lead that had yet to come out of the darkness of the trees. Then she heard the gust of wind. She peered around the tree and saw the Death Eater coming towards the sound of metal against metal. She waited until the Death Eater was right at her tree before coming out and taking one good whack at the head and watched it tumble off the rest of the body.

Raya returned to the battle scene to see that everyone one of the Death Eaters had been killed.

"Any injuries?" asked Raya.

"None to bad," said Bill, "just a few scrapes."

"I can't believe that we just did that!" exclaimed George, punching his fist into the air yet bring it down quickly wincing at a sore shoulder.

"Yes and what right brave soldiers you two were, running after the smallest Death Eater and double teaming him leaving three full sized Death Eaters for you _little sister _to take care of on her own," laughed Bill.

Everyone laughed, except Fred and George making excuses saying how strong the little guy was and just how tough he had fought them.

But Raya's mind was somewhere else. How prepared the Death Eaters had been. It seemed that they had expected everything to happen that happened. It was too easy a kill, everything had fallen too perfectly into place. Something was wrong.

"Raya?" asked Harry, "what's wrong?"

"We though it was their distraction from Draco," said Raya, "but I think it was meant to be ours."

Please Review! I hope you like the chapter.


	19. The Darkest Day

Chapter 19

The Darkest Day

"Raya?" asked Bill putting his hand on her shoulder.

She had been staring into the forest for about five minutes completely motionless.

"You okay?" asked Bill.

Raya took a deep sigh.

"Yes," she said finally, then slowly she turned around to face him. "You all go ahead. Its lunchtime. Ron's favorite subject. You wouldn't want to miss your parents either. Go ahead. I'll just be a moment."

She spoke slowly as though the words choked her on their way out.

"You sure?" asked Bill.

"Yes," she said. "Please. Go."

"Alright," said Bill and he and the others walked away.

Harry, however, stayed behind. She watched his sister from behind. Watching her school robes, stained with blood and the bottom caked with dirt, being tossed around by the wind. Her long blonde hair blew freely around her.

"It's not polite to stare," said Raya, and Harry jumped he didn't know she knew he was there.

"Sorry, it's just," Harry began.

"Don't be sorry," she said, "you have every right to stand exactly where you are. The right to never move, if that was your wish."

"My wish was to see to that you were alright," said Harry, "are you really alright?"

Raya turned and laughed.

"Harry I'm fine," said Raya, "just recollecting after the battle. Don't worry."

"Alright," said Harry smiling, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright," said Raya smiling after him.

But when he disappeared into the trees her smile quickly faded. She turned again to look deep into the forest. Something was going to happen. Not just a battle. Something greater was at work here.

She turned quickly and walked quickly towards Hogwarts. She walked out of the Forbidden Forest to an empty Care of Magical Creatures class. She turned around when she heard the sound of leaves being pushed aside.

Amaltheea and Bunny stood there. Raya led them to the stables and planted a kiss on each other their noses. Then she continued her walk to the school. When she entered she walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. She said the password, Phoenix Tears, and the portrait hole swung open. She walked to her dormitory and then to her bed.

There she opened the top of the small drawers of her bedside table. She took all the little trinkets out of it and placed them gently on her bed until the drawer was empty. She stared at the empty drawer and put her hand gently on the bottom and moved her hand around until she hit what she was looking for. A small notch in the wood at the far corner of the drawer. Raya pulled up and out and the bottom of the drawer was removed. Under was another bottom to the drawer, dusty and full of cobwebs and she placed her hand on the lone object inside. She pulled out part of Draco's Christmas gift to her. The green gem. The key to linking this world to Novia. She stared at it. The green gem seemed to sparkle in her touch. The placed her hand and trailed it down along the entire gem. Something big was going to happen.

Raya put the gem back into the drawer and placed the bottom back on. She placed all the trinkets back into the drawer and closed it. She stood up and walked out of the dormitory and out of the common room. She walked down the halls towards the staircase leading to the hall. She stopped right by the railing, looking out, lost in her own thoughts.

Then she felt a sudden sharp pain in her heart. Like someone had slammed a knife right into her chest. She gasped for breath. Her hand immediately went to her heart. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She usually could handle pain, any pain, no matter how great. But she felt as though she was dying and yet couldn't. As though she was experiencing the pain of death without anyone having done anything. She gasped and closed her eyes once more and she felt herself lean towards the side of the railing and go over. She fell. Fell down past all the stairs and landed on the marble floor, hard.

She kept her eyes closed and inhaled deeply and then her eyes went wide and she shot up into a sit.

"Something's happened to Draco!" she gasped and got to her feet.

She ran towards Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frogs!" she cried and the stairs began to rotate. She knew it was rude, but she burst through the doors of the headmaster's office.

"What's happened to him?" asked Raya, "what happened to Draco?"

The headmaster looked up. Behind him stood Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

"How-?" Dumbledore started to ask.

"I felt it," said Raya, "I felt his pain. Tell me now."

"I just heard from one of our portraits," Dumbledore began to explain.

"What's happened!" said Raya.

"Draco," started Dumbledore slowly.

Raya stared at him. Her eyes seemed to darken from the usual brilliant blue.

"Draco is dead," said Dumbledore, finished sadly.

Raya seemed to turn to lifeless stone.

"Dead?" asked Raya.

Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly.

Her breathing was silent but heavy. She closed her eyes, as if to try and make it all go away. She turned her head and opened her eyes to look out the window at the high sun of noon. But the sun did not shine on her. She turned her head back to look at the dark stone floor of the headmaster's office. When she looked back at Dumbledore a lone tear fell down her cheek. And another. And then another. She could not control. Silently they fell down her face, she powerless to do anything about it.

"You lie," she whispered, "you are lying to me."

"No," said Dumbledore, pushing back his chair and standing up, "Draco is dead."

"Don't say that!" shouted Raya. "Just shut up!"

Dumbledore's face stayed motionless.

"Raya," said Dumbledore, "please. It is not easy to tell you this news. But it is news that you must accept."

"Never!" shouted Raya.

And her face was contorted with rage. She took a nearby table in her hands and turned it over.

"You lie to me!" said Raya the tears seemed to stain the ground about her.

"Please," said Dumbledore gently.

Professor McGonagall walked from behind the desk, followed by Professor Flitwick. They stood on either side of her and put a reassuring hand on each shoulder.

"He died like your Bogart envisioned," said Professor Flitwick, "his father killed him. Your Bogart was replicating his future death."

Raya looked at the stone floor her face still twisted with rage.

"And I did nothing," said Raya and she clenched her fists, "nothing."

"If you had gone his father would have killed you too," said Dumbledore.

"Then he would have done what I wanted him to do," said Raya, "to me there is no life with his death."

"Raya," started Dumbledore.

"No!" shouted Raya, "he can't be dead! He can't be dead! We never said good-bye!"

McGonagall dabbed her own tears with her sleeves.

Raya continued, "We are never without the other. We always survive together. We were supposed to be friends forever. I was so stupid! I never did anything to protect him. I should have been there beside him. I should have protected him as though he was my blood. I should have gone when I saw my Bogart. I should have written to him more often. I should have warned him of my Bogart. I should have contacted the ministry to add extra protection. I should have given him advice. I should have told him that I regretted myself anytime that we weren't together. I should have cared for him better. I should have held on to him a few moments longer. I should have, I should have."

She sobbed silently.

"I should have told him that I was in love with him."

With that she pulled herself from Professor McGonagall and Flitwick's gentle grasp and ran again from the room, as fast as she could. She ran past the doors of the Great Hall and then out of Hogwarts all together. She looked around and started to climb the stone wall of the school. She climbed higher and higher until she reached the top of the turret and stood there. Tears stained her face as she looked out onto to the sun. She stayed up there the rest of the day. Staring into nothing, caring about nothing. And wanting to die.

Dumbledore through the side down behind the staff table and into the Great Hall.

"Students!" he called their attention, they all grew silent, "I am afraid I must inform you of a very unfortunate event. A very brave student, Draco Malfoy, was just killed in the line of duty working to bring down the Death Eaters."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. Draco was dead. Last year he would have rejoiced at the news. But now the sorrow he felt matched that of when Sirius died. Draco had said an oath to protect him and it was that oath that led him on to his mission. To his death.

He looked around at his friends. There was Ginny, his beautiful fiancé, looking at her plate full of food and a shocked expression was plastered clearly across her face. Hermione was biting her bottom lip as her eyes were watering. Ron stared down confused and frowning at his plate. Luna had just her eyes closed. Neville had a tear stained face.

The other Weasley's looked sort of upset. But Harry understood. It would be hard to tear up about the death of someone you barely knew or recently hated. Mrs. Weasley took out her handkerchief and handed it to the now sobbing Hermione.

Dumbledore slowly got up and walked past the staff table. He walked to the group of astonished friends.

"The funeral will be in three hours," said Dumbledore, "you will miss the rest of the school say, everyone will. If you do not have proper funeral attire then you can take this time to ask some of the other students if they have anything. If they have nothing I will allow you to take a quick trip to Hogsmeade to buy a set of black robes. It is important that you attend."

They all nodded their heads and Dumbledore nodded and walked slowly back towards the staff table then turned and walked out the door to the left.

"Draco's dead!" said Hermione weeping.

Ron reached over and pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair as she cried on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this, just when he was becoming the sweetest man ever," said Luna, "how could he just leave us?"

"He didn't mean-," said Harry, "he didn't want to."

"Let's go," said Ron standing up slowly with Hermione still in his arms. "Let's go get ready."

He and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall.

"Everyone?" Ginny asked sobbing. "Do you want to stay for the funeral?"

"Do you want us to dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," nodded Ginny.

"Then we'll be there, sweetie," said Mr. Weasley.

Ginny nodded and hugged her father.

"Thanks dad," said Ginny.

And she stood up and followed her brother and her friend out the Great Hall.

"See you all later," said Harry and he followed Ginny.

"Good-bye everyone," said Neville and Luna and they too followed everyone out of Great Hall.

Two hours later six of the friends stood in the common room by the fireplace, all in black robes or dresses.

"I wonder how Raya is doing," said Harry, "I should be with her."

"She probably wants to be alone right now, Harry," said Ginny, "probably needs solitude, especially with the funeral coming up and everyone telling her how sorry they are or asking her if she's okay."

"You're probably right," said Harry.

He sat down on the couch.

"Draco was pretty cool wasn't he," said Harry sighing.

"Yeah," said Ginny sitting next to Harry putting her head on his shoulder, "he was very cool."

Hermione smiled.

"Something I never thought I would agree with," said Hermione, "could you imagine us being this upset over Draco's death if this had happened in sixth year?"

"I'm glad it didn't," said Ron, "if he had died in sixth year we would have never known how cool he really was. We probably wouldn't have known about Raya. And all of the other magical things that happened in this year either wouldn't have happened or happened differently."

"Yes," said Hermione, "and this has been the best year at Hogwarts ever. Despite Voldemort and everything."

"Do you think other people are attending?" asked Harry looking at his friends, "from the other worlds they talked about. Do you think they know?"

"I don't know," said Neville, "I don't think Raya wrote to them, or however the communicate."

The portrait swung open and Professor Sprout walked inside.

"I've come to escort you dears," said Professor Sprout and then she added kindly, "I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank You Professor," said Ginny.

The rest of the group murmured their thank yous as they followed her out of the room. They walked down the hall and outside. They walked around the school.

"You'll be the first ones there," said Professor Sprout, "except Raya of course, poor dear."

As they turned the corner they saw the gravestone. So cold and menacing it looked.

"So they already buried him?" asked Luna stopping and looking at it before they had fully turned the corner.

Everyone else stopped as well.

"They (she paused and grimaced) they retrieve his body," said Professor Sprout, "they know he is dead because there were more of our people there in case something went wrong. But they came in too late though. They barely got out alive after Mr. Malfoy attacked them, but not before they saw Draco lying on the floor."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and everyone finished walking around the corner. Then they saw Raya. Her head was down but they couldn't see it her very well. She wore a long black dress, with a black veil covering her face.

Harry slowly went up behind her and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Raya?" asked Harry.

Raya slowly turned around. Though the veil was black and dark Harry could still make out the tears that poured down her face.

"Ray," said Harry, distressed to see his sister so.

"He's gone," said Raya so softly a whisper would have seemed like a scream in his ears. "Forever."

"Ray," said Harry again sighing.

Then they heard the rustle of students. Coming from all around. Raya turned around and rushed quickly to the gravestone, knelt in front of it. She put her fingers on where Draco's name was. Then she stood up and quickly muttered a spell and ran away, away from everyone and seemed to disappear. Harry looked back at the gravestone. There was a line drawn through Malfoy. Under that it now said "He was no Malfoy."

The rest of his friends came up from behind him.

"He really wasn't," said Harry.

The funeral was a short one. Each student was given a white rose and each one took turn passing by the grave and throwing his or her flower onto it. Afterwards, when everyone was gone, and the sun seemed low in the sky, the only people that remained were the Weasley family and the six friends.

"This day seems unreal," said Hermione, "like it's just a dream, and soon I'll wake up. At least that's what I want."

Ron hugged her, though he himself was having a hard time covering up the fact that he was crying.

"I'll never be able to play football without that bloke," said Ron.

"Come on," said Luna, "I can't stand to be here much longer."

Luna started to walk in Neville followed her.

"Luna," said Neville.

She turned and smiled weakly at him.

"It's been an upsetting day," said Neville, "I'll walk you to your room."

"Thanks," said Luna, smiling up at him.

They walked hand-in-hand in silence and when they reached the Ravenclaw portrait hole they shared a short kiss and said their goodnights.

"Thanks for staying, mum, dad, everyone," said Ginny wiping tears from her face with the handkerchief she had borrowed from Hermione.

"Oh sweetie," said Mrs. Weasley and she hugged her daughter tightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry about him," said George walking up to Ron, "from what you lot have said, he sounds like his turned into a great guy."

"He always was," said Ron, "we just never knew it."

"It almost makes me feel bad about beating his lights out during our seventh year," said George.

"If he was really as cool as you guys say he is," said Fred, "then he's okay in our books."

And with that the Weasley family aparated to Fred and George's Hogsmeade flat, with exception to Ginny and Ron.

Hermione made her way up to the seventh year girls' dormitories and when she opened the door. Just as she suspected, Raya wasn't there.

Hope it wasn't too predictable! Please comment!


	20. Heaven and Ghosts

This Chapter begins right after Draco's death so we're backtracking a little bit.

Chapter 20

Heaven and Ghosts

Draco opened his eyes. Where was he? He got up expecting a burst of pain through his back yet he didn't feel a thing. He looked around. Everything seemed misty he began to walk forward or what he thought was forward and the mist seem to part before he walked through it as if they were curtains parting. Then the mist turned from gray to lovely golden color that seemed to glisten. Finally the last of the mist cleared and Draco took in the one of the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. White towers shimmering in a sunset of surpassing beauty. White birds flew overhead and into the distance. Glistening waterfalls poured from all over and the air was clean and clear. He walked forward. A tall man stood in front of him. He wore robes of white and gold.

"Welcome," said the man, "to eternal bliss."

"Heaven," said Draco, "so I am dead then."

"Yes," said the man.

Raya immediately came to mind. He left her. He had gone back on all the promises he had ever made her.

"Come," said the man, "follow me."

They walked into the glittering city.

"Who are you?" asked Draco.

"I am Nicholas Flammel," said the man, "the maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."

"The stone of eternal life," said Draco.

"Precisely," said Nicholas, "I drank up all my elixir and here I am. Heaven is a beautiful place."

Nicholas led Draco into a room. It was beautiful. It was sunny and warm. A soft bed lay in the corner and a nightstand. A window looked towards the setting sun and the light poured through it making the room shine.

"This is your room," said Nicholas.

Draco walked over to his bed, sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What is the matter?" asked Nicholas.

Inwardly Draco responded, "I've just died. I've left the one girl that was everything to me in the entire world behind to a life of misery. Oh yeah, everything's fine!"

Draco outwardly responded, "nothing. This place is just amazing."

He smiled so the remark looked genuine.

"I am sorry to bother you already but two others here requested to see you when they found that you had died," said Nicholas. "Follow me."

They walked once more through the gleaming city. The ground was soft beneath their feet. Then they turned into the most beautiful garden Draco had ever seen. Flowers were the brightest colors, and everything was in bloom and breathing in life. Then his attention turned to a nearby stone bench when he heard a musical laugh that sounded a lot like Raya's. But he looked he was not greeted by blonde hair and blue eyes but by red hair and green eyes. Draco took a sharp inward breath. It was Raya and Harry's mother. It was Lily Potter. And beside her was her husband, James Potter. They turned to look at him and he stared back. Finally Lily spoke.

"Nicholas, thank you for bringing him," said she said.

"You're welcome," said Nicholas, then he smiled, "and now I must meet with my fellow philosophers and talk of things that don't need to be talked about."

He walked away.

Lily laughed.

"He always speaks in such a manner," she said lightly looking after him, then she turned he warm gaze onto Draco. "Come sit down."

She made room on the large bench, or more, The bench seemed to stretch itself to accommodate another person. Draco hesitated and then sat down next to the beaming mother of his best friend.

"It is a bittersweet thing to see you here," said Lily, "Sweet for this is the happiest place that there is to be. And bitter because you were the best thing that ever happened to our daughter."

"You know?" said Draco, "about everything?"

"Yes," said James leaning over his wife to look at Draco, "we have been able to look down upon our children from time to time to see how they are doing."

"For the things my father did-" started Draco ready to apologize.

"No apologizes are in order," said Lily, "and you are nothing like your father."

Draco sat thoughtfully for a moment. Everything seemed to move slower than it did in the real world. Everything seemed to be taking slow deep breaths, taking its time.

"Everything's so still," said Draco commenting on the world around him.

"Why rush?" asked James, "we have all the time in the world."

Draco laughed inwardly at himself for not realizing such an obvious reason.

"Why did you wish to see me?" asked Draco remembering why Nicholas Flammel had brought him here.

"We wanted to talk to you about Raya," said Lily. "I'm worried about my little girl."

"What's wrong?" asked Draco suddenly very alert. "Is she alright?"

"I am afraid that she has taken a turn for the worst," said James, "she knows of your death. She felt it."

Draco looked confused.

"She felt the pain you felt when you felt it," said James, "If that makes sense. At the same time you were hit with the Avada Kedavra curse she felt a pang in her heart and she fell from the top of the stairs in the hall of Hogwarts. She immediately knew something had happened to you and went straight to Dumbledore. Then he told her."

Draco felt a jump in his heart. He felt so guilty.

"Draco," said a new voice.

Draco looked up. There he saw Sirius Black.

"Sirius," said Draco.

"I wanted to thank you," said Sirius, "when I was unable to look after Raya you took over the duty perfectly though you were barely older than her."

"Draco," said Lily, "we want to give you another chance to see Raya."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"For about a month's time we want you to stay with Raya," said James.

"You mean like a ghost?" asked Draco, "so I can talk to her, and she can talk to me."

"No," said Sirius, "not exactly. You will be like a ghost. Only no one will be able to see you. Not even ghosts. No one can hear you or feel you. You will be like wind that follows her around. Keeping her soul company whether she knows it or not."

"I'll do it," said Draco, immediately, "anything for her."

Lily smiled.

"I know you would," said Sirius, "but you have to realize that this is a very frustrating task."

"I don't care," said Draco, "anything to see her again."

"It really was a miracle that brought you to her house that night," said Lily, "and I thank you for it."

Draco stood up and gave Lily a hug.

"So," said Draco, after their hug had ended, "when do I start?"

"Right now," said James.

"What?" asked Draco, but it was too late.

It seemed very thing was blurry. He closed his eyes. He opened them again. He was back at Hogwarts. He was right in front of the Gryffindor common room. He looked out the window. It was dark.

"My first night dead," thought Draco.

He stepped up the portrait and prepared to say the password. Then he remembered that no one could hear him. He gingerly put a hand forward and quickly pulled it back when it went straight through the portrait door. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. He found himself in the common room. He looked over at the clock. Midnight. Then he saw her. He felt his heart snap in two. Raya sat on the large chair in front of the fire, her arm propped up on her head and she was sleeping. He walked over to her. He stared into her face. Her cheeks were red in the light of the fire. Also tear stains on her cheek reflected in the firelight making her face glitter in the most sorrowful of ways. He reached out his hand tentatively and found that although she still could not feel anything. His hand did not go through her.

"I can only go through walls and other inanimate objects," Draco stored that information away for later use.

He put his hand to her cheek. She opened her eyes quickly and sat up. Draco jumped back, startled. She was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again more slowly. She stood up and walked over to the window. Her nightdress billowed behind her. She stopped when her face went right to the window. Draco stood beside her. She slowly brought her hand up to the window and she rested her palm on the glass. Draco looked at where she was looking. He saw a gravestone and guessed it was his. Then Raya turned sharply around and walked over to the chair. She threw on a robe and took a candle from a nearby table and lit it. She then walked quickly out of the common room, Draco following closely behind. She walked down the halls and soon Draco found they were using the door near the Great Hall to walk out onto the Hogwarts grounds. Snow still spotted the ground here and there. Raya walked forward and over towards the grave. There Draco saw what Raya had done. She had crossed out Malfoy and had written "He was no Malfoy." He swallowed. Raya's hand went to Malfoy, and the thick line that had scratched it out.

"You never were a Malfoy," said Raya softly.

She placed the candle on the ground in front of the grave and slowly laid herself down right beside the grave. She blinked a couple times, blocking tears from falling and soon she was asleep. Draco slowly laid down to her. He rested his hand on her face and stroked it with his thumb. A small tear fell from her closed eyes and he quickly brushed them away.

"What have I done to you?" Draco asked her and himself, "You had the hardest life it was possible to have. And I made it worse. Your parents say I was the best thing that ever happened to you. I say nothing worse could have happened."

He looked at her almost as if to see if she was listening, even though he knew she wasn't.

"Why didn't I see it sooner?" he asked, "Why didn't I see before it was too late?"

He slowly brought his ghost head to hers and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you Raya Lily Potter," he said.

And he too fell asleep. Or fell asleep as much a ghost can.

Soon Draco awoke. It was still for the most part dark, but he could see the sun peaking out over the tops of the mountains in the distance. He looked over to see that Raya was not there. He got up frantically and looked around. Then he spotted her at the edge of the lake. She wore a black dress. He walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He saw her take an inward gasp. And whirl around. Her face was in a frown and had hope in her eyes. But as she looked around Draco saw it quickly fade. His heart seemed to break every time he looked at her.

Draco thought that Lily, James, and Sirius had said that she couldn't feel him.

She slowly turned around again.

Then he remembered their times before he had passed, the times when they sensed each other. Raya could still sense him. The sunrise darkened on her facial features, making her look even sadder.

"How I wish I could comfort you," Draco whispered, intertwining his ghost hand with hers, "I wish I could still be with you. Telling you everything is going to be okay."

Raya turned slowly after a while, what seemed like hours, and walked back to Hogwarts. The students would be having breakfast but Raya went right to class, Transfiguration. Draco couldn't help smiling as he stepped into the familiar room. Raya, who usually took her seat in front of the class, sat quickly in the very back but not before taking down many books from the shelves and placing high stacks of them on the chairs around her. Draco took he seat next to her on one of her piles and watched her as she took her Transfiguration books out of her bag. And placed those around her as well. Then she took out a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink, opened one of her books, and began scribbling down notes.

Soon students began filing into the classroom. Professor McGonagall entered first, of course, followed by a number of students. Then soon Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom entered the room. Harry looked over at Raya and the sorrow was not concealable. Hermione put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, much like what Draco and done to Raya, and led him to a seat closer to the front. Draco looked back down at Raya's parchment and saw that she was already working on her second double-sided sheet.

After a moment, and students were still getting themselves situated and Professor McGonagall still writing down today's lesson on the black board with her wand, Raya put down her quill and looked outside at the sun. It didn't shine on her as it usually did. The lesson continued much as it would any regular day had Draco died or not but Draco did notice that Professor McGonagall gave a worried glace over at Raya from time to time.

Soon that class was over and student began filing out. Raya, as soon as class was dismissed, stood up and began to shove things into her bag as quickly as possible and putting all the books back onto the shelves. She was done before anyone else and she hurried out of the room. Draco quickly followed her. Her next class was Divinations. He watched as she climbed up the silver ladder and he quickly followed. He entered the room and instantly was swept away by the familiar smell. Raya sat down in the back and sat waiting for class to begin. Draco sat next to her and looked down at the table. As he did this he noticed her hands were shaking slightly. He put his ghostly transparent hands over her cold flesh hands. He looked up at her face and saw that it was twisted, almost as if she was trying to figure out a difficult problem. He knew instantly was it was. She could still sense him.

The rest of the day was quite the same. Raya didn't talk to anyone and she continued to walk around slowly in her black dress looking like a shadow.

Draco was sitting with Raya who was asleep on the large chair again as he had seen her the first time. Everyone else was in the common room though. Finally when the clock struck eleven o'clock everyone was upstairs and Raya was alone. After about fifteen minutes Draco saw Raya open one eye slowly as though she was checking for sure no one was there. When she seemed satisfied she got up quickly. Draco was surprised. She undid the ties on her dress and let it fall around her. Under her dress she wore black pants, and a black top and a long, black coat. She also wore her leather shoes that had a special heel. He remembered when she had made those. She loved those shoes. When she needed to she tapped lightly on a button and a wooden steak came out from the heel and she could kick at those she needed to and it would be a deadly blow.

She stared at the fire for a long time. And she spoke.

"Demons and foes beware, for you have taken away from me that which is precious to me, and for that you will die tonight," she whispered into the fire. She walked over to the window and opened it, and began to climb down. And Draco followed her as they both disappeared into the night to avenge a death.

Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews. It's been wonderful hearing what you think! Next chapter is exciting. Sorry if this one kinda seemed dull but it's necessary for the plot that will unfold.


	21. Vengeance

Reader Awareness: This chapter has a pretty violent fight scene in it. It's more graphic than my other fights scenes. You have been warned.

Chapter 21

Vengeance

The mist was thick and heavy around her feet as she walked through the woods. She had long passed the Forbidden Forest and was now in another, more treacherous forest, near the mountains.

Raya tensed and turned sharply as she heard a noise behind her. Like a twig snapping and then she relaxed and turned around and walked forward once more.

Draco followed her, walking slowly beside her.

The trees seemed bent with pain and they formed a dark arch over them as she passed soundlessly under them. Soon they came to a small clearing. The trees formed a neat circle and the moon shone directly in the middle.

"A place for performing rituals," Raya whispered to herself.

She stepped into the moonlight.

Immediately a strong wind, carrying a foul smell, sounded through the trees.

And then silence.

Raya exhaled deep and she could see her breath making a light cloud that danced and shot through the air for only a moment before disappearing into the night air.

Then she heard a rustle in the trees and foul stench return to her nose. She did not turn this time however but instead reached slowly inside her long coat and pulled out two swords. Both were smaller than regular swords and didn't have straight edges. The blades were almost in the shape of a thin fire flame, flickering and uneven. As the blades glowed silver, the hilt glowed white gold.

The rustling in the trees increased as whatever was coming came closer. Then she saw them.

A large group of cloaked figures came slowly into the clearing. Black capes and robes covered all but their ironclad hands that gripped cruel blades.

"You are not wizards," said Raya frankly to them, showing no fear.

"No," one hissed, "we are the Undead."

They disrobed themselves. They were zombies, the living dead. Their skin was rotten and their long pointed teeth were yellow. Their clothes were nothing but torn pieces of black or brown cloth. Indeed their only form of protection was their armored hands that were but mere gloves.

However unprepared to fight these monsters seemed Raya was not fooled for a moment, looking unready was their strategy. She had dealt with such creatures before.

One of the undead stepped forward.

"You are going to die," it hissed, "a painful death!"

"I highly doubt that!" said Raya.

The zombie brought up his sword.

"Die now," said the zombie as he swung, but Raya cut him off with her two swords.

The zombie hissed and little bits of yellowish spit came out of its mouth and landed on Raya's face. It sizzled and burned her.

"Insides like acid," laughed the zombie gloriously.

He brought his sword around again hoping to catch her in surprise but Raya was not fooled for a minute.

"I do not go down that easy," she said.

The zombie barked an order in an unknown language and the others were quick to comply. Although Raya did not understand the word she quickly caught on to pretty much what the command meant, "surround."

For the zombies circled around her. Raya narrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Then she felt warmth near her hand, familiar warmth that seems almost like a whisper of the past.

What she didn't know was that it was Draco holding her hand. Trying to encourage her that it was going to be all right. That nothing was going to go wrong. That he was looking after her.

And although Raya could not hear his thoughts she felt comforted by this familiarity and she gripped her sword with new strength.

The zombies came at her. All at once. And she is ready for them.

One from behind her came to her first. She turned just in time to meet his blow and then turned sharply and her two smaller blades slice through the zombies middle. She retreated her hands backward quickly so the acid blood wouldn't burn her.

And immediately she clashed swords with another zombie. As she dueled with this one another zombie came from behind her with an axe and she quickly extended her right leg straight back and quickly, as she brought her leg upwards, she pressed the small button on her shoe. At once a wooden steak emited from the bottom of the shoe and the zombie ran into it. The steak went right through its stomach.

The zombie retreated backwards, weakened, but not yet dead. With the zombie in front of her still slashing at her as she blocked his blows in the front she kicked her leg even further upwards and slamed the streak into the zombies face. And now he stumbled backward and dropped to the ground, dead.

And now Raya could turn more of her attention towards the zombie in front of her. Raya took her fist and rammed it into the zombie's stomach. The zombie bent forward a little as a reflex. Raya took this time to position her swords at the zombie's neck and the moment that he lifted his head she pulled and watched the zombies head fall to the floor.

She instantly brought her two swords down towards the ground and caught the feet of an approaching zombie. The zombie fell to the ground but was not dead. The zombie took out a small stabbing knife and attempted to stab her leg. But Raya blocked the hit with one of her swords, the blade of the zombie slid slightly and made a slight cut on her forearm.

Before the zombie could take another stab at her she pointed her swords downwards and fell on top of the zombie putting both knives through him. She turned, still on the ground, and held up the swords in front of her face in an X as another zombie brought his sword down. The sound of metal upon metal was heard. The zombie snarled and kicked Raya over. Raya was lifted slightly into the air and landed hard on a rock. Her shoulder began to bleed. She clutched it tightly as she got up, but there as no real time to nurse the wound. When the zombie made it to Raya, she cut off his feet. He howled in pain as he dropped to his knees. Straight away she took her swords and cut off his head.

Others were coming toward her. She met one and they brought down their weapons on each other's. She turned her head around quickly when she heard another zombie coming up from behind her. She then turned around and stabbed the zombie behind her with both her swords on the zombie's shoulders. She then put all of her weight on her hands with the swords and pushed herself up until she was parallel to the ground, then in the next moment she kicked the zombie that had been coming at her from behind.

He flew backwards towards a tree. On that tree was a cruelly shaped and had a snapped branch sticking up the side and when the zombie landed the branch struck his head. Then Raya, still parallel to the ground quickly took her swords and cut off that zombie's head. She returned her feet to the ground.

There were three zombies left. It was too easy.

"Voldemort will have his prize!" said a zombie.

But rather than lifting their swords they discarded their weapons. Raya watched as they brought their armor-clad hands in front of their faces. And she watched as knives came out from their fingertips. The zombies were grinning like mad, and laughing evil throaty laughs that could make blood curdle.

"Your blood is mine!" said a zombie stepping forward, his rasping, hollow voice resonating in the clear night air.

"My blood is no one's," said Raya holding her sword out in front of her ready to attack, "I am here to avenge a death. And I will not stop until all my blood has spilled."

"You're the Potter girl!" cried another zombie gleefully, "you are sad of the young Malfoy's death."

He laughed and it sounded like an animal's laugh.

Raya was infuriated.

Without a warning she stabbed the zombie in the middle. He fell over but before he fell to the ground Raya caught him by his hair, or the little bit of hair that was in a ponytail on top of his head. She pulled his head back so his throat was exposed.

"He is not a Malfoy!" she hissed and stabbed at the exposed neck.

"We send greetings," said another, "from Malfoy senior."

"Lucius," said Raya through gritted teeth, spiting out his name as though it was the foulest thing that could be spoken.

"He sends this," said the zombie and he tossed Raya a small round glass ball, looking very similar to a Remembrall. But this was a communicator.

She was confused, however, at the fact that she was off guard and the zombies did not attack.

"Why do you not attack me when I am unaware," asked Raya.

"Master Malfoy said not to kill you until after you have heard his message," said the zombie.

She dropped the ball on the ground. The glass shattered and a purple mist formed a circle in front of her. Then Lucius's face appeared.

"Potter," he said with uneasy coolness, "how are you, my dear? Besides depressed of course of your dear boyfriend's death."

"He was never my boyfriend, Lucius, of that you know well," said Raya trying to act as cool as he was.

"Ah yes," he said smiling, "well nevertheless it was how he thought of you in the end."

Her fury was starting to get hard to hide.

"My son was a fool to consider you anything, really" continued Lucius matter-of-factly.

Raya saw Lucius Malfoy make eye contact with something behind her very briefly.

"And you are a fool. The moment you let my son into your life you let in your weakness and your downfall," Lucius added.

Raya brought one of her small daggers behind her back so the sharp blade point was sticking out behind her. She knew he had signal one of the zombies to come from behind her and she could hear the soft pad of the zombie's feet against the soft dirt ground.

"I have no weakness," Raya said and the zombie ran into the knife and fell dead.

"And yet you're courage runs thinner as we speak, your blows are less of what they used to be," said Lucius.

"Courage is not measured by the skill of your blow nor its strength, but the wisdom that is behind it," said Raya. "Which is why I have always been more courageous than you."

Draco smiled at Raya walking beside her and hoping he could give her strength. For a moment both Raya and Draco could see the look of uneasiness pass through his gaze but it was only a moment. It then returned to its cool, calm, evil state.

"If you had wisdom, why did you love my son rather than sending him back to me and into the future that was to be his, a death eater's future," said Lucius.

"If you had wisdom you would realize that it was the right choice to love him and keep him away from such a fate," said Raya, "and especially away from a monster like you."

"How dare you break my family apart," hissed Lucius his face reddening.

"I did nothing, it was your son's choice, and the right choice," said Raya, "your son amounted to more than you ever will in your short, meaningless life."

"If my life is so meaningless why did I have a great impact on you, by killing the one thing you loved most?" asked Lucius cockily.

Raya's face grew hot and in her fury she threw her dagger at the one remaining zombie and he fell.

"Don't you dare bring that up," hissed Raya.

"Just remember this Potter girl," said Lucius, "I live to make your life a living hell."

With that the smoke vanished talking Lucius's face with it.

Raya took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. A wolf howled in the distance. The familiar warmth that had once before grasped her hand she felt now on both shoulders.

Draco sighed deep in thought. What love did his father and Raya talk about? Was it the kind of love a sister sends a brother? The kind of love Raya felt for Harry? Or was it the way he, Draco, felt for her? The kind of love that means that you want to spend the rest of your life loving that person and letting them know how great they are or how much they mean to you? He couldn't help hoping, even if he was dead and nothing could happen, that it was the latter.

Please review! The story goes nowhere without your comments!


	22. A Battle No One Could Win

Chapter 22

A Battle No One Could Win

"Raya still quiet?" asked Ron, sitting beside Harry on the couch.

"Yeah," said Harry, "she won't talk to me."

"Don't worry mate," said Ron, trying to be reassuring, "everything will work out for the best, you'll see."

"What if it doesn't?" asked Harry, "I want to help her heal."

"Maybe this kind of pain wasn't meant to be healed," said Ron quietly.

"Of course it is, all pain needs healing," said Harry.

"Maybe, but maybe not healing that someone else gives," said Ron, "only the healing you give yourself. Or in this case that Raya gives herself."

Harry stared at the floor.

"I used to think I was great," said Harry, "God, I was so full of myself. I thought I was invincible. That no one could touch me. I was a such a prat!"

"Harry, we all want to think the best of ourselves," said Ron.

"Just leave me alone right now Ron," said Harry, "I need time."

Harry didn't bother finishing his sentence, he wasn't quite sure what he needed the time for, he just knew that he need it.

Ron got up slowly and walked out of the common room. He stepped in the hallway and took a deep breath. He sat down against the wall a few feet away from the Fat Lady.

"What's wrong?"

Ron jumped and looked up to see Luna.

"Oh!" said Ron, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, but what's wrong?" she asked again.

"Harry's taking everything really hard," said Ron, putting his head in his hands, "starting to take things out on himself."

"I am sorry about all this," said Luna.

She sat down next to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," said Ron, "you didn't do anything."

They sat in silence for a small while.

"This has taken a large toll on all of us hasn't it," said Luna quietly. "Draco's death I mean."

"Yeah, who knew," said Ron.

"You're right," said Luna, "if someone had told me last year that I would be so upset over Draco Malfoy's death, I would have laughed."

"I know what you mean," said Ron.

"Luna?" asked a voice from behind them.

Luna turned to see Neville.

"Hello Neville," she said brightly.

"Ron?" asked Neville, "what's the matter?"

"The whole thing," said Ron, indicating Draco's death.

"Oh," said Neville, "so the same thing that's effecting us all."

"That's the one," said Ron, standing up and offering a hand to Luna.

"I was wondering, Luna," said Neville, "if I could have a word with you in private."

"Of course," said Luna, "I hope you fell better soon Ron."

Ron smiled and walked down the hall.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Luna as Neville lead her in the other direction.

"About how you're doing," said Neville as they descended the stairs.

"I'm fine," said Luna, "but it saddens me to see everyone so sad."

"It has been sad times," said Neville, "but I thought of a way to make them a little happier for you, I hope."

As Neville said this he began stuttering for the first time in about a year.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna and they passed through the great doors onto the grounds.

"I mean all this sadness," said Neville, "I don't want you to feel sad anymore, Luna."

They stopped in front of a bench.

"Neville, what do you mean?" asked Luna, sitting on the bench.

"Luna," said Neville, "will you marry me?"

She stared up at him with her large blue eyes. And then she smiled and nodded her head.

"I don't have a ring or anything," said Neville, "but I'll get one as soon as I can."

"Oh Neville," said Luna, and she smiled joyfully at her husband to be. "It doesn't matter about the ring."

Neville couldn't remember ever being happier as he and Luna sat under the moon, gazing at the stars.

Hermione opened the portrait hole and quickly stepped inside. She was about to upstairs to her dormitory, and to bed but stopped when she saw Harry sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Hello Harry," said Hermione.

Harry jumped, turned to look at her, and then turned back again to look into the flames.

"I know times are rough Harry," said Hermione, coming from around the couch to sit by him, "but right now we need your help to stop Voldemort and his armies."

"Voldemort and his armies?" asked Harry, skeptically, "I'm just one person."

"To the world you may just be one person, but to one person you could mean the world," said Hermione, "and I think you know who that one person is."

"Raya doesn't need me," said Harry.

"Quite the contrary, she needs you now more than ever," said Hermione.

"What could I have done!" said Harry angrily and frustrated. Questions were filling his head and were making it hurt.

"That is the wrong question to ask yourself. If we were meant to always look back on things our eyes would have been placed in back of our heads. But there not, Harry," said Hermione, "they are faced forward so that we can look ahead. The question you need to ask yourself if what can you do now."

Harry was silent for a moment.

"How can you pick up with life again so easily?" asked Harry and he turned toward her, "aren't you sad he's gone."

"Of course I'm sad," said Hermione, matter-of-factly, "I'm devastated. But right now I know I need to be strong, at least look strong for the sake of others. I just keep my mind off it by keeping myself busy."

Harry sighed deeply and looked downward.

"Harry dear," said Hermione, putting a reassuring hand to rest on his shoulder, "don't cry because he's gone now, smile and be glad because you were able to see the real him, you were able to let him know all was forgiven, smile because he was a great friend that we shared great times with."

"It is going to be so hard," said Harry.

"Of course it will," stated Hermione frankly, "but you've got to try."

And with that she got up and walked away. Harry sat for a while and thought.

A whole day had passed and he had not seen Raya. He wondered where she was, what she was doing, whether it had something to do with Draco.

Eventually he got up and walked up the stairs to his dormitory where he finally fell asleep.

Only a moment had passed since Harry went upstairs when Raya's face appeared in the window of the common room. She took out her wand from her coat and muttered a spell while rotating her wand in a perfect circle on the window. A large circular section of the glass disappeared and Raya climbed inside. She turned back to the glass and muttered another spell and the glass returned. She was a sight.

She had been gone for about two weeks fighting against the forces of darkness. She was exhausted, and wouldn't have continued to fight had been if it had not been for her anger that kept her wanting to kill any who had anything to do with the man that had killed Draco, Lucius.

She was scratched up everywhere. Cuts on her cheeks, a bruise on her left eye, her hair was full of dirt, her neck was red, from where a hobgoblin tried to struggle her, and she slightly favoring her right leg. She slumped down onto the couch, sighed, and put her head back on the back of the couch. She lifted her right arm and muttered a spell and a bowl of hot water with a cloth inside appeared on the armrest of the couch.

She took out the cloth and nursed her left cheek with the hot, wet cloth. Then as soon as she had cleaned all her wounds she muttered healing spells and the marks, for the most of the wounds disappeared leaving a couple scares.

Draco watched as she tended to her wounds. He looked at her with all of the love and admiration that he felt for her. He sighed, and as he did so a sadness washed upon him that he had never known. I was so great that he found it almost difficult to breathe.

Thoughts kept running through his head; thoughts like: I will never be able to truly see her again. She will never be able to see me again. What if she is in trouble and I can't help her. I can't tell her I'm in love with her. And as he felt this sadness a strange feeling tingled in his feet.

Raya slowly got up and walked upstairs; she silently walked into the seventh year girl dormitories.

Draco however remained downstairs. He couldn't move. He was rooted to the floor where he stood. He tried to follow Raya. He began clawing at his feet to try and get them to move. He looked down at the ground to see that a thick white gray mist surrounded his feet.

But when he looked back up he was no longer in the Gryffindor common room. He now stood back where he had last left what was supposed to be the happiest place in existence. He stood in the garden of Heaven. He looked around for James, Lily, or Sirius. He could see none of them.

He began to walk around, calling out their names. Then suddenly he walked into something solid, yet soft. He looked up.

He had just bumped into Nicolas Flammel.

"Nicolas," said Draco, "where are they?"

"They are in the large house over there," said Nicolas, "The library."

"Thank you," said Draco and he made from the library at a run.

When he reached the doors he banged them open and walked hurriedly inside. As he had expected James, Lily, and Sirius all were seated at a table near the door and had turned, startled, when the doors had been banged open. And they seemed to look ever more awestruck when they saw who it was.

"Why am I back?" asked Draco, "Why was I taken away from Raya again?"

"Draco!" said Lily, "I can't believe it --, what are you doing here so early?"

"I should be asking you that question," said Draco angrily. "One moment I was watching over Raya and the next I'm here. Why was I taken away?"

"I don't--," started Sirius.

"Did I break some sort of ghostly rule? Did I accidentally do something to alter the time? What did I do wrong?" asked Draco hurriedly.

"We don't know!" said James quietly.

"Draco you have to understand that we don't know everything about how Heaven works," said Sirius.

"Come and sit with us," said Lily making room around the table.

Draco sat down to look at the eight books that they had splayed out across the white marble table. The books had no words, but pictures. These pictures moved, not really surprising to Draco. However what did surprise Draco is that the pictures didn't just move around doing one thing over and over again. These pictures kept moving like they were telling a story.

He looked around at the different books when one caught his eye. It was a picture that was sketched, which was different from most of the pictures in the books around him, all with very vibrant, bright, crisp colors. But what mostly made it different was that it was still. Not moving at all. A woman was sketched out; on her head was a helm. She wore a suit of armor with a crest on the front in the shape of a shield divided into four sections.

In the first was upper left hand corner was a sword, on the upper right corner was a rose, on the downward left hand corner was a dragon, and on the downward right hand corner was a phoenix.

The woman was alone on a battlefield full of enemies. He could see in the sketched picture the woman was driving her sword through an enemy that was lying on the ground, yet at the same time a dozen enemies had her surrounded and were in the middle of driving their swords in her.

"Raya," said Sirius, sitting next to Draco was still staring at the picture. "That's Raya's life right now."

Draco looked up horrified.

"No," said Sirius, "this exact thing is not happening to her, but yet this is a symbolism of what is happening inside her."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"He means that this is Raya's inner battle," said Lily, and her face grew sad, "a battle no one could win."

Draco looked back down at the table and noticed some of the other books. He saw Harry in one, Hermione in another, then Luna. He saw every one of his seven best friends.

"All my friends," said Draco, "these are my friends' books."

Lily nodded. Then he saw the eighth book, it was completely blank.

"And that's my book," said Draco sadly.

The books continued with their stories as Draco stared.

"What do they mean?" asked Draco finally.

"These books are the most important books in the library," said Lily, "they show the destiny of eight young adults that will change the world."

"The destiny of eight?" asked Draco, "don't you mean the destiny of seven."

Draco quickly wiped away tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

"Draco," said Lily amazed. "You are crying."

"Yeah, so," said Draco defensively.

"That is a very human emotion," said Lily, still in awe.

James and Sirius had looks of confusion on their faces.

And then, Lily smiled.

"I know why they sent you back," she said.

All three men looked at her with anticipation.

"Draco," said Lily, "the dead in heaven are suppose to be the happiest people imaginable, and yet you walk among us, are one of us, and you are not the same. You carry a great sadness within you that is unknown to us. You were already a human like spirit to begin with, but you confessing your still strong love to Raya seemed to take its toll on your feelings. You are still so human like that it is impossible for Heaven to keep you within their doors. They sent you back to us because they are going to send you back to _her_."

"What --," Draco started to ask, but then his eyes caught his blank book.

The book began emitting a golden glow that encircled the air around it. After a couple moments the gold glow imploded into the book and disappeared. Now in the book was a picture of Draco, as he was now, almost like a mirror.

"You are alive again," Lily breathed.

The mist began swirling around Draco's feet.

"Tell Raya and Harry we love them," said James.

The mist rose and began swirling also around his waist.

"Tell everyone we said hello and hope for them the best," said Sirius.

The mist rose again and now it also circled his chest.

"Remember you are the destiny of eight," said Lily.

And the mist completely enveloped him and there was darkness.

So what did you think? It took me forever to write, I know. I have been having complications with my computer so I had to save my entire story onto a disk and then wait until my dad brought home his old work computer to upload the story temporarily on that and then I had to edit my previous chapters and then finish this one. Sorry for the wait. Please review.


	23. The Quest Begins

Chapter 23

The Quest Begins

Raya walked up the stairs, tired and weary. She snuck quietly into the Seventh Year Girl dormitories and sat down on her bed. She was about to start removing her clothes to put on her nightclothes when she happened to look at the top drawer of her nightstand. Green light was emitting from inside the drawer. Raya almost seemed transfixed by the light. She opened the drawer and saw that the light was coming from the bottom compartment.   
She took out all the little trinkets on in the drawer and then removed the bottom. There the Key to Novia, the gem beautiful green gem was glowing with a seemingly frantic energy. She grasped the gem. Its heat startled her and she knocked over an inkbottle onto a fresh sheet of parchment. What should have happened is that the ink would splatter all over the place and bleed through the paper and soak all the paper underneath. And yet this did not happen. Instead the spilled ink seemed magnetize and was drawn to the paper spelling out words with a spidery script. Raya whirled around to look. 

It spelled out: "The Doorway Can Be Opened, The Time Will Soon Come, That The Grounded Door, With Blood Willingly Spilled, Will Open And The Jewel Will Shine Forever Green."   
Raya barely had enough time to read before the words sunk into the page and new ones appeared.   
This Time: "Within The Stone Walls, Of Great Knowledge, Where The Great One Dwells, May the Holy Book Be Found, But Not Without Test."   
Again the words sunk into the page and new ones took their place.   
"A Maze Of Seeming Death Lies Before Thee, Let The Pair Take The Road, One Belongs To The Great Realm, And The Other A Warrior That Defends It."   
And again. 

"Let The Book Be Your Guide, To Your True Quest, The Star Door, That Leads You To The Realm That Needs The Aid, Of Warrior Great And Companion True"

And once more.

"The Maze Lies Behind Where The Unicorn's Horn Touches The Water, And The Griffin Comes To Play, Where The Dragon Breathes Fire, And All Is Mounted On The Wall."

The words disappeared and no others came to replace them.

Raya stood for a moment and let everything sink. Then she ran as fast as she could out of the Girls' dormitories and out of the common room and into the hallway. Carefully avoiding the Prefects she made her silently to the library. She opened the doors and made sure they didn't make a sound when she shut them.

She made her way into the Restricted Section.

She took out her wand and muttered a spell: Expiscor (A searching charm).

Immediately a bookshelf in the farthest corner lit up gold. Raya walked over to it. The books where all about the same subjects: other worlds, transportation into them, and next to these where books on secret passages in Hogwarts.

Then Ray whispered two other spells: Diffindo and Silencio

The chains enclosing the books slowly shrunk away and all the books that would have yelled where silenced.

She then began to search through the books for the ones she needed.

She began at the top.

She searched through all the books about other worlds.

"Kobalos, no, Novia, where's Novia?" Raya was speaking to herself when she found it, "Novia, The World of the Ancients."

Raya set the book down on the bench in front of her as she searched for another book. About Transportations.

Finally after much searching she found a book she thought would be of some help, "Transportation into the Ancient Worlds."

She put this book down on top of the last.

After another long search she found another book, that she knew was perfect for her purpose, "Hogwarts' Secret Chambers: Unknown even to the Headmaster."

"Excellent," said Raya and she slipped the books under her coat and made her way out of the Restricted Section.

She sat herself down at a table in the main part of the library and cast an invisibility charm around her for until the night was over and she was allowed to be in the library.

After breakfast Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all breathed a sigh of relief that it was the weekend.

"Thank God!" said Ginny, on their way to the library, "I don't think I can stand one more class with Snape barking orders at me left and right."

"I know what you mean," said Ron, opening the library door, "after this library visit I'm not looking at one book all weekend!

"What!" cried Hermione, "How is that possible?"

"Believe me Hermione, for anyone but you it's defiantly possible," said Ron.

"Hey," said Luna softly, "Harry, look."

Harry looked over to see his sister.

"Wow!" said Neville, "we haven't seen her for a while!"

Raya now sat in a secluded corner with her nose in a large, thick book.

"What do you suppose she's looking up?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure," said Harry, "but I suppose if she hasn't tried to talk to us yet, she doesn't feel like talking yet."

"I guess you're right," said Ron, "we can invite her to eat with us tonight though, just to let her know that we still care about her."

"Good idea," said Ginny.

Hermione walked over to the Potion section and took the book that all the seventh years needed for their weekend Potions homework and the friends left with one last glance towards Raya.

Raya however did not notice them there. She had found what she had been looking for. She had her nose buried in "Hogwarts' Secret Chambers Unknown even to the Headmaster." She had found a passage that told her everything she needed to know.

"The chosen one will be shown the message; the warrior from the world of Novia. And in the Labyrinth she will be tested of her skill and if she succeeds in the tests she will be presented with the book that contains all the secrets of the mysterious worlds and different dimensions. With her she will bring a companion that is of Novia and is not of Novia. The Labyrinth lies behind the tapestry of the Unicorn, Griffin, and the Dragon hanging on a wall in the third floor corridor.

The warrior will be tested of her strength, logic, agility, compassion, endurance, honor, loyalty, and will to sacrifice. Eight tests to prove whether the warrior is worthy enough to read the Book of Secrets, kept from the human eye for so long."

"That's it," breathed Raya, and she stood up and ran out of the library despite the yells from Madam Pince telling her to put the books back.

Raya ran through Hogwarts and out into the courtyard. There was Andreanna, the Novian, speaking lightly with Riley Ahearn of Hufflepuff.

"Andreanna!" called Raya and she ran up to the pair. "Hello Riley."

"Hello," said Riley, his large dark eyes twinkling lightly.

"Andreanna, I must speak with you," said Raya, then casting an apologetic look towards Riley, "alone."

Andreanna said goodbye to Riley and she and Raya departed.

"What do you need?" asked Andreanna. "Is anything the matter?"

"I need your help," said Raya.

"Of course," said Andreanna, "anything."

"Are you sure?" asked Raya, "I am going to ask of you a high favor."

"What is it?" asked Andreanna.

Raya looked about her, as if checking then in a whispered voice said, "Amin anta lle tua yassen e guldur templa." (I need your help with a magic travel).

"Mani uma lle merna amin ten'?" asked Andreanna. (What do you want me for?)

"Ta kwentra amin e' e mahana," explained Raya (It told me in a message), "tanya amin ron anta er tanya nae en Novia ar' nae n'en Novia." (that I would need one that was of Novia and is not of Novia).

"Ar' tanya et amin ten' amin n'uma bara e' Novia ae' amin naa Novian," said Andreanna nodding her head. (And that is me for I do not dwell in Novia but I am Novian).

"Exactly," said Raya, and they found themselves on a deserted staircase. "I need to go on a mission through a maze found in the center of Hogwarts, underground. In which I will find the Book of Secrets."

"The Book of Secrets!" exclaimed Andreanna, her eyes widening, "you dare to take the quest. Many have tried and none have survived."

"None of them were the chosen one," said Raya, "I was shone the message. Because I bare the Stone of Novia."

And Raya lifted the green gem out of her pocket.

Andreanna gingerly, and with a shaky hand, placed her fingertips atop the stone only to jerk back quickly.

"I will help you," said Andreanna, after gazing at the stone for a long while. "Do you know how to get to the maze?"

"The book said it was on a tapestry in the third floor corridor," said Raya and she and Andreanna climbed the rest of the stairs up to the third floor.

They quickly opened the door and stepped inside the forbidden corridor. As soon as they took another step inside the passageway, all the torches lit up.

"Well, that's better," said Andreanna, looking towards Raya optimistically.

They walked down the hallway, hearing their footsteps echo on the stone floor, and resonate in the silence.

"Here it is," said Raya, and they stood before a tapestry.

The tapestry was made of a heavy golden fabric and covered a large section of the wall. In the tapestry there was a pond surrounded by beautiful flowers. There was a unicorn also, taking a drink the tip of its horn just touching the water, making ripples in the fabric water. And a Griffin there was at the other side of the pond on its hind feet clawing playfully at the sky. And in the sky, above the unicorn, was a dragon breathing a red silk stream of fire from its mouth.

"This is it," said Raya to the tapestry, then she turned to look at Andreanna, "it has everything that the message said."

"Alright," said Andreanna, "we've found it. Now did the message say anything about how to open it."

"No," said Raya, "I wonder if it even needs any special thing to open it. What if we just pulled it aside."

She stepped forward and pulled back at the side of the tapestry. It pulled away easily revealing what looked like a map of Novia engraved in the wall.

"Okay," said Andreanna, "the tapestry wasn't the hard part. I'm guessing this is the stumper part of the puzzle."

"I guess so," said Raya, "neither the message or the book that I read said anything about this. They just said the Labyrinth lies behind the tapestry."

"What are we going to do?" asked Andreanna, and she began running her hands over the engraved wall, trying to see if there was a level or a secret knot or anything to open up the wall.

"I'm not sure," said Raya, "Maybe…maybe it needs a password."

"And how do we find that?" asked Andreanna, "there are a lot of words and chances are likely that we aren't going to be able to just guess it."

"Well you must know something about this, this Labyrinth was made by your people," said Raya, "you must have some idea to what the password might be."

"Sorry," said Andreanna, her hands fell to her sides and she stepped back, "unless the password is 'Open Sesame' I'm fresh out of ideas."

And with that the ground started to shake slightly and both girls' attention turned to the wall map which was parting down the middle. Soon the map had disappeared into the walls on either side of it and in its place was a pitch-black tunnel.

"Open Sesame?" said Raya, looking at Andreanna.

"I didn't make the password," said Andreanna and they stepped into the darkness.

They walked down the tunnel a couple of steps when both girls felt a steep incline in the tunnel.

"Wait," said Raya, "probably best to have a little light."

Raya took out her wand, "Lumos."

They looked around them and saw that it was no different than any other underground tunnel. They took another step, and suddenly there was no more floor.

Please review! I 3 comments! 


	24. The Labyrinth

Chapter 24

The Labyrinth

They looked around them and saw that it was no different than any other underground tunnel. They took another step, and suddenly there was no more floor.

They fell down a long thin tunnel about three feet wide. They bumped against each wall Raya first and Andreanna not far behind. The tunnels walls became slick, almost slippery, and seemed to be sprayed with water. Raya looked down by her feet as they rocketed down the tunnel. She could see light up down below, quickly coming up towards them, meeting them. As it got closer she could see the blue light starting to move, as if they were waves.

"Andreanna!" cried Raya, "hold on! There's about to be a slight drop!"

"What!" called Andreanna in terror.

And then the walls around them disappeared and they were free falling down, down, down. They had fallen from the ceiling of about a two hundred foot room of solid rock with a lake as its bottom. They screamed as they fell, faster and faster, as the water came to meet them and finally with a thundering splash Raya hit the water and soon another sounded as Andreanna did the same.

Raya quickly opened her eyes. The water around her was a beautiful, clear blue. She looked up and saw that she was far below the surface of the water. She started to swim upwards. Finally she surfaced. She took in deep breaths of air and started looking around for a place to swim too. As she looked around she saw that light was pouring into the cavern by large slits at the very top of the wall, a bright warm light like sunshine. She spotted a rock that jutted out into the water. Raya started swimming towards it.

When she grasped the side of the rock she hung there for a moment, attempting to catch her breath. She put her forehead to the rock and her breath started to return to normal. Then she looked up quickly. Where was Andreanna? She turned her head to look around, she couldn't find her. Quickly she drew out her wand from where she had hastily thrown it in her pocket; she was also surprised it was still there after the fall. She muttered a homing spell upon Andreanna. She looked down at the water. Far below the surface she could see the sparkling green light that appeared around the recipient of the homing spell. She was about to plunge when the walls around her shook and bits of rock came hurtling down around her.

"The room is going to collapse," Raya thought to herself.

She spun around as the stonewall near the jutting out rock began to separate and a passageway was formed.

"It will only be a matter of minutes before the whole room collapses," thought Raya, "I have to be quick."

And with that Raya dove below the surface. She swam down, down dodging slow falling rocks. The already freezing water grew colder and colder as she swam downwards. The shaking from the room grew greater. Raya knew there wasn't much more time to save Andreanna. She knew that even a wizard couldn't hold their breaths very much longer than the average human. Finally Raya caught up with the sinking Andreanna. Raya grabbed Andreanna and she was shocked at the coldness of her skin, it felt like ice.

Raya pulled her up as fast as she could. And finally they surfaced and Raya pulled Andreanna towards the large jutting rock. As she looked up she saw the passageway closing again.

Raya pushed Andreanna onto the rock and pulled herself up on it. Raya slung Andreanna over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could towards the door. She pushed Andreanna through and as fast as she could she followed and threw herself inside. The stone doors shut. Raya looked down at the ground where she had thrown Andreanna. She finally caught her breath. She tried to move away from the wall and yet she realized that her coat was caught in the door. She pulled her coat, but it wasn't coming out. So she slipped her arms out of the sleeves and the coat hung there limp against the stone. She walked over to Andreanna. She rolled her over so her face was up.

Raya checked for a pulse and felt was weak one. She opened Andreanna's mouth and breathed into her. Then she placed her hands and her chest and pumped slightly, trying to revive her. She repeated this over and over again until Andreanna gasped for breath. She coughed up lots of water and after she was finished she laid her head back on the stone, closed her eyes, and starting breathing heavily. Raya placed her hand on Andreanna's arm and it still felt like ice. Raya muttered a fire spell and a small fire popped right next to them. Andreanna sighed in relief. Raya sat by her for a while. Her eyes happened to wonder over to the stone door and she saw that written on the wall, in the same hand as her ink spill messages were, was the word "loyalty."

Raya tried to remember back to the book she had read. She thought about what she had read before she read all the things about the tests. She remember one phrases, "Once you have seen the word, you have completed the test."

"I've completed the first test," Raya said aloud, "the loyalty test."

Andreanna slowly sat up.

"Andreanna, are you alright?" asked Raya.

"Yeah," she said, but Raya could see that she was weak from the experience.

"Let us rest here for a moment," said Raya, "lie back down."

Andreanna did as she was told.

"I wish now that I had grown up in Novia," said Andreanna softly, "for it is necessary for young ones that a destined for military to take the courses for underwater breath."

"Just rest for a bit," said Raya. "Get your strength back."

Andreanna closed her eyes and was asleep in only a few moments. Raya, however, stayed for quite a while and then, after two hours had passed, she gently woke Andreanna.

"Andreanna, we must move on," said Raya.

After her sleep Andreanna seemed much stronger and willingly set out again.

They walked through the passageway. Raya had her arm stretched out in front of her with a lumos spell emitting from her wand. The corridor was very tall and yet not so wide; only about three people could walk comfortably abreast. They walked for what seemed like ages in silence. Finally Andreanna spoke.

"This isn't to make you sad or anything, but, I am sorry about Draco," said Andreanna, "he was a dear friend to you and a loyal ally to Novia. He'll be sorely missed."

"Indeed, he was a dear friend to me," said Raya sadly and she stared at the ground, "and he was a true hero."

"You are as well," said Andreanna, "I mean you're so strong and I've never seen anyone that can wield a sword as cleverly as you."

Raya continued to stare at the ground as if consumed in sad thought.

"Don't sacrifice yourself to grievance," said Andreanna, "come back and live in your wondrous life that's filled with luck and light."

"Real heroes know when they must let themselves be sacrificed to let another live. Let another person live in that wondrous life of luck and light. That is what a real hero is, it has nothing to do with swords and strength, its knowing what is right and doing it no matter how impossible it seems," replied Raya.

They walked in silence once again.

Then in the silence a soft sound was heard and sound like the gentle hissing of a flame.

Raya stopped and Andreanna did as well.

"What is it?" asked Andreanna.

"Shhh," said Raya softly.

Almost immediately the walls around them lit up with torches that burst into flames. Raya's wand went out on its own accord.

"What's going on?" asked Andreanna.

Raya tried a spell. It didn't work.

"All the magic's been taken from my wand, I can't use my magic," said Raya.

"Don't worry," said Andreanna, "Neither of us really needs a wand to channel our magic."

She tried a spell through her hands, and it didn't work either.

"What we going to do?" asked Andreanna, know panicked.

Then a room suddenly appeared before them.

"That wasn't there before," said Andreanna.

"Well the only thing to do is go forward," said Raya.

They walked into the room. It was light from a mysterious light that was shining through the underground windows. The room was made of white stone and it shone and reflected the light. Their footsteps echoed on the stone floor.

"What test is this?" asked Raya. "The room is empty and there's no way to get out."

"What if we try going back," said Andreanna.

They turned but the passageway was gone.

"We're trapped," said Raya.

They turned forward again and both screamed as they looked back at what used to be an empty room. Now there was a child, a dead child that was standing up and staring at them.

"Zombie?" Andreanna whispered in Raya's ear.

"No," said Raya, "zombies are dead humans that have turned into monsters, they no longer take on such a humanlike shape. This human is no zombie."

Andreanna brought up her fists to fight.

"We Novians have learned long ago that the dead can never be trusted," said Andreanna, "they trick you, and then they kill you."

"I know well of that," said Raya.

The dead child stepped forward.

"Please," she said, her voice was shaken, "I'm not suppose to be like this."

Raya began to step forward in a kind nature to move closer to the child, but Andreanna put her arm in front of her, "No, she'll trick you."

"No," said the child and she fell upon her knees and wept into her skeleton hands.

Raya took time to study the child. Her face had kept all its skin but it had become a deep dark gray. Her hair was still intact as well but it was knotted enough to break any brush and there were bald spots on certain parts of her head. The rest of her body was barely covered by skin. Most of her body had at least a little bit of stretched out skin covering it. Her hands were only her bones as were her feet. She looked like someone that had climbed there way out of hell.

"What do you mean you're not suppose to be like this?" asked Raya stepping forward despite Andreanna's hand and kneeling on the floor.

"I'm not dead," said the girl.

"What do you mean," said Raya.

"I can't say," said the girl, "if I say, he'll kill."

"Who will kill?" asked Raya.

The girl's all white eyes grew wide, "HIM!" she gasped.

Raya and Andreanna both turned to see. A man was standing there. A great tall man that was defiantly not human. His skin was light gray and he was bald, his eyes were red and his teeth were yellow and looked like needles all lined up in his mouth. But strangely enough, countering his gruesome appearance, he was wearing a smart looking, pinstriped business suit. His hands, which he had nails that were about two inches long and had sharp points on the ends like knives were clasping an orb that was black but for a pink swirling cloud in the center.

Raya turned back to the child.

"Who is he?" asked Raya.

"I am the Devil's assistant," said the man he had an American accent and spoke with enunciation as though he were giving a presentation.

"What?" asked Raya, but he cut her off.

"I am Hellcrist. I collect souls for the Devil to torment," he continued, "as a reward for my work he gave me one to play with on my own."

He smiled lovingly at the girl.

He gripped the orb tighter.

To the horror of Raya and Andreanna, the girl screamed in unbearable pain as gray smoke appeared to be sucking her towards the orb. Then Hellcrist loosened his grip. As Andreanna and Raya looked back at the girl, she had lost more of her skin. It occurred to Raya what was happening.

"So she isn't dead," said Raya.

"No," said Hellcrist, "imagine how you would feel how if any time I wanted."

To emphasize what he was saying he tighten his grip on the orb once more. And the again was surrounded by gray dust and was screaming and then again he loosened his grip and it ended.

"I could suck your soul right out of you, as well as various organs and tissues," said Hellcrist, "if you're wondering what it feels like imagine if someone just pinched some of your skin and decided to remove all the skin that covered your bones just by pulling it off."

Andreanna covered her mouth as though she were about to vomit.

Raya looked over at the girl.

"Why her?" asked Raya.

"Her father made a deal with me: I would never touch him or the rest of his family again and I could choose one and only one of them to take back to the devil. I chose her and the devil let me keep her to play with myself."

"I am here until someone takes my place and challenges him to a fight," said the girl.

Raya nodded her head and grasped her hand on the girl's bony shoulder. Andreanna yelled, "No!"

"So you've taken my challenge," said Hellcrist softly and happily. "Let the games begin."

The girl and Andreanna were thrown magically aside and onto benches that came from nowhere.

"You have taken her place," said Hellcrist. "If I kill you I will continue to play with her soul."

"What if _I_ kill _you_?" asked Raya.

"You won't," said Hellcrist.

And from his already long, knifelike fingernails grew longer and began metal.

"Claws of Death," said Hellcrist, "is the competition."

Raya felt something strange, not painful, but strange, in her fingers and she too sprouted long, nine inch metal nails.

"Feels weird doesn't it, hey you know what, if you win you can keep 'em," said Hellcrist.

"Enough with the chatter," said Raya, "let's fight."

"A woman who knows what she wants, a very difficult thing to find today," said Hellcrist and he threw the orb over to the corner of the room where a blue force field caught it and held it in midair, "alright then, let's begin."

The mysterious underground sunlight vanished and lit torches magically appeared, lining the walls and filling the room with an evil red glow.

"Ready," said Hellcrist, "set."

He took a longer pause in which Raya took the time to take a deep breath.

"Go."

Hellcrist came at her with a yell and she brought her hands up to a block. She pushed back and Hellcrist flew into the stonewall she moved towards him to attack again. He flipped upwards and blocked her shot as he hovered in midair for a moment before trying to stab at her left side and she cut him off with her nails.

She tossed him to the side where he immediately moved back to attack and she was ready as she slid on the ground under his feet and then she quickly turned around and tried stabbing at his back, but he was quick and was able to turn just in time to time to block the shot and he locked their nails together and lifted Raya into the air he took his foot and kicked her and she flew up into the air. She landed with a heavy thud but was immediately back on her feet and was running at him. She swung her arm around, he tried to move, and he succeeding making her miss his heart but she was able jab her long nails into his shoulder. He howled in pain and kicked Raya who flew into the stonewall.

He came running at her. She got on her feet and just as he was about to strike she held out her arm and he ran into it and fell to the floor. She was getting ready to stab him when he kicked up with both his feet and he kicked her jaw and sent her backwards back into the wall. It took her a moment to get up. Her mouth had begun to bleed. She got back up and noticed he was no longer there.

"On the ceiling!" yelled the girl.

Raya looked up right above her right was Hellcrist was about to drop. She moved out of the way but not quickly enough and one of his nails slid along the back of her left arm causing her to scream in pain as she ran out of the way. He fell to the floor.

"You cannot kill me," said Hellcrist, "give up."

And all of a sudden he realized she wasn't there.

"I never give up," said Raya as she appeared again suddenly behind him.

He turned and she struck him in the heart. He looked up at her.

"What in the hell!" he exclaimed and he exploded.

Raya ducked but still she was hit with various parts of his body. She heard Andreanna's cry of utter disgust. She slowly got up. Blood was spattered on her everywhere as well as all around the room.

"What did you do?" asked the girl. "First you were there, then you were gone."

"I don't know what happened," said Raya. "While he was talking to me I began to walk behind him, he never seemed to notice. He just kept talking to the spot were I was then When I spoke behind him he seemed surprised. I'm not exactly sure what happen."

"I know," said Andreanna.

Both Raya and the girl faced her and gave her a look of "please enlighten us."

"I've done some research on this journey," said Andreanna, "now mind you I don't know any specifics but I do know that with every task that you complete a new ability you gain. You completed one task before this, therefore you had one ability you weren't aware of."

"What ability is that?" asked Raya.

"I am guessing that because he thought you were there all the time but one second, that you gained the ability to alter time, at least for yourself. For you, you stayed in that spot for no longer than one second, for the rest of us you were in that spot for the whole time that he was talking to you."

"Well, I've completed the second task," said Raya, "what ability have I gained now?"

"He told you," said Andreanna, "the ability to use those nail, thingys."

She gestured towards the metals nails coming from her fingernails. All of a sudden the metal nails at top speed shrunk back into her regular nails.

"I take it their retractable," said Raya matter-of-factly.

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. My computer is going through major problems. Please review! Flames will be ignored, constructive criticisms will be acknowledged and considered, and compliments are, of course, welcome!


	25. A Letter From Nobody

Chapter 25  
A Letter From Nobody

Harry sat in the darkness of the common room. He was staring at the flames from the fire. The door slammed and he started.

"Hiya Harry," said Neville, walking down the stairs from the boys' dormitories.

"Hey Neville," said Harry.

"Harry, you look pretty bad. Come upstairs to bed," insisted Neville, concerned.

"I can't, I can never get to sleep," said Harry.

"Then I guess I'll keep you company," said Neville, taking a seat next to Harry on the couch, "it's not healthy to be by yourself so much."

"What about Raya? Who's keeping her company?" asked Harry.

"She probably has someone," said Neville, "don't worry about her - she's strong."

"Aren't you worried though?" asked Harry, "Because Draco is dead, don't you worry that Raya will, will get all sad and weak and die as well? That's what worries me most."

"Harry-," started Neville.

"We never see her anymore!" said Harry.

"In more ways than one," Neville murmured to himself.

Harry heard. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that, even before all the bad stuff started to happen, it seemed like Raya was behind a glass wall, not letting any people on her side of the wall except for Draco. She was so mysterious behind that wall, so many secrets and things about her that nobody knows and probably will never know. But now that Draco is gone, its like…the glass wall is beginning to fog up and it's getting harder and harder to see her. Soon we won't be able to see her at all," said Neville.

Harry sat in the stillness. It wasn't until they heard a floorboard creak behind them that either of them moved. Both of their heads shot around to see Ginny coming down the stairs rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Why are you two up?" she asked in mid yawn.

"Harry can't sleep," explained Neville, "I'm keeping him company."

"Oh," said Ginny, "then I'll stay down here as well."

She walked around the couch and sat next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, love," she said when she felt how tense he was, "What's all this about?"

"About Draco, Raya, Voldemort, I guess everything is just coming at me so fast that I can't think straight," answered Harry.

"Well you don't have to worry about Raya - she's a big girl and can take care of herself. Draco - well, what's done is done, and sitting around moping about it won't change a thing. And Voldemort, well, I guess Voldemort is a problem. However the other things are out of your control, so don't worry about them," said Ginny. "Please, Harry. For me?"

"I guess," said Harry, "but, still, I just feel so, so helpless."

"Harry, you're always helping us, you're a great friend!" said Neville then aside to himself, "that was cheesy!"

Harry and Ginny laughed. Then Ginny paused, looking up Harry. Harry noticed her smiling up at him and stopped, still carrying a weak smile on his face.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"You're laughing again," said Ginny, putting her arm over his shoulder, "I like it."

Harry's smile grew wider as he kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"I don't think you need me for company anymore," said Neville jokingly. "I'm off to bed. Herbology test tomorrow, don't forget!"

"I won't," said Harry, and Neville walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Harry breathed in a deep sigh and hugged Ginny closer to him. He looked down at her, but her head was already lolling onto his shoulder in slumber. Harry kissed it, sighed, and rested his head on the back of the couch. The last thought that entered his head before he drifted off into the first deep sleep he had had in a long time was, "No more moping."

The next morning Ron came downstairs to see his best friend and his little sister snuggled up together on the couch. He crept over to the back of the couch and put his head so it was right next to both Harry and Ginny's ear.

"When I agreed to you two seeing each other, I didn't say I wanted to see this," whispered Ron and was delighted that, the second his voice entered their ears, they jumped apart from each other.

"I wasn't asleep," murmured Harry drowsily.

"Sure you weren't mate," said Ron, "only joking with you two. How 'bout a little breakfast?"

"That sounds nice," said Ginny, and she slowly got up, moaning in slight pain as almost every single bone in her back cracked.

They all turned when they heard the stairs creaked and looked up to see Hermione stumbling sleepily down the stairs.

"Morning, love," said Ron cheerfully.

Hermione kept right on walking past him, regarding him with a yawn and dismissive wave.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Study. Last Night. Herbology," answered Hermione monotonously. She flopped ungracefully onto the couch.

"Wow!" said Ron, "Harry, you got her to speak in incomplete sentences. That's a great achievement in my book."

"Also," said Hermione as she raised her hand feebly, and then limply put it down to reach inside her robes, "this came for you Harry. Don't know why I got it."

She raised her hand again, only this time she had a letter in it. Harry took it out of her hand and stared at the writing on the front of the envelope.

Mr. Harry Potter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Gryffindor Tower Boys' Dormitories

"Who's it from Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Don't know," answered Harry, "there's no return address."

Harry carefully turned over the letter and was about to open the seal when a hand grabbed his.

"Harry don't!" said Hermione, now very awake, in her stern "don't mess with me" tone.

"Why?" asked Harry, "It's mine!"

"I don't care," said Hermione, "I don't like anonymous letters."

"Oh Hermione, just let the guy open his letter," said Ron.

Hermione turned to face Ron. She tapped her heel impatiently on the floor.

"And suppose it's some sort of evil spell coming to get Harry, what then, he opens it, dies, what would you do then? Hum?" asked Hermione, "You'd wish you had listened to me then, wouldn't you!"

"Well what if it's from somebody that has important information as to how we can defeat Voldemort? Hum?" Ron fired back, crossing his arms as he mimicked Hermione, "then you'd wish you'd listened to me, wouldn't you? When Voldemort kills us all?"

"Ron, how daft are you? Why would anyone send instructions on how to defeat Voldemort by Owl?" said Hermione hotly, "What if that letter got into the wrong hands?"

"That's why they didn't put their name on it!" explained Ron bitterly, "that way they could send us the instructions and wouldn't get hurt if it fell into the wrong hands."

"There are other ways of tracing a letter back to its writer Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione, her voice rising.

"Don't you go using formal names with me missy!" yelled Ron.

"MISSY!" yelled Hermione, standing up quickly, "I'll show you "missy"!"

"Oh god," said Harry.

"Here they go," said Ginny.

"Breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Please," answered Ginny and Harry offered her his arm as they walked out of the common room after taking one final glance back at the "lovebirds" to see Hermione pounce on Ron. The portrait hole door shut but they could just hear Hermione scream, "how's that for missy!"

They walked down the hall together, their footsteps echoing on the marble walls.

"So," said Ginny after a couple moments of silence, "are you going to open it?"

"I don't know," said Harry, "maybe I should ask Dumbledore."

"Yeah," said Ginny, "that would probably be best."

They walked down the stairway, and while they were waiting for the staircase between floors four and three to swing around they ran into Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hello Sir Nicolas," said Ginny, genially.

"Oh, hello," said Sir Nicolas, and he seemed quite sad.

"Nick?" asked Harry, "you alright?"

"Oh, yes Harry," said Nick, "what would make you think otherwise?"

"The fact that you look down may be a factor," said Ginny.

"Oh, well, no I shouldn't tell you," said Nick.

"No please tell us," said Harry.

"I love hearing secrets," said Ginny.

"Yes," said Nick, "A secret - that is what this must be. You may tell no one, understood. No one."

"What about the others?" asked Harry, "Ron, Hermione, Raya."

"Don't bother telling Raya," said Nick, "I'm sure she already knows. Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her around lately."

"Nor have I," said Harry, "nobody has."

Nick took a moment to think. "'Tis a shame."

"What is?" asked Ginny.

"Raya," answered Nick, "she was so full of life. Energy ran through her, was around her all the time. Almost like she glowed. All of the ghosts could see it. A shimmering light that seemed to follow her wherever she might want to go. But no more. I've seen her walk down the halls of this school. She walks as if she has no soul, she walks like us, only ghostly memories of what we used to be."

Nick began to soar upwards.

"Wait!" called Ginny, and Nick stopped and turned, then Ginny said quieter, "you didn't tell us the secret."

"Oh, yes, how silly of me," said Nick and he floated downwards.

Both students stared intently at the ghost as he began to speak.

"Something is happening up there," said Nick and he looked upwards.

"Up where?" asked Harry.

"The place all us ghosts wish to go," said Nick, "heaven. Something is happening in heaven that has not ever occurred in the history of time."

"What is it?" asked Ginny intrigued.

"I don't know," said Nick, "but all of the ghosts' minds are in a different place. Whenever anything happens regarding heaven our hearts get heavy with want, but also full of despair for we know that what we want we can't get. Good day, Harry and Ginny." And he soared upwards.

"Wonder what that's suppose to mean?" said Harry more to himself than to Ginny.

"Maybe it has something to do with your letter," said Ginny.

"Maybe," said Harry, "all I know is, I've got to this letter to Dumbledore!"

They ran down the rest of the stairs and into the Great Hall, where all the students were seated and enjoying their breakfasts. Harry and Ginny strode right up to the staff table and placed the letter in front of Dumbledore's nose. He pushed his half-moon spectacles up to the bridge of his nose and stared at the letter for a long while. It was almost so long that Harry wanted to say to him, "we want you to open it!"

Finally Dumbledore took the letter into his hands.

"You want me to read it I assume," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

Dumbledore slowly turned the envelope over and broke the wax seal. He took the letter out of the envelope and placed the envelope on the table in front of him. He slowly unfolded the letter. His watery blue eyes darted back and forth across the page. After a long time Dumbledore placed the paper on the table in front of him.

"It was right of you, Harry," said Dumbledore, "to bring this letter to me."

He paused and then continued, "Come to me after your classes. If it is all right with you I should like to keep this letter for a while and go over it more thoroughly."

Breakfast was ending and students began shuffling out of the Great Hall. Teachers dabbed their mouths with their napkins and readied themselves for their next classes.

"Yes, of course professor," said Harry, and he and Ginny turned and walked out of the Great Hall as well.

"He looked pretty concerned didn't he," commented Ginny.

"It's obviously important," said Harry, "but why I'm not quite sure."

"Well," said Ginny, stopping in front of the open door leading into Transfiguration, "see you later."

"See you," said Harry, and he continued walking towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He entered the room apprehensively. His eyes were automatically drawn towards the desks that he and his friends had sat at in previous years. It dawned on him that this was his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson this year, every other time the class had been on his schedule he had had some sort of meeting or emergency with Dumbledore, Raya, etc. There sat Ron and Hermione, as far apart from each other as possible. Hermione spotted him first.

"Harry!" she said brightly, "come, sit down." She shuffled some papers off the desk next to her and gestured to the seat.

"Oh please," said Ron, "C'mon mate. You don't have to do what you don't want to. Sit here, next to me."

"Oh that's mature, Ron," said Hermione, "trying to get Harry into the middle of the fight."

"It's exactly what you were doing Hermione," said Ron, "don't try and pin something on me that you're doing yourself."

"Honestly Ron," said Hermione, "I was just trying to give Harry a seat, unless you want him to stand all lesson."

Neville appeared behind Harry as the two went back and forth.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Neville, "Fighting again?"

"Of course," said Harry, "it wouldn't be a complete year at Hogwarts if there was a time period in which Ron and Hermione didn't speak to one another."

Neville chuckled. Suddenly the room went silent as the door slammed shut. The noise resonated around the marble room as brisk footsteps approached the front of the class. Everyone looked around but could see nobody.

"Good morning class," said a cheerful voice from where the teacher should have been. The students looked around in confusion, and to their amazement they saw a floating head appear at the front of the class.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and shrugged, forgetting for a moment that they were in the middle of a heated argument. Harry looked questioningly at Neville, but he had the same confused look. He looked around him.

The other kids seemed to have no problem with a floating head teaching the class. They just giggled. He leaned backwards to touch the desk behind him. It belonged to Shahlaa and Riley, two new students he had never really talked to.

"Who's the head?" He asked casually. Shahlaa giggled and whispered back.

"That's Miss Adeen. She's training to be a professor here. I don't think she knows she's invisible." Hannah explained. Harry looked even more confused.

"Oh, no, she's not usually," Added Riley hastily. "She must have had an accident."

Harry nodded and let his chair fall back into its place to take a proper look at Miss Adeen. What he could see of her was that she was young with vibrant red hair and a soft face dotted with fair freckles. Her voice was soft too - none of the class was bothering to strain their ears to hear her. She realized this and raised her voice.

"If everyone would please find their seats, we will begin," she said in a sing-song voice. Everyone sat down leisurely. Neville raised his hand.

"Yes, er, I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"Neville Longbottom, miss."

"Neville, what is it?"

Then Neville continued to ask the question on all of the friends' minds.

"Miss Adeen, my friends and I have not been in class because, well, we have other engagements during this class. Could you please tell us what we are studying?"

"Well, Neville and friends, welcome! We had an introduction to amulets last lesson, if you turn to page 522 in your textbook you can catch up, I'm sure. I am Miss Adeen and I hope I can have the pleasure of your company for the rest of the year."

"Now," said Miss Adeen, addressing the entire class, "If everyone will please find a partner we'll begin our lesson."

The class when up into the soft chatter of choosing partners.

"Well Harry," said Ron, "that's no tough decision on your part, you get to be partners with your best mate."

"That he is," said Hermione, "Harry's my partner."

"I believe, Hermione, that I asked him first," said Ron, gritting his teeth.

"Well it doesn't matter how far before the fact you asked because he doesn't want to be partners with a silly little boy that can't tell an amulet from a piece of chicken!" said Hermione, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Actually, Ron, Hermione," said Harry, "I'm partners with Neville."

There was a slight surprised pause, before:

"WHAT!" came a cry in unison from the fighting pair.

"I'm partners with Neville," said Harry slowly as if talking to small children.

"Harry James Potter," said Hermione, "I don't know what you're thinking! You're pairing me up with, with, him!"

She thrust her arm towards Ron and stuck out her pointer finger.

"Don't point and me missy!" said Ron.

Hermione gave Ron another death glare.

"You want another bruise to match that one on your arm Mr. Weasley?" asked Hermione menacingly.

Ron flinched a little before retaining his confident air.

"You really think you gave me a bruise Hermione," said Ron coolly, "please you hit like a girl."

"I am a girl you half-wit!" yelled Hermione, "and, let me remind you, it took you four years to realize it!"

Ron's eyes grew narrow.

"And don't pretend to be so cool about it Ronald," said Hermione, "I mean what if I was to let it slip that after I hit you, you began to cry!"

Hermione put her hand over her mouth in mock surprise. Then she lowered it.

"Oh my, did I say that out loud?" she asked innocently, knowing the answer perfectly well.

Ron took a seat cushion out from under him and threw it at Hermione, hitting her directly in the face.

"Would you two cut it out!" said Harry, "Hermione do you want a failing grade?"

"NO!" she answered immediately.

"Then you two had better get quiet," he said turning his attention to the front of the class when the room had grown quiet, partners had be chosen and everyone was ready to continue. Ron and Hermione gave one final glare at each other before also turning their attentions to Miss Adeen who began speaking.

"Amulets have been part of our culture for thousands of years." she began, "When I say amulets most of you are probably thinking about golden necklaces that hang around your neck that have beautiful jewel encrusted designs. However, amulets can come in the form of small pendants, rings, even pouches of herbs to large statues and wall hangings. Amulets are most commonly warn to prevent disease or ward off evil spirits or even bring the wearer good luck. Today we will be creating amulets of our own. Talk with your partner about up coming events or things that may happen in the near future that might be nerve-wracking or you may hope for good luck on. I'll pass out the necessary materials and you and your partner, with each other's help, will create an amulet specifically for that event. The instructions for making the amulet are on the board."

With a wave of her wand they appeared.

"Remember once you get to the incantation. 'Made from gold and gems from the sea, a amulet against,' and here you would fill in what ever kind of a amulet you are making, 'I make to protect me.' You may begin."

Harry and Neville began talking about the likely upcoming confrontations of Voldemort or his followers. Ron and Hermione glared at each other.

"I'll be making an amulet that wards off diseases," said Hermione briskly, "that way it will keep you away from me."

"I'll be making one that fights against bad luck," said Ron, "so to say it a little differently, I'll be making an amulet that fights against you."

"I'd like to see you try," said Hermione, "you fail every course that involves the mixing of any sort of ingredients, you won't even be able to make a necklace let alone an amulet!"

"Have you two considered an amulet against negativity?" asked a voice behind that pair.

They turned to see Miss Adeen standing behind them.

"You two don't seem to like each other very much," she said.

"It's all his fault," said Hermione glaring at Ron.

"My fault, this is all your fault!" said Ron glaring back.

"Oh, they like each other fine," said Harry, smiling "they're engaged. They just figured they'd start the married couple act now."

"Well," said Miss Adeen kindly, smiling "it would be beneficial to both of you if you would get started. We don't have that much class time left."

She smiled pleasantly and walked away inspecting how others were progressing. Hermione sighed.

"First melted gold," she said to herself, "then throw in the gems from the sea."

The cauldron before her began to bubble.

"Made from gold and gems from the sea, an amulet against misfortune I make to protect me."

The bubbling slowed down and the mix inside the cauldron turned from a gold color to swamp water green color. Hermione picked up the tongs that were next to the cauldron and trust them into the pot and fished around until finally she had managed to pick up her amulet.

"Oh my!" said Miss Adeen, when she spotted Hermione's work, "see here everyone. Look at, um, excuses me, I don't seem to know your name."

"Hermione Granger," answered Hermione, proudly.

"Class, look at Miss Granger's work," called Miss Adeen, "a very fine looking amulet in my book, twenty points to Gryffindor."

About twenty minutes later the four friends walked out the classroom, however, only three of them were holding amulets.

"I don't know what went wrong," said Neville, who was soaked from the shoulders up, "I guess I added too many gems from the sea. How was I to know they were going to turn into sea water?"

"That tidal wave was amazing Neville!" said Ron glefully, "how 'bout giving that a try in old Snape's class. That would be hilarious."

"Oh Ron grow up," said Hermione sharply, "Neville isn't willing to get a week's detention minimum from Snape just so you can have few laughs."

"I was kidding, Miss I-Can't-Take-A-Joke," said Ron rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous because I'm more mature than you," said Hermione.

"Would you two cut it out!" said Harry, "Do either of you even remember what you're fighting about?"

"That's not the point Harry," said Hermione.

"It's exactly the point Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah, Hermione, that's exactly the point," said Ron triumphantly.

"Shut up Ron," said Harry.

And Hermione threw him a smirk.

"You two are in love," said Harry, "and this sort of fighting isn't worth ruining that."

"Harry, just because we're in a fight doesn't mean we aren't still in love," said Hermione.

"Or that we're not going to get married," said Ron.

"It's what we do Harry," said Hermione, "you fight against Voldemort, we fight against each other."

"Besides," said Ron, smiling proudly, "It's like a pastime."

Harry looked back and forth between his two friends. Finally saying, "I'll never get you two."

Harry walked towards the Great Hall. Dumbledore sat at the staff table and has Harry walked closer he saw that he still had his letter in his hands. He walked up the Dumbledore.

"Professor?" asked Harry.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, looking up at Harry, "You've come to see me about your letter."

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "I've read it over and over again and it's time you read it."

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	26. Sir Edward

Chapter 26

Sir Edward

Raya looked over towards Andreanna.

"It's time to move on," she said, "we don't have a lot of time."

Andreanna nodded.

"But how do we get out of here?" she asked.

Raya looked around the room. The underground sunlight was returning and soon it was, again, pouring through the windows.

"You've freed me," said the girl, "I am eternally grateful."

She held out her thin, bony hand towards Raya.

"My name is Des, short for Desdemona, but nobody really calls me that," she said.

"It's nice to meet you Des," said Raya taking her hand and shaking it.

"Raya!" called Andreanna, "over here!"

Raya looked towards where Andreanna was calling. There, written on the wall was "Compassion."

"You've officially completed the second task," said Andreanna.

Then the wall writing slowly faded and in its place was a small wooden door.

"You've shown compassion towards Des," said Andreanna, "the completion of this task was the only way to get out."

Andreanna walked over to the door and tried the handle, but the door was locked.

"It's locked," groaned Andreanna, "now what?"

Des gasped softly. Raya and Andreanna turned towards her and saw that she was becoming engulfed in gray mist.

"Des!" called Raya worried the spell has not been broken after all.

But after a few moments the mist cleared and in the place of the skeletal girl stood a fully clothed, fully skinned, healthy girl.

"I'm back," said Des, "I'm free."

Though her clothes were still ragged she looked a great deal happier and in good health.

"I went through hell and you brought me back," exclaimed Des, "I went through the darkest times thinking that I would never know happiness again and you saved me, and for that, I will never forget you."

"Yes, you will," said Raya and she drew out her wand. "Obliviate!"

A blue light emitted from the tip of her wand and hit Des.

"What -?" she began.

"I hope you enjoyed our camp, Des," said Raya, kindly, putting her wand behind her back, "you were a joy to have and I hope you will return next year and, once again, be a role-model for the other children that attend."

"I don't remember -," started Des, looking around at the large room.

Raya drew her wand from behind her back while Des was looking away.

"Memoria Abeo!" whispered Raya and a thin, almost transparent gold light struck Des.

"I hope you had fun," said Raya sweetly.

"Oh!" said Des, "I did. I had so much fun."

"Are you ready to return home to your parents?" asked Raya.

"Yes, please," said Des.

Raya muttered the disapperating charm and Des disappeared. Raya closed her eyes in concentration. She pointed her wand in the air and shouted, "Memoria Abeo Maximus!"

The thin gold light appeared once more from her wand and shot up towards the ceiling.

"What was that about?" asked Andreanna, after the light stopped coming out from Raya's wand.

"That girl couldn't have been older than eight years old, and she's already seen hell at its worst. No eight year old should have to live with those memories. I rearranged her memories to make her believe that the reason she was here and away from her parents was that she was at some sort of a camp. Then after I sent her back I did a charm so that her parents and other family members believe she was at a camp as well. I couldn't possibly send her back with memories of camp and nobody else knowing what she was talking about, that would just cause confusion," answered Raya.

"That was a very honorable thing you did," said Andreanna.

Then both girls turned their attention towards the locked door. In the same spidery handwriting as twice before, honor appeared written in soft glowing letters across the door. The letters soon faded and both girls heard a click and the door swung open.

They looked at each other and then down the passageway that had been revealed to them.

"After you," said Andreanna uneasily, motioning towards the door.

Raya stepped forward into the doorway and stepped into the inky blackness of the corridor ahead. It did not stay that way long however. Only a moment after Raya set foot in the passage torches that had apparently been lining the walls on either side lit up and made the hallway glow with an eerie orange light.

"Oh light," said Andreanna, stepping into the passage behind Raya, "that's better."

They walked down the hallway cautiously for this was one with many twists and turns and who knows what surprises could be waiting around one of them.

"What task do you think is next?" asked Andreanna as they turned what seemed like the millionth corner.

"I'm not sure," answered Raya. "I've completed the tasks that prove my loyalty, my compassion, and my honor. That's three tasks down, five to go."

After a long while of walking they turned a corner and came upon a wooden door with a green light coming out from the bottom.

"Time for another test, I guess," said Andreanna and they approached the door.

Raya gently took hold of the rusty handle and turned it. It was unlocked and swung open easily. They stepped inside the room and quietly the door shut behind them. The whole room was filled with the strange green light, but it seemed to shine brightest somewhere on the left side of the room.

The room was circular just as the room before had been. But in this room on either side of the room there was a rectangular chunk missing and created a little nook. The source of the green light was hiding in the left nook. They walked towards the area and turned to see that on a podium made of stone was a green glowing hand. In front of it, lain across the stone platform was a silver bladed, golden hilted sword.

"What test is this?" asked Andreanna.

"You have to fight it," said a voice and both girls whirled around.

There floated a ghostly man that looked as though he came from the mid-16th century. Dressed to the nines he was, with pearls sewn into his tunic, a lacey collar around his neck, and rings on his fingers. Well, at least on his left hand. His right hand was missing.

"You must fight my right hand to the death," he continued.

"Fight a hand to the death?" repeated Raya slowly.

The ghostly man nodded.

"How do I kill it?" asked Raya.

"You stab it," said the ghost as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And may I ask how I stab a ghost hand?" asked Raya, "a sword would go right through."

"Exactly," said the ghost.

"What?" asked Ray who, at this point, was very confused.

"Let us first begin with introductions," said the ghost, "we must be civil."

"Alright," said Raya.

"I am Sir Edward, cousin to Gryffindor's beloved ghost, Sir Nicholas," he said proudly.

"You're the cousin of Sir Nick?" asked Andreanna.

"Is that what he has you call him now?" asked Sir Edward, "oh dear. He always did like to be familiar with his friends."

"I'm Raya," she said trying to move things along, "Raya Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Sir Edward and he held out his hand for a shake.

Raya did her best to shake his hand, which was very difficult for her hand went through his.

"I'm Andreanna Pasternak," said Andreanna and she too shook his hand awkwardly.

"Now it is my duty to give you the rules of the task," said Sir Edward importantly.

Andreanna and Raya looked at him expectantly.

"You will challenge my hand by picking up the sword on the opposite podium."

He motioned towards the nook on the other side of the wall where another stone pedestal had an identical sword lain across it.

"Then you two will fight to the death," continued Sir Edward, "His aim is to cut off your hand and it will then take his place and he will rest in peace as well as the owner of the hand. Your aim is to drive your sword through the middle of his palm."

"Wait," said Raya before he could continue, "How do I do that if he is grasping the sword hilt? The hilt is covering the palm."

"The hilt of the sword is part of the ghost world and therefore mortal things can go through it," said Sir Edward, "and now we must begin."

Raya nodded and walked over to the right podium and picked up the gleaming sword. Immediately the green glowing hand jumped up and grasped its sword and rose itself off the podium and floated towards the middle of the room. Raya walked, with her sword held up in front of her face, towards the hand.

"May the best fighter win," said Sir Edward and the green hand lunged forward.

Raya just managed to block her left hand before pushing her sword forward with great strength and the hand flew backwards a few feet. This went on for a long while both hand and girl pushing back at one another with their swords flying every which way, both trying to protect their hand(s).

"Raya!" called Andreanna, "use your time alter thingy!"

"I can't!" said Raya, "I don't know how to call or use it whenever I want yet. It just kind of happens when it happens."

"Well," said Andreanna, "what about your claw nails?"

"No," said Sir Edward, "she will stab at him with this sword.

"Well," said Andreanna, "what new ability did you get with your honor task?"

"I don't know," said Raya, "so far the abilities that I've gained have just happened during the following task."

She stopped for a moment when the hand pushed her back a ways.

"So I guess," she continued, and then paused once more to take a stab at the palm, but the hand was too quick and moved away, "that my new ability will show itself during this fight."

Raya tried another stab at the hand quickly she drew her sword back in front of her own hand when the hand attacked.

"Well," said Andreanna, after a few more minutes, "It had better show itself soon."

It seemed that hours passed as they fought.

Sir Edward floated towards Andreanna and spoke quietly with her.

"Most people who have tried have given up by now," said Sir Edward, "I did. I was too tired to fight for this long."

"You tried to find the Book of Secrets?" asked Andreanna.

"Yes," said Sir Edward, "when I was little older than you two. I was 20 when I heard the tale and once I found out how to go about it I snuck into the ruins of Hogwarts."

"The ruins of Hogwarts?" asked Andreanna.

"Yes," said Sir Edward, "I'm a muggle. But even muggles, if they ever ventured down here and really searched around the supposed rubble, could see the large stone map of Novia tipped onto its side on the ground. So I figured out the password and followed it down."

"But did you get any of the messages?" asked Andreanna, "Only the ones who see the message are even able to maybe get to the Book of Secrets."

"No," said Sir Edward, "and I did not know I needed a message. I passed the loyalty test when a dog had appeared in the water beside me and I saved it from the falling rocks. I passed that horrid demon man that had captured that little girl, but only because for some reason for a couple of seconds he thought I was one place when really I had snuck up behind him. I didn't kill him. In order to kill him you must have driven your nails through his heart but I only got his shoulders. He left anyway though. I knew something was wrong when it was the girl that unlocked the door for me. For once the door was open the passageway was deadly cold and I could smell death. As if it lay waiting for me around every corner."

"I came into this room and knew that I would make it no further for my blood was growing cold as ice as the ghost of Sir Henry explained to me the task. The hand had me going for two hours before I threw down my sword and held out my hand in surrender as he parted my hand from my arm. Sir Henry howled with joy as his hand was reattached to his body and his slowly faded away as I lay huddled in the middle of the room on the floor and bled to death."

"I am sorry," said Andreanna, but then she looked at Raya, "but Raya will never give up. She is fighting for more than just to get the book. She is not only fighting for herself."

"That is where I went wrong," said Sir Edward, "my only hope in this mission was for me to own the Book of Secrets and be rich for selling it to whoever was the highest bidder. What are Raya's intentions for the book?"

"War is occurring," said Andreanna, "the evil Lord Voldemort has gathered armies in all the different worlds and dimensions and will attack soon. On which world we do not know but we know that the only way that the world of good can triumph in this fight is that we have the Book of Secrets to guide us and aid us in this great battle."

"This war will be great?" asked Sir Edward.

"The final war of Good against Evil," answered Andreanna and her attention went back to Raya.

Raya collapsed in exhaustion on the ground. She breathed in heavily as if she had just run a marathon. The hand was just about to stab at her when Raya's wand rattled and lifted itself high into the air. A sudden pale blue light surrounded Raya and the ghost sword bounced off it.

"The Contego Charm," gaped Sir Edward.

Raya stood up. In one last effort she drew up her sword and stuck the center of ghost palm.

Sir Edward applauded by slapping his left hand against his leg.

"Very good, very good," said Sir Edward, "You have great skill. Although, I cannot deny that part of me hoped that you would lose and take my place, I am also happy to see you move forward in your quest."

"Thank you," said Raya, still breathing quite heavily.

"I believe you exit through that door," said Sir Edward and he pointed behind Raya. She turned and a wooden door had appeared and in the same thin scrawl 'Endurance' shone brightly on the door until it faded.

Raya went to return the sword to the pedestal when Sir Edward shook his head and said, "No, my dear, you keep that. Your new ability, if you will. Here."

From the side of the room he pulled a sheath off the wall. The sheath was a brilliant silver with a silver band around it that Sir Edward placed around Raya.

"If I may," said Sir Edward, sheath in hand.

"Yes," said Raya and Sir Edward clasped the sheath around her waist. Raya sheathed her sword and smiled up at him appreciatively.

"Thank you Sir Edward," said Andreanna and the two of them opened to the door.

"Tell Sir Nick that I say hello, if you wind up getting out of here!" Sir Edward called after them. They smiled back and said they would and closed the door.

Another tunnel awaited them on the other side of the door.

"Oh no, not this again," said Andreanna sighing.

"No," said Raya, "Look! At the end of the hall there, there's a light. It's not a very long tunnel at all."

The girls walked towards the end of the short hallway and when they turned they saw that they were in what looked almost to be a Greenhouse. Plants were everywhere as well as fountains trickling here and there.

"Wow!" said Raya looking around, "So far, I like this room best."

Then they heard something else. It sounded like two voices. They walked towards the sound. As they got closer they realized it sounded like two girl voices. Arguing about something. Then the turned from behind a large plant to see a large stonewall. It looked like an ordinary stonewall. Ivy leaves climbing high around it, a wooden door built in, flowers growing out from the top. It was indeed an ordinary looking wall. The only thing that made it a little unordinary was the fact that on either side of the little wooden door were mounted two heads.

One was a girl with brown hair done up in a very fancy style with a little tiara on her head. The other was a girl with blue wavy hair that was merely let down. It seemed they were fighting about who had the better hairstyle.

"Mine is up to date with the latest fashion," exclaimed the first.

"Honestly no one cares about your hair," shot back the second.

"Everyone cares! You have to look perfect for everyone!" cried the first.

"What everyone! No one is here!" yelled the second.

The first one gasped, "You always have to take it too far!"

"Um, excuse me," said Raya stepping forward a little.

"What?" asked the two heads together.

"Um, we're here on the quest," said Raya. "Are you two part of it?"

The first one smiled sweetly.

"Why yes," she said kindly, smiling almost too sweetly, "we are. Hi, I'm Raila. And we are meant to help you in the completion of your next quest."

"You're such a suck up," said the second glaring at Raila, the first head, and then she turned towards Raya and Andreanna. "I'm Alethes."

Her smile was, well, there wasn't one. Her face remained nonchalant.

"So," said Alethes, "you've come to test yourself and have made it to our task."

"Yes," said Raya, wondering when they were finally going to explain what the task was.

"Well, enough chit-chat," said Alethes, "let's continue."

"You're so mean," said Raila, "they have worked hard to get here and do deserve a reward."

"What kind of reward?" asked Andreanna.

"Why don't you look over these on the stone platform," said Raila.

They looked behind them and saw two chocolate frogs bouncing around just waiting to be caught.

"Wow!" said Andreanna, "chocolate frogs!"

And she ran to catch hers.

"No thanks," said Raya, "I'd rather start on the quest."

The truth was she wasn't very hungry at all. She just wanted some rest. She was still exhausted from her duel with the ghost hand and she felt like she was going to be sick if she didn't lie down somewhere and rest awhile.

"Alright," said Alethes frankly, "it's pretty simple really."

"All you have to do is figure out which one of us is telling the truth and which one is lying," said Raila, finishing smiling brightly.

"Telling the truth or lying about what?" asked Raya, then she eyed the first head, "it had better not be anything about hairstyles."

"No, no," said Raila, "nothing like that."

"Believe me if it was, I wouldn't have signed up to be part of it," said Alethes.

"There are two books," said Raila, looking down on the ground as best she could.

Raya looked down as well and two books appeared before her feet.

"One written by me," began Raila.

"And the other by me," finished Alethes.

"Inside the books are spells," said Raila.

Both books on the ground opened up to the middle pages and as Raila had said spells were written out on each. One in a neat cursive print that shimmered, Raya assumed that was Raila's and one in a loose sloppy cursive print that was plain black against the paper, Raya assumed that was Alethes'.

"Both spells open the door," continued Alethes, "but they differ in what happens behind the doors."

"What do you mean?" asked Andreanna, munching on the leg of her chocolate frog.

"One spell leads you to safety and the next task," said Raila, smiling, "while the other leads you into hell and eternal torture."

"And I am suppose to guess which spell does what?" asked Raya.

"Well sort of," said Alethes.

"Sort of what?" asked Raya, she was getting frustrated with all this riddle talk.

"You pick a spell," said Alethes, "and you say it before the door. The door will open and only once you step through will you find out whether or not your choice was good or bad."

"So no turning back," said Raya thoughtfully.

"Precisely," said Alethes.

"And what task is this?" asked Raya, thinking maybe this would help in how she was to approach the problem.

Raila and Alethes looked at each other.

"Are we allowed to tell her that?" asked Raila.

"It doesn't say anything about it in the rules," answered Alethes.

"Does that mean yes?" asked Raila.

"I guess," said Alethes.

Both heads turned back towards Raya, was had sat down while the heads talked among themselves and to Andreanna who was starting on Raya's chocolate frog.

"This is the test of logic," said Raila.

"You will use common logic and reasoning to solve the problem," said Alethes.

"This is beginning to sound too much like math," said Raya and she began looking over the two books.

Sorry for the long delay. You'd think it being summer I'd have more time to write but obviously that isn't the case. Hopefully there won't be such a big gap between the next two chapters. Please Read and Review! Flames will be ignored.


	27. Awakenings

Chapter 27

Awakenings

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were sitting in Dumbledore's office has Dumbledore sat in his chair stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Sir?" asked Harry, "If I may ask, is the letter good news or bad news?"

Dumbledore looked up at him through is crescent moon spectacles.

"Harry this letter confuses me greatly," began Dumbledore, "not for the content, that is simple, but for the writer, who is dead."

"A dead person sent Harry a letter?" asked Ron.

"I am not sure who actually sent the letter to Harry, but the writer happens to be somebody you know, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry stared at him questioningly.

Dumbledore held the letter, encased in its envelope, in front of Harry for him to take.

"It's from your parents, Harry," said Dumbledore softly.

Hermione gasped and Harry took the letter with a shaky hand.

Hermione touched his shoulder.

"Would you like us to leave Harry? Give you some time alone?" she asked.

"No," said Harry, "I want you guys here."

Hermione nodded and sat back.

With fingers twitching he ripped the wax seal and removed the letter from the envelop. He unfolded the aging paper and looked towards the top and read aloud: "October 11th, 1981."

"The same month your parents were killed," said Dumbledore, nodding his head slightly.

"Dear Harry:

To our brave boy. Someday when you are old enough we will give you this letter. It will explain to you about our lives and the life you and your sister will lead together. You see we are members of a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix. It is an organization dedicated to the destruction of an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, this puts you and your sister in grave danger and I am sorry to say that you two will never be truly safe, at least not until Voldemort is finished once and for all. Now let me explain your sister Harry. Raya is a very special girl. From the day you two were born we knew that you weren't ordinary children, even for wizards. You, Harry, were a beacon of light. You always were so happy, smiling and grinning. We knew that someday you were going to make a difference in the world because that's who you were. Even as a baby we could tell. You were the type of person that would dedicate their lives to making this world a better place. A safer place. Now Raya, Raya was special in a more obvious way. She never cried. Not once. She was strong. She broke James' finger when she was 2 months old. And she was smart. We would put her in her crib and she would always find a way to unlock the lock and climb down. We went to a Seer to ask her what was in store for our strong babies. She told us that our children would be responsible for the changing of this earth. You, Harry, she said was meant to defend this world. Raya, she said, was meant to protect the others. And that together you could link the worlds together to banish the great evil that threatened to destroy them all. We will be here for you. As you grow up we will help you in your quest to rid all the worlds of evil. Together as a family we will make this world a better place. Because family is first, Harry. No matter what. At the end of everyday it is your family that loves you, wholly and completely. You and Raya must treasure each other. As long as you live you must hold each other up. Protect each other because once, though a long while away it will be, we are gone, she will be all you have left. We love you Harry. Remember that forever and always.

Your loving parents."

"Oh Harry," breathed Hermione.

"It seems, Harry, that your destiny has been, quite literally, spelled out for you," said Dumbledore, "do you wish to take it?"

"Sir?" asked Harry, questioningly, looking up from the letter.

"Do you wish to fulfill your destiny and protect this world from evil? Do you wish to unite the worlds to bring Voldemort down?" said Dumbledore his voice strong.

Harry stared for a moment at the ground.

"I hate to say it Harry, but it is the truth," said Dumbeldore, "the fate of this world and the others are in your and your sister's hands."

Harry ran a hand absent-mindedly through his hair, eyes still locked on the floor.

"I don't know if I can –," started Harry.

"I never said it would be easy," said Dumbledore.

"Harry," said Ron, "we are going to be there behind you. You won't have to face this alone."

"For some things, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, softly, "he will."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore.

"Is that a risk you are willing to take, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, "are you willing to dedicate your life to helping others? Perhaps even sacrifice it?"

Hermione gasped. Harry paused and looked down at the ground again before looking up at Dumbledore's eyes and said, "I am."

He took deep, gasping breathes. He was freezing. The snow was all around him. He sat up quickly. He looked down at himself and realized that he wasn't wearing anything. He stood up shivering. He was in the middle of nowhere. He was in the middle of nowhere, and he was naked.

"I was brought back from the dead to freeze to death," thought Draco as he starting walking towards the trees.

Then, softly, he thought her heard a neigh. Then again, louder this time, coming from the opposite direction. He turned. He knew that neigh. After only a few moments Bunny came galloping through the trees on the other side of the field.

"Thank god," Draco said aloud.

The horse slowed to a walk in front of him and tossed her head in happiness to see him.

"Hey there girl did you miss me?" he asked as he petted the side of her neck.

The horse tossed its head to one side, as if indicating something behind her.

He looked and on her back was a large, brown wool cloak.

"Look at you taking care of me," said Draco and he pulled the cloak quickly around him. Once he pulled the cloak off he noticed something sticking out of her saddle. His wand.

"But?" began Draco, "how did you?"

He was at a loss. He took his wand and performed a warming spell upon himself and he basked as the heat rushed over him.

"Alright," said Draco, and he mounted Bunny and gave her a little tug and she ran back into the trees.

"Where are we?" asked Draco.

As if some higher power had heard him a sign appeared ahead. As they neared it Draco read: Wattle Brook.

"A 3 day ride to Hogwarts," sighed Draco aloud, "you traveled a long way."

He patted the horse's neck affectionately.

"Let's go, Bunny," said Draco and they galloped away towards Hogwarts. Towards Raya.

"Harry?" asked Neville tentatively as they made their way to their next class.

"Yes?" answered Harry, descending the stairs towards the dungeons.

"What going to happen?" asked Neville, looking towards Harry, eyes questioning.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry as well.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well," started Neville, "aren't things going to change now? Now that you and Raya are the world's only hope."

"No," said Harry finally, "things aren't going to change."

His three friends stopped walking and looked at him.

"We are going to do what we have always done," said Harry, "work together until I need to do something alone, but always support one another."

"But Harry," Ron began, "what about the different worlds? What about Raya?"

"So new things are added," said Harry, "we still are going to handle this as we have always done year after year. We are going to use each other and our magic to try and bring Voldemort down."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Just like old times."

"Just like old times," repeated Harry.

The friends opened the door to the potions dungeons and took their seats near the back of the class.

Snape appeared before them, his dark cape billowing behind him.

"Today we will be learning all about the medicinal potion uses for fairy wings," he began in a monotone drawl.

Harry looked over at his friends. Ron was slumped over the desk with his head in his arms, Hermione was hurriedly taking notes at every word that came out of Snape's mouth, and Neville was just staring at the board squinting, a look of utter confusion plastered on his face And Harry smiled to himself.

"Exactly like old times."


End file.
